Love Letters
by Lolee Ann
Summary: Love Story between Dave and Kurt. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Spring had come early to Lima, Ohio. Against the backdrop of a brilliant blue sky, a chilly restorative wind blew. The kind of wind that swept away the last dregs of winter and evoked in the inhabitants of the area a feeling of hope.

A feeling of new beginnings.

Kurt knew that his first day back at McKinley was going to be momentous. He'd run the gamut of emotions as he prepared for this day. Excitement, fear, anticipation, nostalgia, and even…glee.

What he hadn't expected to feel was confused…and intrigued.

Yet it was a strange cocktail of these two intense emotions that coursed through his body as he leaned next to his locker at the end of his first day, the final bell ringing in his ears

He was confused at how good it felt to be back. How safe. He'd passed by the football team on several occasions and; though he'd braced for an attack, they hadn't so much as looked in his direction, much less slushied him or shoved him against the lockers.

Normally, Kurt did not appreciate being ignored. He prided himself on standing out from the crowd. But, in the case of the Neanderthal jocks at this school, being ignored was the best thing since sliced bread. He didn't understand what had changed, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, that's for sure

Finding peace in his former place of torment was strange. It left him exhilarated, apprehensive, and...well, confused.

The intrigue he felt was born from what had fallen to the floor when he opened his locker. A plain white envelope, with his name scrawled across the front.

Picking it up carefully by the edge (_one didn't want to have too much contact with these hallway floors. Lord only knew how often they were cleaned_) Kurt eased his thumb under the flap and pulled the envelope open.

A single spaced, neatly typed letter was carefully folded within. Eyes narrowed, and with a slight frown of dread, Kurt scanned the carefully typed words.

_Kurt_

_You have touched me more profoundly than I thought even you could have touched me - my heart was full when you came here today._

_Henceforward I am yours for everything._

The curiosity that had been burning in his chest changed to warmth in an instant. Never before had Kurt received a love letter. And a love letter was; unquestionably, what he held in his hands.

There was no signature, no clue as to who had written the profoundly touching words.

Chest heaving, Kurt clenched the paper to his heart. He'd expected a lot of things when he came back to McKinley.

A secret admirer wasn't one of them.

**A week later**

7 days had passed since "that day".

"That day" was how Kurt had come to think of his first day back at school.

In those seven days, his entire world seemed to have turned upside down. Kurt couldn't believe that he was attending the same high school he'd run from those months ago.

He hadn't been attacked once. He hadn't even heard a single muttered homophobic slur. Not even from Karofsky. On the rare occasions he'd glimpsed his former bully, he hadn't made eye contact with Kurt, or he'd nodded civilly to Kurt in passing.

Though he hadn't let down his guard mentally, gradually Kurt's knee jerk reactions of panic, racing heart, and braced body began to relax.

Glee Club had been another surprise. He'd fit right back in, almost as if he'd never left. Already he was fighting Rachel for solos, sleeping over at Mercedes and trading nail polish with Brittany. _Although if she didn't get out of her wet and wild 'raging red' phase, he might be looking for another partner in fashion._

Seeing his friends and feeling safe in his school had been immeasurably healing for Kurt. He felt like he was finally completely returning to his old, confident, happy self. He was out of his uniform, able to express himself in the clothes he wore. He wasn't just harmonizing in the back like when he'd been part of the Warblers; he was getting solo lines, and even solo songs.

_Don't kid yourself,_ Kurt chided himself. There was one thing that was contributing to his happiness above all others.

The letters.

Every single day of the 5 days he had been at school, he had received one. They arrived in the same way each time, neatly folded into plain white envelopes. Typed, and unsigned, slipped into his locker sometime between lunch and the final bell.

Each one was more poetic and poignant than the last.

Kurt closed his eyes, letting the words of the letters flow through his mind.

Tuesday and Wednesday's letters had touched his heart with their unbearable sweetness.

Kurt,

_You are my only love._

_You have me completely in your power._

_I know and feel that if I am to be anything fine and noble in the future I shall do so only by listening at the doors of your heart._

_I would like to go through life side by side with you, telling you more and more until we grew to be one being together._

_Kurt,_

_I already love in you your beauty, but I am only beginning to love in you that which is eternal and ever precious - your heart, your soul._

_Beauty one could get to know and fall in love with in one hour and cease to love it as speedily; but the soul one must learn to know._

Thursday and Friday's letter's had spoken to his soul

_Kurt,_

_Dearest if you are as fond of me as I am of you...nothing human could keep us long apart._

_This last week has seemed an eternity tome; Oh, I would give my soul for another of those days (I dreamed) we had together not long ago..._

_My first and only love...Believe me ever to be_

_Yrs devotedly and lovingly_

Friday's hadn't been addressed as all the others, instead it read simply:

_My one and only Kurt, apart from you there is no joy; away from you, the world is a desert where I am alone and cannot open my heart._

_You have taken more than my soul; you are the one thought of my life._

At first Kurt had kept the letters to himself, wrapped up in a pink ribbon, stashed beneath his pillow. (This conveniently allowed him to read them about a hundred times before he fell asleep at night)

However, on Friday afternoon he broke. He was too giddy and; he reasoned, Mercedes could keep a secret. Grabbing the ribbon bound stack, he headed for her house. It was sleepover night, and he was going to get a second opinion and some direction.

Within 12 hours the entire Glee Club had seen the letters. Rumor has it that there were even copies circulating somewhere between Rachel's house and Puckerman's "awesome pick up lines" binder. (The only subject he bothered keeping a binder for)

What had started out as a confession to one friend on Friday night had turned into the Glee Club's weekend investigation.

Kurt had told Mercedes. Who; after cooing and sighing over the letter's contents, had insisted that they needed to "call in the big guns".

Within thirty minutes, all of the girls from Glee, clad in their pajamas (which ranged from adorable: Brittany's kitten footy pjs', to slutty: Santana's fur trimmed lingerie) were crowded around Mercedes bed, passing the letters around. The shrieked, they cried, they "oh my gosh''d" and "Oh, so cute'd" so many times Kurt began to feel like he'd stepped into an alternate universe where they were all at some kind of baby shower or something equally estrogen centric.

The next hour had been spent in fervent debate about the author of the letters. Each element, from the font, the type of envelope, and the handwriting on the envelopes had been analyzed. Names; both female and male, had been tossed around, discussed, and either dismissed or added to what Rachel had titled "Our list of Suspects".

Things went from just plain crazy to absolutely insane when Mercedes and Rachel, without Kurt's knowledge, had called an emergency meeting of the entire Glee Club at Mercedes the next morning. Mercedes' mom made about a hundred waffles as the entire Glee Club shoved in around their long dining room table and Kurt was subjected to the male perspective on his love letters.

Puckerman had immediately declared Kurt's secret admirer a girl, as "no man writes crap like that".

This had spurred Rachel to announce that; after some research, she had discovered that each letter was actually a quote from a famous love letter- all written by men. (_Except the first, which was part of a letter written by Elizabeth Barrett Browning to her husband_)

While the girls had trilled with delight at this information, declaring the letter writer both "romantic" and "original", the boys had been a little more dubious. Puckerman reiterated his suggestion that Kurt had a female admirer, stating "No man is going to look up love letter crap like that".

Rachel said she thought the letter writer was thief, stealing other people's sentiments.

Brittany wanted to know why Elizabeth Barrett Browning was writing her husband letters, instead of just texting him.

Finn was just impressed, and stated that he was 'gender neutral".

Santana and Tina voiced their opinion that who ever it was had to be "butt ugly" and that was why they were hiding behind letters.

Mercedes ended the debate by cutting off everyone's waffle supply and stating, "Well, whoever it is, he or she loves Kurt. This makes them pretty cool".

Kurt should have known it wouldn't end there. The glee Club was nothing if not dramatic. Minutes after walking in on Monday morning, Sam had grabbed him, pulling him into the choir room, insisting that he needed to explain "The Plan" to him. This was why he was hiding in the janitor's closet across from his own locker, skipping all of his afternoon classes.

God, it smelled like a combination of bleach and urine in this tiny room, and Kurt was starting to feel light headed.

_Romance is dead_, Kurt thought, as he held his handkerchief closer to his nose and peered out of the small slotted vent. He could barely see his locker, but he knew that; if he missed it, various members of the Glee Club were stationed around the hall, all skipping class, all trying to get a positive ID on "Romeo", as they had fondly taken to calling the letter writer.

A few minutes later, eyes aching from peering through the vent for the better part of an hour, Kurt was ready to admit defeat. Why was he even doing this? He knew that the letter writer would come forward eventually. Sure, patience wasn't something he was known for, but every minute in this foul closet was convincing him more strongly that patience was the better path on this issue.

Hand on the knob, he was a second from pushing the door open when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. _Someone was walking down the hall in the middle of class! This is it!_

Breath held, eyes watering from bleach fumes, Kurt prepared to look out and see the person who had set fire to his heart in only a week.

What he saw caused his jaw to drop. Peering nervously in both directions, the figure of a small girl moved towards his locker. With one last look, she reached into her pocket, withdrawing a plain white envelope. Even through the vent, Kurt could see his name scrawled in the familiar hand writing.

Becky Jackson pushed the envelope into his locker, smiled her sweet smile, and raced off down the hall.

Oh my gosh. Kurt reeled back, banging into the mop and mop bucket.

Becky Jackson was his secret admirer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I am going to try and pace myself with this story, as I feel like I rushed through my last one. (Thanks for the advice, wolfbear!) That doesn't mean I won't update every day, because I will. Once I start writing, I can't stop. The next chapter will def. feature our mysterious letter writer in a lot more detail! **

The next two days would forever be labeled as some of the most awkward of his life.

Kurt recalled in vivid detail Monday afternoon when he had emerged from the janitor's closet, shell shocked and incredulous. Glee club members emerged from their "posts": nearby empty classrooms for the most part, though Brittany had insisted on hiding in an industrial sized trash can and Puckerman and Lauren had emerged; rather rumpled, from the nearest girls bathroom.

Though they came from every direction, the Glee Club all wore identical expressions. Shock.

Rachel; being Rachel, spoke first.

"Well, I think it's sweet! Becky is such a nice girl...well, except when she is around Ms. Sylvester, who is a terrible influence on her. I mean, just yesterday, I heard Becky yelling at a freshman cheerio for not picking up her dry cleaning."

Finn, whose face had registered first shock, then amusement, and finally vague irritation, spoke next.

"You know, just last week Becky told me that she was in love WITH me. Ha! I see it hasn't taken her much time to move on from her so called "love". Does anyone really mean it when they say "in love" anymore? I thought I knew Becky, but I guess not…"

Suddenly realizing that he was about half way through what appeared to be a jealous rant, Finn trailed off, shaking his head. Though he could still be heard to be muttering something like "give her back that teddy bear" and "sit next to someone else in chemistry" under his breath.

Brittany spoke up next.

"I wouldn't date her, Kurt."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurt was happy to hear that someone; even if that someone was Brittany, was thinking logically. He should have known that she hadn't finished her thought. *Sigh* He should have known.

"Becky might seem sweet, but she gets around. I mean, I don't want to talk smack on her, because she and I trade lip glosses, but I hear that she is a little bit of a heart breaker. Last week, she dumped her entire plate of tots over Jeremy Johnson's head, just because he'd forgotten to bring her a corsage to the winter formal"

Brittany's accusations seemed to open a floodgate of information about Becky and her 'heart breaking' ways with Santana claiming that Becky had stolen 3 boyfriends from her, Mercedes admitting that she had never really trusted her, and Tina stating that she thought she had seen her slashing the activity bus's tires last year.

Releasing a pent up breath, and unclenching his fists, Kurt held his hands up, asking wordlessly for silence

"While I appreciate all of your concern, advice, and the information regarding Becky's surprisingly colorful past, I need to remind you all, that she cannot break my heart"

Before he could go on to remind everyone that he was, in fact, gay, and therefore immune to the charms of a girl, the usually reserved Mike Chang burst into the conversation

"Kurt, that's what I told myself too. I told myself she couldn't hurt me..but she did. Oh my gosh, she hurt me so bad".

Kurt watched in disbelief as tears welled in Mike's eyes. A sympathetic Tina reached for him, fiercely whispering "She's not worth it, Mike. We said we weren't going to let her keep hurting you. Don't let yourself even think about it".

As the Glee Club, surrounded a sobbing Mike, Kurt reached into his locker, grabbed the offending letter, and took off. If he hurried, he could still catch the last half of French.

**Two days later**

" _y porque no me estas escuchando?" (why aren't you listening to me?)_

Kurt snapped out of his reverie. He was here in French class, it was Wednesday afternoon…why was his teacher speaking Spanish?

Raising his puzzled gaze to Madame Monroe, he found her eyes glinting with both censure and humor.

"As you seemed to be on a different planet, I decided that different language might be needed to reach you"

Flushing, Kurt issued a muttered apology and trained his eyes on the board as Madame wrote out a series of verbs, asking that the class conjugate them in the present tense.

Filing out of his class moments later, he braced himself for what he knew was coming. Becky.

Since that moment two days ago, he'd run into her everywhere. In classes, in the cafeteria, in the hallway, at Glee when she'd come to pass a messages to Mr. Shue from Coach Sylvester. She'd been there, every time he turned around.

It's what had made the last two days some of the most awkward of his life.

How was he going to tell her he wasn't interested? Obviously, the letters had made her bolder, if her increased presence was anything to judge by. Kurt was sure that she was getting ready to unleash the second part of her Love Letters campaign. Soon the letters wouldn't be enough and she'd want to take it to the next level. Kurt wasn't sure what the "next level" entailed for Becky, but from the things Brittany and Santana had been busy telling him, it didn't look good for him.

Even as he ran through scenarios in which he could let her down gently, a part of Kurt mourned for what he knew would be the end of the letters. Even knowing who the sender was hadn't ended Kurt's love affair with the letters themselves. The last two; if anything, had touched him even more than the first week. It was like…Becky…knew him so well, and knew what words would touch his very soul.

Monday's letter, the one he'd seen her thrust into his locker had been heartbreakingly beautiful

Kurt,

_"It took me by surprise__  
__When I saw you standing there__  
__Close enough to touch__  
__Breathing the same air__  
__You asked me how I've been__  
__I guess that's when I smiled and said just fine,__  
__Oh but baby, I was lying___

_What I really meant to say__  
__Is I'm dying here inside__  
__And I miss you more each day,__  
__There's not a night I haven't cried__  
__And baby here's the truth__  
__I'm still in love with you,__  
__That's what I really meant to say"_

Kurt had immediately goggled the words on his iPhone, finding them to be the words of a country song by someone named Cyndi Thomson.

Tuesday's letter had been even more poignant. It was the first letter to contain a personal addition from the sender…. from Becky, though Kurt had a hard time coming to terms with the idea that it was Becky sending these bright, heart breaking words.

_Kurt, _

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am home again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am whole again___

_Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am young again__  
__Whenever I'm alone with you__  
__You make me feel like I am fun again___

_However far away, I will always love you__  
__However long I stay, I will always love you__  
__Whatever words I say, I will always love you__  
__I will always love you__  
_

_p.s. - we've only been alone once, and though I know it's not a good memory for you, I cherish it. Because it's the closest I have ever been to heaven. _

Kurt had wracked his brains for hours after receiving that letter, trying to remember when he and Becky had been "alone" and why it would not have been "a good memory" for him. The closest he had been able to imagine was the last time he had been to the nurse's office at the start of the school year.

He'd gone because of a rash developing from a new moisturizer he had been trying. Becky had been in there for some kind of..stomach complaint. He'd heard her in the bathroom; obviously have some kind of illness.

The nurse had left them alone for a few minutes while she went to get some rash cream from the storage closet down the hall. Becky had finally emerged from the bathroom, looking like death warmed over. She'd favored Kurt with a glare and gone to lie down on the "nap sofa". (_That's what Puckerman called it, anyway_).

Kurt couldn't wrap his head around that idea that the nurse's office experience had been "the closest to heaven" Becky had ever experienced. Especially as he suspected that she had somehow stolen his lip gloss and then referred to him as "Kerby" several times.

Seeing the object of his thoughts zooming down the hall towards him, Kurt took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Becky!"

The small girl halted in her tracks, swiveling to face Kurt.

"What can I do for you, Kerby?"

What was with the "Kerby"? Kurt wondered. Oh my God. What if it was some kind of _pet name_? This was going to be even harder than he had thought.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you, Becky. I just wanted to talk to you about something"

Foot tapping impatiently, Becky crossed her arms across her cheerios uniform, "ok, so talk".

It looked like the rumors about Becky might be at least a little truthful, Kurt thought. She looked bored, superior, and indifferent. All the classic signs of a heart breaker. Pushing speculation on Becky's heart breaking ways to the back of his mind, Kurt took a deep breath and plunged ahead,

"Listen, I know you are in love with me. I saw you drop off a note at my locker. You are a really special girl, Becky and so many guys would be lucky to have you..."

Kurt's heartfelt speech dwindled to a halt.

Becky was laughing. And not the cool "laughing with you" kind of laughter. It was definitely the decidedly cruel "laughing at you" kind of laughter.

Struggling to control her mirth, Becky shook her head incredulously.

"In love with you, Kerby? Aren't you gay? Wait. You do know that you are gay, right?"

Kurt inhaled sharply. No wonder Mike Chang had been reduced to tears. Becky had a mean streak a mile wide! No wonder she was the perfect side kick to Coach Sylvester!

"Yes, I know I'm gay, and my name is Kurt!"

Becky reined her laughter in, and sighed.

"Well, you might know you are gay, but what you don't know is that you are an idiot"

That stung. What was she talking about? Wait...wasn't she supposed to be IN LOVE with him? What of all the sweetly written words and poems and song lyrics? He could see her eyes searching up the hall, and the crowd thinned out. The bell was about to ring.

Catching her hand before she could take off, Kurt had to ask

"Why am I an idiot?"

Becky looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "because Kerby, whatever Coach Sylvester is writing in those letters, they are not love letters, I know that much"

Kurt's mind whirled. Coach Sylvester was writing the letters? What was going on? Was she playing some elaborate prank? Was this her new way of messing with the glee club?

Grabbing Becky's small hand, Kurt detained her one last time.

"Becky, I know you've got to go. Did you say Coach was writing the letters? "

Walking down the now cleared hallway, Becky looked back at Kurt, uttering words that would turn his life upside down again.

"That's what he said. That's why he asked me to drop off the letters for Coach. He couldn't do it because he doesn't have a free period like me. He told me that Coach needed to talk to you."

Racing down the hall, opening the door to the women's locker room, Kurt was breathless,

"Who is "he"?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I promised a lot more Dave in this chapter, but the story kind of got away from me. However, hang in there and I promise Chapter 4 is going to be all Dave and Kurt. I will update tonight! **

Becky fixed him with her coldest glare, and shook off his hand, opening the door the girl's locker room. Turning to face Kurt she smiled.

"He told me not to tell anyone. Especially you."

And with a swish of the door and dainty wave of her fingers, she was gone. Off to do Coach Sylvester's bidding and collect love letters from someone. Someone male, thank the Lord.

Despite the roadblock that was Becky Jackson, Kurt felt a wave of relief and anticipation. His secret admirer was a boy, and he was one step closer to finding him. All he needed now was a plan.

**Three days later**

"It's like she toying with us! I followed her for three hours in 5 inch stilettos! I followed her into parts of this school I have never seen before! Did anyone else know we have a library?"

Santana; seated in the front row of chairs in the choir room, her aching feet propped up on Brittany's lap, was complaining long and hard to anyone who would listen about her turn on "Becky duty".

Following his interaction with the now infamous Miss Jackson, the Glee Club had called another emergency meeting. (_Kurt wondered what they would do when faced with a genuine emergency_) but anyway, the meeting had been called and The Second Great Plan had been created.

If Becky wouldn't give up her source, then they would each take turns shadowing her throughout the day. This was turning out to be ten times more complicated than any of them had imagined, as Becky only had 2 classes each day and spent the rest of her time doing Coach Sylvester's dirty work.

So far they had followed her to the following locations: every single room of the school, including the boiler room, the boys locker room, Figgins bible study space, underneath the bleachers, the activity buses (where Quinn had observed Becky kicking the tires), underneath the stage, and today, the library Santana hadn't known existed. Off campus, they had followed Becky to: the butcher, the trophy repair shop, the city counsel building, a half way house for alcoholics, the adult bookstore, a tattoo parlor called "the tribal tattoo", and on one occasion, Artie had watched from his car as she had teepee'd Mr. Shue's house. And all of this during school hours.

But no one had seen a note change hands. It's like they were appearing in Becky's backpack out of thin air.

Kurt; usually annoyed by Santana's whiny tone, smiled fondly from the back row of the choir room. Coming back to McKinley had been so good for him in so many ways. He'd thought he'd found acceptance and friendship at Dalton, but he couldn't imagine any of the Warblers trailing someone down to the boiler room.

The Glee Club's grades were dropping, detentions were rising, and parents were getting irate because of calls from the school regarding tardiness and absence from class. Kurt had never felt so loved and supported. If he never found the author of these mystery notes, he would always cherish this experience as the first time he had realized how much he was loved and supported by his glee clubbers.

Not that he didn't want to find the author.

Especially after the last three notes. If the first week's notes were a tribute to soul stirring and sweet romance, these last week's letters were an ode to passion.

Kurt was consistently surprised when his fingers weren't scorched from the heat pouring off the plain white paper. Fanning his flushed cheeks with his slender hand, he allowed himself to think about those last three letters, the ones he now had memorized.

Monday's letter, arriving on the day of the Becky Jackson interaction, had started the increase in heat. It had read,

_Kurt, _

_I will cover you with love when next I see you, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be amazed by me, and to confess to yourself that you had never even dreamed of such transports... When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours; I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them. _

Then Tuesday's had come. It wasn't exceptionally racy in content, but it was the source that set Kurt's heart beating at twice its normal rate.

_Before you Kurt my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. ... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything." _

This time the letter writer had included another p.s.

_p.s. - I know you love Twilight. I heard you talking about it to your friends. This is what Edward says to Bella. When you were gone I felt the same way Edward did about Bella. I won't let what happened to you happen again. I will always protect you. _

Kurt had stood, unmoving, at his locker for 20 minutes, reading the words over and over. Tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. He'd been so enraptured by the letter that he hadn't noticed the steadily dwindling crowd, the quiet in the hall, or the approach of Karofsky.

Looking up at the squeak of sneakers on linoleum floor, his tear blinded eyes had been shocked to see Karofsky stopped a few feet from him. His flight instinct had kicked in instantly, backing him up against him locker, the letter gripped securely behind his back.

Karofsky hadn't reacted to his knee jerk reflex of jumping back. He'd merely picked up the book bag Kurt had dropped on the floor (_sometime during his perusal of the letter, it must have slipped from his fingers_).

Handing the bag to Kurt, head down, the bigger boy had muttered

"You ok, Hummel?"

Wiping his eyes and grabbing his messenger bag, he'd quickly secured the letter in his pocket, before darting down the hall, ignoring Karofksy's question. The bully might be ignoring Kurt for now, but Kurt still didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. There was nothing that they had to say to each other.

Shaking his head, Kurt dismissed the jock from his mind. He had better things to think about. Like Wednesday's letter.

Wednesday's letter had been the most passionate yet. It was so scorching that Kurt; for the first time, refused to show it to anyone. It hadn't been a quote from Byron, or lyrics from Snow Patrol, or even an Edward Cullen quote. What made it so romantic, so passionate and meaningful to Kurt was that the author was finally finding his own voice.

Wednesday's letter was entirely original and intensely, overwhelmingly personal.

_Kurt,_

_I can't stop thinking of you. When I pass you in the hall it hurts to not reach out and touch you. To me, you are beauty. I find myself doing stupid things because I cannot concentrate, thinking of you. Just seeing you here, and so happy, fills my heart with joy. It should be enough to know you are happy. But I can't stop myself from wanting more. From wanting to feel your skin. With my hands and my mouth. From wanting to kiss those lips. For an hour, or a year..whatever time you could spare. I wish I were less honest and could say that my love for you was purely romantic and platonic. It's not, Kurt. I yearn for the touch of your fingers, the feel of your body. I want you wrapped around me every night. I want to wake and see those beautiful eyes looking into mine. I want...everything with you. I want it so much, sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe. _

Cheeks flushed, Kurt came back to the present. The choir room was filling up, and Mr. Shue was writing a word on the board for this weeks assignments.

"Passion"

Wow. Apparently Mr. Shue was now a mind reader, as well as a Spanish teacher and glee leader.

Mr. Shue was reaching into his bag, talking about poems made into songs, something about someone named William Blake. After a few seconds, he looked up, irritation written on his even features.

"Dang it, I think I left the sheet music at the printer in the library. Can someone run and grab it for me?"

A chorus if "Not it's "raced around the room. Kurt's feeble "not it" sounding weakly, and clearly last. Mr. Shue gave him a rueful smile.

"Thanks, Kurt. If it's not on the printer, Ms. Aryon should have it."

Kurt hoped it was on the printer. Ms. Aryon had taken a dislike to him after overhearing him referring to her as the "crazy cat lady". But seriously, how many books on cats did one high school library need? It was ridiculous.

Dragging his loafer clad feet down the hall, he hummed to himself. So entertained was he by his own three part humming harmony of "match maker" that he almost missed it.

Someone was shoving a note into his locker. And that someone wasn't Becky.

It was Dave Karofsky.

Kurt's feet felt nailed to the floor, as shock pounded through his body. Why was Dave Karofsky leaving him a note? What? Could he be...no, no, no.,Kurt dismissed that thought immediately. There was no way such an intense and emotional love letter campaign could have been waged by Dave "the fury" Karofsky.

Karofysky's definition of romance probably consisted of buying his girlfriend a hot dog and slushie before having sex. He was not mentally capable of forming the words "_To me, you are beauty". _

Then Kurt thought about the kiss. The one he usually tried to pretend had never happened. He didn't know if Dave was gay. Maybe he was. But it was a big leap to go from closeted bully to love lorn secret admirer.

Kurt couldn't decide what to do. Confront him or hide and wait for more evidence.

He'd almost made up his mind to hide, when the decision was taken from him.

Dave, casting one last desperate look around the hallway, had seen him.

Kurt had heard the expression "going white as a ghost", but Dave's face in that moment was the first time he had ever seen it first hand.

Kurt knew the truth in that moment. Karofsky was his secret admirer.

Oh God.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. Please don't kill me. Remember, this is just the beginning of their story and I plan to add at least one more chapter tonight. I think it might be about 15 chapters in all. I am a total Kurtofsky shipper, so this isn't exactly how I wanted the story to go either. It just felt right and when they do get together (which they will, baby!) it will be a stronger, more real, more emotional union. As intensely as they've hated each other, their love for each other will be even more intense. Hold onto your hats, people! **

A week had passed and Kurt could still remember that moment in the hallway like it had just happened.

He remembered seeing Dave's stricken face and slowly realizing that his letters, his beautiful, cherished letters had been written by…him.

In that moment he had been filled with rage.

Karofsky had stolen so much from him. Half his junior year at McKinley, his feelings of confidence and safety, and now this. He'd stolen all the joy and hope that Kurt had felt at being the recipient of someone's secret and passionate love.

It had been that rage that had propelled his feet firmly down the hall, away from the library and towards his locker, where the jock stood frozen.

Turning his code quickly, he blinded reached into his locker, pulling out the letter that had recently been placed instead. Waiting until Dave had lifted his bowed head, Kurt met his hazel eyes, with his own blue eyed gaze. He had held the letter up in one hand and; with a hint of smile on his face, he'd crushed it.

He'd crushed it and threw it in the face of his former tormentor. Ignoring the look of devastation on the face of the bigger boy, he had told Karofsky everything that he thought of him.

He'd told him that he thought Dave was ugly, stupid, and cruel. That he would never make it out of Lima, that high school would be the highlight of his pointless life. That the letters had been a joke to him and his friends, and the words written had made him sick to his stomach. He told Dave that he didn't believe he was gay, he believed Dave was interested in boys because no girls would date him.

Every cruel, hurtful thought that had ever come to his mind was expressed. All the pain and rage of being shoved into the lockers a hundred times spewed out of Kurt in that moment. He left nothing unsaid.

Turning on his heel, he'd left the jock where he'd found him. Heading for the library, he'd cast one last glimpse over his shoulder. What he'd seen had replayed itself in his mind over and over in the seven days since. Karofsky had bent over, picking up the crumpled up letter, desperately smoothing it with shaking fingers. And, tears falling slowly down his face, he'd placed the letter back in Kurt's locker.

In the seven days since Kurt hadn't touched the letter. He'd had to come up with an explanation when he got back to Glee with the sheet music. He told them he'd seen a kid from Dalton leaving the letters that he didn't like him, and had let him down gently.

No matter his feelings about Karofsky, he wouldn't out him. He wasn't that petty. However, this meant that he was alone in his anguish. He couldn't talk about it with Mercedes or Tina or anyone really.

He had gone through every emotion since that day by the lockers with Karofsky. He felt at times relief, like he'd finally gotten to defend himself. At others times he felt shame for what he had said. He'd been so cruel, especially in calling the letters a joke, and saying they'd made him sick. Lord knows that was far from the truth.

His feeling of shame soon outweighed all others. They intensified every time he saw Karofsky. He knew that the jock was doing his best to stay out of Kurt's way. He'd noticed him less and less in his daily commute between classes. The few glimpses of him that he'd seen Dave had his head bowed or his face turned away. But that didn't stop Kurt from seeing the results of his comments.

Dave had visibly lost weight. He wore a look of permanent sadness, and did not speak to anyone really. According to Finn, he'd been skipping practice, and he was zoned out in the science class they shared.

Kurt; having been the recipient of so much suffering, couldn't stand to see another human being in so much pain. He'd have to find time to talk to the jock, and get things on better footing between them. They didn't have to be friends, but Kurt thought that Dave had suffered enough.

With this new plan in mind, Kurt already felt better, the weight of guilt lifting off his shoulders. Reaching into his locker, he reached for his books, and; at the last minute, grabbed the crumpled letter. Now that he had decided what to do, it couldn't hurt to see what the last letter said. Could it?

**Later that night**

Kurt hadn't seen Dave all day. He was frustrated by this lack of progress in his plan. Already he felt the guilt of his harsh words settling back on his shoulders. He needed to ease his burden, and soon.

Dumping his messenger bag on his bed, he tossed himself down next to it. Clicking on his iPod, he flipped forward to his favorite musical, Les Miserables. It felt like the right moment for some Les Mis. The first song, a little fall of rain, flowed into his speakers, settling his nerves.

Homework time.

Flipping onto his stomach, he reached for his bag, rifling through for his pens and notebook. Oh my gosh, the letter.

He'd stowed it in his bag, and; in the rush of class and intense glee practice, he'd completely forgotten. Breaking the seal, Kurt flipped open the crumbled page, fully expecting some lines from Shakespeare or perhaps an awkward confession of adoration. Scanning the page, he read:

_Kurt, _

_I can't hide behind someone else's words any longer. I can't hide behind these letters any longer. You deserve more than that. You deserve the world. I have never met a kinder, better person than you. As much as I am in love with you, and as much as I desire you, it's who you are that draws me in. You care about everyone and everything. You are passionate and proud and honest. Everything I've ever wanted to be, I guess you could say. _

_I don't deserve any of that care or passion. I am not fit to even stand in your presence. I have hurt you so badly and it kills me. If I could take back all of the cruelty and pain I've caused you, I would. I would take it back a hundred times._

_This will be the last letter. Not because you don't deserve a million more. You do. And I could write them, Kurt, god knows I could. Everything about you inspires me. You just deserve them from someone better than me. _

_I love you. _

_David Karofsky_

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_…Kurt's trembling hands dropped the letter, reaching up to cover his mouth.

David had signed his name to the last letter. Knowing that Kurt hated him, knowing that he could use it as a tool to destroy him at McKinley.

He'd signed his fucking name!

If Kurt thought he'd known what guilt was before, he was mistaken. Waves of guilt slammed into him now, and if he hadn't already been lying on his bed, he had no doubt his legs would have crumpled.

Karofsky had humbled himself before Kurt, and Kurt; unknowingly, had crushed him into the ground. Had confirmed every negative, harsh view David held of his own character.

Grabbing his coat, he sprinted down the stairs, grabbing Finn's football phone and address tree on the way out the door.

**Ten minutes later**

41 Evelyn Rd.

Kurt's GPS had taken him the 5 miles to the address listed under Karofsky D. on Finn's emergency weather phone tree.

He hadn't realized how close the other boy lived.

Looking up into the modest two story from his car; its lights blazing in the early evening hours, Kurt felt a surge of nerves slowly starting to intermix with the adrenalin that had propelled him across town to this unknown street.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to climb out of the car. His feelings weren't going to get calmer the longer he waited.

Taking careful, precise steps up the narrow walk, he concentrated on what he would say. "Sorry" didn't sound right. "Can we talk" might work. Sighing heavily, cheeks flushed from the chilled breeze, he closed his eyes."You can do this, Hummel".

Reaching out, he pressed the bell. Oh God, there was no turning back now. He could already hear the approaching footsteps. This was it.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when the door slammed open.

It was Becky Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I've successfully avoided getting caught up on my work all day! YES! Thank you for all of your reviews, encouraging me to keep going! For all of you who have been waiting patiently for a little Kurtofsky love, this chapter is for you! I will update a chapter a day for the rest of the week, so stay with me! (Although, if Kurt and Blaine kiss on Tuesday night, it is going to take some of the wind out of my sails, I confess) **

"It's you!"

It took Kurt a minute to assimilate that the shouted accusation had been directed at him. Clearly, Becky was not pleased to see him.

Had he gotten the wrong house?

"Umm…does David Karofsky live here?'

"This is his house, yes." Becky stood braced in front of the door, as if she suspected Kurt might try and rush through at any moment.

Shaking his head at the strangeness of this situation, Kurt decided to embrace the dreamlike quality of the night and just go with it. More than likely he'd wake up in a few minutes and this mad dash across town would reveal itself to be some guilt induced delirium.

"Well, can I come in? I need to speak with him. It's important"

Eyeing him suspiciously, she eased back from her position. "He's in his room, it's all the way in the back" she indicated, pointing a short finger down a side hallway.

"Listen, Kerby. Me and Elly will be out here, just in case you were thinking of starting any trouble"

Good Lord, he must be dreaming. Becky Jackson was threatening him now? He really did need to talk to Figgins about Sue's influence over her; Becky had become a literal copy of the cheerios coach.

Looking into the living room on his right, Kurt glanced at a smaller, more feminine version of Karofsky. This must be his sister, Elly. It took Kurt a minute to realize it, but he was shocked when he looked a second longer at the girl who was standing at the entrance to the darkened living room, a movie blaring in the background.

She had Down syndrome too. Just like Becky.

Kurt was shocked. He had no idea that Karofsky had a handicapped sister. But he couldn't think about that right now. Filing that away in the folder in his head titled "more crap I didn't know about McKinley's resident bully", he promised to process it later. With all the other freaking things he didn't understand about Karofsky. Nodding in the general direction of the two girls, he squared his shoulders and began down the hall.

A door stood ajar at the end of the hall. Kurt could hear low music poring out from behind the closed door. Was that…Paramore?

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling..._

_You are the only exception._

Yep, that was Paramore. For some reason Kurt was surprised. He hadn't expected Dave to listen to anything other than Bon Jovi and maybe some random country music. He'd pegged his musical and personal style as decidely"redneck".

But then again, anyone that could write the words that he'd written Kurt in those letters; letters Kurt had secretly saved, couldn't be a total Neanderthal.

Pausing outside the door, Kurt gathered every last vestige of courage he possessed. This wasn't going as planned, but he knew that he wouldn't sleep tonight. Not until he'd taken some kind of step to make this right.

Easing open the door, he peered into the dim room. Only to be surprised yet again.

Even with the poor lighting he could see that Dave's room was tidy, light, and colorful. This room was nothing like the den of football trophies and pin up girls that Kurt had suspected he'd find.

One wall was covered with stunning photographs of nature. In the middle of the pictures, Kurt could see a grinning Dave, holding what looked like an expensive camera. _He'd taken the nature pictures himself. Wow._

Another wall was covered with band pictures, and song lyrics. Kurt, inching into the room was surprised to find the mix on the wall to be very eclectic. Dave had everything from Blink 182 to Mozart.

_He's kind of a Renaissance man_, Kurt thought wonderingly. _All that was missing was a table covered in inventions_. Weird how someone so seemingly enlightened could be a bully. It was jarring combination.

Tearing his eyes from the music, he spotted Dave. He was sprawled out across his bed, shoes kicked off; face half plastered into his pillow. Even in sleep, he looked exhausted. Dark circles ringed his closed eyes and his clothing, twisted every which way, was clearly hanging off his frame.

For the first time in his quest to fix things with Dave, Kurt felt genuine sorrow. The guilt that had led him to read that last letter, the guilt that had propelled him to Dave's house had been entirely about making himself feel better. He hadn't wanted to feel anything and had undertaken this task to rid himself of blame and the heaviness that lay on his conscience.

Seeing his former bully so exhausted, so defeated, so alone... changed something in Kurt. Something fundamental.

He no longer was here to assuage his own conscience.

He was here to heal Dave's pain.

Unbidden, the words of one of Dave's last letters seeped into his mind.

"_I yearn for the touch of your fingers, the feel of your body. I want you wrapped around me every night. I want to wake and see those beautiful eyes looking into mine" _

Not giving himself time to think, Kurt kicked off his boots and grabbed the quilt hanging over the back of Karofsky's bed.

Hovering near the edge of the bed, he hesitated. What _was_ he doing? What _the hell_ was he doing? Was he really contemplating climbing into bed with a boy who; until recently, had been the person he most feared in the whole world?

A muttered exclamation startled him out of state of frozen animation. Jumping back a step, he peered at the bed, waiting for an angry and confused Dave Karofsky to surface, demanding an explanation.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry".

Huh. Not what he expected.

Karofsky talked in his sleep. Something about knowing that, being possibly the only person that knew that, filled Kurt with a sense of security. Easing forward, he still wasn't determined on what course of action to take. Whether to stay or go. Karofsky's next mumbled words made the decision for him.

"I miss you, Kurt. So sorry"

Eyes welling, Kurt shed his jacket and, dragging the quilt over both of them, climbed into David Karofsky's bed. Breathing deeply of the faint hint of Old spice, he allowed his body to relax into the heated warmth of Dave's.

Exhausted, confused, and completely out of his element, Kurt closed his eyes. He didn't know if this would do any good. He couldn't guess what Dave would say upon awakening. He had no idea what _he _would say.

He just knew that; as of thirty seconds ago, when he'd let himself relax into the other boys body, nothing had felt so right in all of his life.

The first thing that Kurt registered was the temperature. Finn must not have messed with the thermostat last night. His step brother was constantly turning it down, claiming to be overheated, while Kurt followed behind him, turning it up, claiming to be frozen.

As a result, he woke up cold most mornings, shivering beneath his goose down comforter. This morning; however, he felt warm and comfortable, and truly well rested. Sighing, he reached to pull the covers even higher over his body.

That's when it registered. He wasn't alone in his bed.

Then it registered. This wasn't his bed.

_What the..._

Last night came back in a flash Oh my gosh, he was in Karofsky's bed. WITH KAROFSKY.

Peering his eyes open, he became aware of several things at once.

Yes, he was indeed in Karofsky's bed with Karofsky

He was currently draped across the other boy's muscular, broad chest as he continued to sleep. Dave's deep, steady breaths explained why it seemed like the bed was raising and lowering every few seconds.

Escape was not an option as he was he literally wrapped up in Karofsky's arms, his cheek pressed to his heart.

Karofsky looked hot in the morning. With a hint of stubble, and his face relaxed into a peaceful smile, Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen the jock look more handsome.

Something of Kurt's panic must have been conveyed to the sleeping foot ball player. From peaceful slumber, Karofsky snapped into awareness.

Kurt tensed, awaiting the anger he was sure was coming. He'd sure as hell be angry if he woke up with someone random in his bed.

For what felt like the millionth time, Karofsky surprised him.

Laughing softly, he pulled Kurt closer; rolling so that he was bracing himself on his arms over Kurt's paralyzed form.

"Wow...I never have dreams this realistic. How does this feel so real?"

Karofsky's face was radiant with joy. Reaching down, he pressed his lips to Kurt's jaw line, trailing them slowly across and down to his neck.

_Oh my gosh_…Karofsky thought he was dreaming!

Before Kurt could get a word in, before he could assure David that he was most certainly NOT dreaming, Karofsky's lips ventured back up, and covered the other boys.

Dragging his lips across Kurt's, he whimpered, pulling Kurt's bottom lips between his teeth for the briefest second.

"God, I never have dreams this good. It must be the cold medicine I took last night. Yes, kiss me, Kurt. Oh my god, it feels so good, like I knew it would. Like I remembered it"

Dave's mouth was hot and sweet. He tasted like Kurt's favorite candy. And, _oh my gosh_, Kurt could not get enough.

Bodies braced against each other, hands in each others hair and cupping each other's faces, their lips met again and again. Each kiss was like a drug, drawing them back for another and another.

Breaking free of the sensual haze, Kurt buried his face in Dave's neck, breathing heavily. Running his lips and tongue along Dave's neck, he reveled in the moans and sounds his biting kisses and caresses elicited from the bigger boy.

"Oh my gosh, that turns me on so hard. Don't stop, don't stop."

Kurt caught Dave's earlobe gently with his teeth, pulling lightly.

Dave's body bucked up off the bed, causing friction that had both of them groaning.

Lips feverishly reunited, they kissed almost without stopping for breath, unable to get their fill of each other. Dave's hands had long since slipped free of Kurt's tousled hair and were moving with increasing urgency up and down his body.

His breath coming in pants, Dave tore his mouth free. Now it was Kurt's turn to whimper, as he tried to coax Dave's mouth back to his.

"No, no..god, don't do that, I won't be able to stop"

Dave's restraint, softly comforting words and now soothing hands slowly reached Kurt's fevered brain. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed in the jock's arms, his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Staring into the bright hazel eyes, he took stock of his situation. He was in Dave Karofsky's bed, in Dave Karofsky's arms, and he had just tried to push Dave to second base. Oh yeah, and Dave may or may not believe that he was dreaming.

Surely no one before on Earth had been in this exact situation. What should he say?

Sighing, casting caution to the wind, he said the only thing he could think of

"So, I bet you are wondering how I ended up here, eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Thank you SO SO SO much for all of your kind reviews and favorites, etc. They made a crazy Monday so much more festive! This chapter was hard for me. I wanted it to be all kissing, all the time, but once again the story wanted to be something different. Let me just say this, I am staying up late tonight and working on tomorrows chapter. And what happens in the janitors closet, stays in the janitors closet!**

Kurt didn't know what to feel: stunned outrage or heart stopping relief.

Who the hell _fell back asleep_ after making out _in their own bed_ with the _alleged _love of their life?

He lifted his head from Dave's now relaxed shoulder, staring down at the slumbering jock in complete disbelief. He was a second away from smacking the bigger boy awake and demanding an apology when his gaze caught upon something on David's night stand.

A half empty bottle of Nyquil.

He'd taken _half a bottle_? That was enough to tranquilize a horse! No wonder it had caught back up with him! Kurt's only experience with Nyquil consisted of taking the recommended capful last year when he'd had the flu. He'd woken up 15 hours later.

_Sigh_. Maybe this was for the best.

Ignoring the pull of his senses which screamed at him to never ever leave this bed, he eased himself away from the blissful warmth of the slumbering boy's large body. Feeling the outrage fully drain from his body, he embraced the feeling of relief.

He didn't know what to think. Or feel. He'd gone from fearing, to hating, to feeling sorry for, to full on making out with this one boy in such a short frame of time that he felt like he must be experiencing emotional whiplash.

_Emotional whiplash? _God, boy problems made one dramatic, didn't they?

Kurt paused in the act of shoving his feet into his boots and savored the moment. He; Kurt Hummel, was having boy problems. Suppressing a completely inappropriate desire to giggle madly, he quickly donned his jacket and tip toed for the door. Glancing at his phone he saw that it was 5:45 am.

Oh hallelujah.

His family would never realize he'd been gone, as he'd planned to be out late the night before and maybe, just maybe, Karofsky would write this off as a dream, giving Kurt the time he needed to sort through the insane overwhelming tangle of his emotions.

Easing down the dim hall, he reached for the front door handle.

"Wakey, wakey, shakey bakey"

_Of course._ Kurt knew that it was too good to be true. His escape and "_pretend it was a dream_" plan crumbling around him, he turned to face the source of the strange greeting.

Becky Jackson sat on the third step up from the bottom of the Karofsky's L-shaped stair case. Clad in floor length florid purple penguin pajamas, her blond hair in a fuzzy halo around her head, she made an inadvertently adorable picture.

Kurt smiled, completely disarmed. Becky was a sweet girl; surely she'd keep his secret.

"Wondering if I'll keep your secret, Kerby?"

Kurt jumped back a step.

_Oh my gosh, she was a witch_! That was the only possible explanation for her mind reading abilities. Good lord, first a night spent with his former bully and now a run in with a witch. Kurt wasn't sure when his life had turned into some kind of soap opera but he wanted out.

Giving the small girl a panicky smile, Kurt cast about for some reply. Unsure of the extent of her witch powers and definitely not wanting to stir her wrath, Kurt decided that his best bet was to play it cool. Summoning his best "_you people will all work for me someday_" tone, he pled ignorance.

"What secret? I don't know what you are talking about"

For the second time in his life, Kurt was treated to the sound of Becky's scornful laughter. Standing up on the stair, she was now slightly taller than him, and Kurt had the distinct feeling that she was using this temporarily superior height to make herself more intimidating. Not that she needed to add anything else to scare Kurt. He was petrified. Her mind reading alone had accomplished that. Even the penguins on her pajamas had begun to look menacing. Swallowing audibly, he took a step back.

"I am talking about you and Davey. Getting it on like donkey kong last night"

Kurt had never been so outraged in his life. His fear of her possibly being a witch and the menacing penguins aside, he was not going to stand here and listen to her lurid accusations.

"We DID NOT "get it on like donkey kong" last night, thank you very much! And..."

His impassioned speech was cut short by Becky's labored sigh.

"I'm just joking with you, Hummel. God, you gay boys take yourself so seriously. Sorry. That was insulting. ALL you boys take yourselves too seriously. First it's Davey listening to so much Evanescence emo music I want to vomit, and now you, getting all hyped up over not getting to second base with him, then its Mike Chang calling my voice mail and crying, and then Jeremy Johnson sending me corsage after corsage, as if that could make up for…"

Becky ranted on, listing at least 10 other boys whom she was disgusted with, but Kurt had sort of fazed out after her mentioning Dave.

He'd listened to Evanescence? Pining away for Kurt?

The Kurt of yesterday would have been delighted at the idea of a boy listening to sad music, tormented by love for him. It would have seemed thrilling and poetic.

But something about spending the night in David Karofsky's arms had changed him.

When he thought of Dave in pain, it hurt _him _somehow. If Karofsky wanted to pine he could damn well do it at Kurt's house, over some Chinese and a game of Clue.

_Now he was planning date nights_. God, he needed to get out of here.

He had just spent the first night of his life with another boy, his Gucci pants were rumpled beyond repair, he desperately needed a latté, and a large part of his brain (_brain…yeah right_) was telling him to make a break for it and run down the hall. Back into Dave's arms. Back to the only place he had ever felt completely safe and cherished.

"..and then I told him, "suck it up, Puckerman. I gotta play the field", well he didn't like that, I will tell you.."

"BECKY!"

Startled out of her speech by Kurt's urgent whisper, she turned to see him open the door. With one foot out, he turned to speak,

"Let's please keep this between us and I will put in a good word for you with the Finny bear"

A smile of satisfaction stretching across her face, she hopped over the few steps to the door, sticking her hand out to shake.

"Deal"

**TWO DAYS LATER**

It was Monday morning**. **Kurt had held it together all weekend. Barely.

After his rush out Karofsky's house, he'd spent the weekend alternately listening to his entire evanesce collection (wondering what Dave's favorite songs were), jumping every time his phone rang (wondering if it was Dave) and trying on his greenish gray sweaters (which matched the color of Dave's eyes).

Sitting in the back row of the choir room, wearing his favorite express skinny jeans and a greenish gray turtle neck sweater, he couldn't believe how much had changed since he had last set foot in this room.

It seemed hard to believe that everything was the same. The same tired old blue chairs and slightly out of tune piano. The same stack of sheet music and rusting music stands. How could it all be the same when he had changed so much? Surely that night in Dave's arms had turned the whole world on its axis.

Kurt was saved from his obsessive musings by the arrival of a gaggle of Glee clubbers; coffee's clutched in hand, grumbling about having to come in early for practice for nationals. Kurt was grateful for the extra practices Mr. Shue had scheduled. Anything to get out of his own head.

Mercedes sailed into the room, her phone glued to her ear, yakking in animated tones to someone on the other line.

"No, I am not kidding! I mean, who could it be? No, I already asked Santana and she said it was not her! She spent the weekend at Brit's house"

Mercedes laughed and taking her seat motioned Kurt over excitedly, indicating he was to sit beside her.

_Oh good! Fresh, hot gossip_! This is just what Kurt needed to take his mind off how much he loved the smell of Old Spice. And how cold and lost he'd felt in his bed the last two nights.

"Ok, well if you hear anything, call me. I know. I know."

Mercedes slammed her phone shut and turned to Kurt, eyes sparkling.

"You are not going to believe this!"

"What?" Kurt's only complaint about his gossip fests with Mercedes is that she enjoyed dragging out the drama a little too much.

"Guess who I just saw in the parking lot with a hickey the size of Texas?"

"Ohmigod, who?' A thousand possibilities ran through Kurt's mind. Rachel. Finn. Mr. Shue. Figgins. Coach Sylvester. Or maybe Figgins AND Coach Sylvester. Shaking his head with disgust, Kurt snapped back to attention. And was glad he was sitting down, because what she said next knocked the breath from his lungs.

"Dave Karofsky"

**Two class periods later**

Kurt had been walking around in a daze most of the day. He felt both completely out of it and strangely alert at the same time. Immersed in a sea of gossip and speculation about "the hickey", he'd prepared for the worst.

Whatever that was.

The only thing he could grasp at this moment was that the "_it was only a dream_" plan was an epic fail.

" I know. Whoever left that mark meant business! I've never seen anything like it…"

"He's someone's property, that's for sure. I don't know..Jessica said she thought it was some girl from her sister's sorority"

"I don't know why, but it makes him hotter to me!"

The comments of various squealing groups of girls spun around in Kurt's already overloaded brain. He couldn't escape discussion of Karofsky's infamous mark anywhere. He even thought he'd overheard the teachers speculating on it.

Maybe it would be better if he went home and waited for talk to die down. Not that he was worried about anyone suspecting him. He just didn't need this right now.

The third period bell ringing found Kurt by his locker. Shoving his books inside, he grabbed his keys and wallet. He'd never ditched before. But Puckerman made it sound easy enough. Just walk out the doors looking confident, and you wouldn't get stopped.

Slamming the locker door, he took a deep breath. Surely sneaking out would be easier than dealing with this all day. _"_You can do it, Hummel_"_

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the door to the janitor's closet squeak open. What the hell… His paranoia about being caught ditching got the better of him. What if Figgins was in there, preparing to call his dad once he watched him walk out the door?

Somewhere in his brain, Kurt realized that he was thinking irrationally. Why would Figgins hide in a janitor's closet, spying on his student? Who really cared if he left for a little over half a day?

But the idea had grabbed him and he couldn't leave until he'd investigated the source of his paranoia.

Striding over to the closet, huffing in self disgust at his stupidity, he reached in with his right hand, preparing to flip on the light.

Before his brain could process what was happening, he was grabbed by the shoulder and hauled into the closet.

Adrenaline surged through his body, sending him tripping away from his assailant towards the door. Reaching a shaking hand out he grabbed the door handle and then, with his other hand, reached for the light.

"I thought it was just a dream"

Oh my god. Karofsky.

Flipping on the weak light, Dave saw him. Dressed in faded jeans and a blue sweater over a button down shirt, he looked so strong, so handsome that Kurt melted a little in that moment. His hands stopped shaking and he let go of the door knob.

Quickly his eyes went to the open neck of his sweater. He saw it. The hickey that had rocked McKinley High for the last several hours.

_Oh my god, what did I do to him?_ Kurt wondered, half proud, half horrified.

"I should have told you...my skin bruises really easily." His nervous, shy half smile melted Kurt even more.

Trying to clear his head, Kurt rubbed a weary hand across his face.

"I guess the subject just never came up". Smiling ruefully, he stared at the other boy. What now? Dave shuffling his feet, head bowed; spoke in a soft, hesitant voice.

"I…I could have hidden it. Maybe I should have. I know you aren't ready for this. God, I'm not ready for this. I just felt like if I hid it, I would be hiding again. Hiding who I am, and who I love."

His voice had shook with the last few words and Kurt couldn't help but feel overcome. Here he was, in the small bleach scented janitors closet in the middle of a school day, with a notorious jock and bully. And it was one of the most romantic moments of his life.

Smiling shyly, he reached his hand across the few feet needed to reach the door knob. And then he locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Thank you SO much for continuing to read my story. I can't tell you how much I love reading your reviews and getting your faves/subscriptions! You seriously inspire me. I don't know what is going to happen on Glee, but I am in love with this story and have like a billion more chapters planned****So, I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy the janitor's closet! (I wrote it at work, blushing like a 13 year old!)**

Heat.

Of all of Kurt's rioting senses, the feeling of being warm from head to toe was the most pervasive.

Almost before Kurt's hand left the door knob, Dave had been moving forward, backing Kurt up the last few inches until his back hit the cool tile of the of closet wall. Before this weekend, he knew he would have felt threatened and unnerved being this close to the bigger boy.

Now he felt surrounded. Enmeshed. Safe. And so warm it was making him shiver from head to toe.

Dave's arms were braced around either side of his body, their legs brushing. Kurt inhaled shakily, taking in the faint hint of old spice. Oh god, the old spice again. Kurt knew he'd never be able to smell it again without getting hot. Kurt watched; blue eyes dazed, as Karofsky leaned in, running his lips along Kurt's neck.

"I liked that you marked me." He punctuated his words with a faint nip at the sensitive skin of Kurt's neck.

"I would mark you all over your entire body if I could. I would ruin you for anyone else's lips. Anyone else's hands. Anyone else's body"

Hindered by Kurt's turtle neck sweater, his lips had moved up and were brushing over Kurt's sensitized mouth with every other word he said.

The combination of quick kisses and his husky baritone was driving Kurt slowly out of his mind. Whimpering at the teasing love play, Kurt lunged forward, capturing the teasing mouth with his the jock's answering moan was all it took to push him over the edge. His hands, which had been frozen at his side, reached around and grasped the other boy's sweater, his nails lightly scoring Dave's back through the layers of fabric. He couldn't get close enough.

Lips melded together, tongues entwined, Kurt wanted more. _He needed more._

Dragging his lips away, he panted, unable to catch his breath. Dave took the opportunity to return to the favor from their last make out session. Grasping Kurt's earlobe between this teeth, he gently tugged.

Inhaling sharply, Kurt slammed his body into Dave's. Now he knew why the jock had reacted so strongly to that caress the other night. It sent fire scorching through every nerve in his body.

Letting go of his sensitized lobe, Dave began running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, grasping him close, muttering endearments.

"Kurt, baby oh my god, you feel so good. I need you. You don't know how much. I can't sleep, I can't think, I...I can't feel anything without you."

Kurt's heart raced even faster. Hearing this boy; this boy who had always elicited strong emotions from him, declare that he needed _him_, that he couldn't feel without _him_, was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard.

The sweeping words of the love letters faded in comparison. The heart wrenching song lyrics seemed bland and trivial.

This. This very moment in the janitor's closet across from his locker. This was _their love letter._ And it was more heartbreakingly beautiful to Kurt than a hundred poems. At this moment he wasn't reading about love, or watching it acted out, or sung about. In that moment, in Dave's arms, listening to his simple expression of need, held close to his heart, the recipient of his kisses and caresses, Kurt felt love.

It took his breath away.

Pulling back a few inches, Kurt ran his hands up the other boy's back and pulled his face up from his neck. Looking into the hazel eyes that had dominated his dreams, seeing the flushed cheeks and reddened mouth, he smiled.

"You talk too much, Karofsky"

**Later that night**

Kurt sleepwalked through the rest of the day. After emerging from the janitor's closet (after another 20 minutes of..um..conversation) Kurt had finally made good on his decision to ditch.

It had been as easy as Puckerman had promised. Walking out the door, no one had once stopped they felt bad. Looking in the rear view mirror his car, he realized that he looked like he'd been hit by a hair was standing up on end, his eyes were fully dilated, and cheeks deeply flushed. His expression was one of complete shock and lord, more than likely they'd thought he was high. Maybe his dad would be getting that phone call after all!

He'd come home, eaten a bowl of lucky charms (his stress fix) and crashed down on his bed, exhausted.

Being in lust with someone really sapped one's energy.

Kurt was careful to define it as lust. There was no way he was ready to smack the "L word" to this..relationship...if that was what it was. He didn't even know how to define it. Especially after the "closet incident".

At that moment it hit him. The irony. He and Dave Karofsky had made out for the first time (well, the first fully aware on both sides time) in a FREAKING CLOSET.

Kurt's whole body shook with mirth. He'd made out with his closeted, homophobic, former bully in a closet. He wondered what a therapist would make of that. The laughter drained what little energy he had left, and a minute later he had drifted into a restless sleep.

Which explained why it was 11 pm, the entire house was asleep, and he sat up in the living room, restless, but not tired.

_God, was there only crap on TV at night?_ Kurt promised himself that if he flipped to one more channel with the juice maker infomercial, he would give up trying to entertain himself with TV and give sleep another shot. Just then, phone's text alert sounded.

Good, maybe Mercedes was up and they could talk about the egg yolk yellow polka dotted dress Berry had worn to school today. It was offensive on so many levels.

A number that he didn't know flashed across his phone.

_Can't sleep. Why aren't you here?_

What the..? If Finn had been surfing porn from his iphone again and somehow given his number to some pedophile, Kurt was going to set fire to all of his flannel shirts! (and this time it was not an idle threat!)

Deciding that ignoring the weirdo was probably his best bet, he turned back to the TV, clicking to the next channel.

The juice maker infomercial again! Exhaling a breath of disgust, Kurt clicked the off button on his remote. Sleep it was then.

The phone buzzed again.

Oh wonderful. Finn had found him a persistent pedophile. Just what he needed.

_Oh, I see how it is. Are you just going to hit it and quit it? Becky Jackson was right about you! Lol._

Whoa. His pedophile knew Becky Jackson? And if so, why was she talking smack about him to some perv…

Kurt's thoughts screeched mid sentence.

Dave.

Dave had his number and was texting him.

Squealing like...well, like a little girl, he tossed himself across the couch and quickly fired off a text.

_**How'd you get this number?**_

The 30 seconds to a reply passed like minutes. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_It was written on all of the boy's bathroom walls. Lol._

Smothering a laugh, Kurt typed out his reply.

_**No, that's your mom's number.**_

Take that, Karofsky! The other boy's reply was quick to arrive.

_Oh man, I wish I had known before I sent those dirty texts!_

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Hotness, kissing ability, the soul of a poet, and now a sense of humor? If he was trying to impress Kurt, he was succeeding beyond his wildest dreams. He responded to the other boys joke.

_**What dirty texts?**_

Kurt waited, breath held for the other boys reply. Would he keep it witty, or would he take it as an invitation to get his sext on?

_The ones where I wrote about how I could barely walk to fourth period and how I could still taste you on my lips, and how I ran six miles trying to get you out of my head, and it somehow made it worse._

His breath catching at the suggestive but sweet reply, Kurt didn't know how to reply. Did he take it up a notch? suggest they meet up? Or construct a barrier between them to give himself time to catch his breath and figure this all out?

Sigh. Why didn't love (and boys for that matter) come with an instruction manual?

Deciding to take a risk and go with his heart, he texted back.

_**I don't want to sleep without you**_

There was a long wait before the next text. As if Karofsky also didn't know what to say. The text alert of his phone didn't even have time to buzz, he grabbed it so quickly

_Me neither. I feel lost without you. The last 8 hours have passed like years. What should we do?_

He was asking Kurt what to do? Didn't he know that he was just as lost? Just as restless and confused. Which is why he surprised himself with his next text. He sent it almost without thought, as if he'd had a plan in the back of his mind the whole time, and had just been waiting for this moment.

_**Can you sneak me into your room?**_

This time the reply took less than 10 seconds. Kurt knew. He counted every one of them. Dave's number flashed on the screen, followed by two words.

_Hell yeah._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok. I think writing this chapter was very cathartic for me. I am at peace with the whole Klaine thing. And since Glee is taking a month off, we can just drift off into our little world of Kurtofsky magic! This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers. You people rock my toe socks, hardcore. ****(Especially YellowButterfly who requested a little less macking, a little more talking!)**** Please review. If you don't I will watch the Klaine kiss over and over and overdose on chocolate.! Don't make me do it, people!**

Sneaking into Dave Karofsky's bed was the easy part.

Getting out of it in the morning was the hardest thing Kurt had ever done.

After Dave had driven over and snuck Kurt in through the back door to his room, they'd climbed out of their jackets and shoes and fallen across the bed, face to face. Kurt had never felt his heart race so fast. Not even during their make out session in the janitor's closet.

Because in this bed, in the middle of the night, there were no fellow students right outside the door. There was no mop and bucket to avoid banging into and ringing bell to fear. In other words, there was nothing to stop them. From doing…_whatever._ Kurt knew he definitely wasn't ready for _whatever_. Not yet, anyway.

Raising his lowered gaze to the other boy he was surprised by what he saw. Dave was just as nervous as him. Something about knowing that they were in this together, that neither of them knew that to do, melted all the fear and awkwardness of the encounter from Kurt's mind. Being here in this bed meant a lot of things. It meant that maybe one day they'd be ready for…_whatever_… but tonight; this moment; it meant that they needed to be together, close in every way.

Grabbing the now familiar quilt, Kurt took the initiative and, reaching around the other boy, wrapped it around both of their bodies. Inching forward, he nestled his lean body along the jock's, with one leg thrown over both of his, and his head nestled in Dave's chest. Sighing deeply, he soaked in the moment. _Pure Bliss_. The feeling intensified when he felt the other boy's big hands running over his back. Not urgently or with any intention. Just comforting. Kurt had never felt so safe, so protected. He was literally in Dave's keeping, body and soul.

Burrowing his head deeper against the warmth of Dave's wool sweater, he murmured softly:

"Talk to me"

Dave's hands paused for a second in their soothing circles on Kurt's slowly relaxing frame.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

Kurt could feel the vibration of Dave's husky baritone through his whole body. Something about being able to hear _and_ feel his voice struck Kurt as extremely sexy. It took him a moment to slow down his rapid heart rate and reply.

"Everything. I want to know everything about you. I want to hear your opinions on everything. I want to know your favorite memory and your favorite kind of ice cream. When did you start taking pictures? Who's your favorite band? Why didn't I know that you had a sister?"

Kurt's flood of questions came to an abrupt close, as he felt Dave silent, shaking laughter.

"What is so funny, Karofsky?" Pushing back, he prepared his best "you better take me serious" glare for the other boy.

Dave's body continued to shake.

Kurt's temper was now genuinely triggered. Here he was; willing to open his heart and soul, and asking the boy who _claimed_ to love him to do the same, and all he got was derision. Well, if he wanted to be mocked, he could go home and sleep in the same room with Finn, who mercilessly teased him for his collection of China Dolls. _As if he didn't know they were valuable collectibles._

Seeing Dave's face now buried in the pillow, Kurt shoved his shoulder impatiently, running through the ideas of either storming out (which would involve a cold 5 mile walk home...in the middle of the night) or indignantly demanding a ride (less drama, but no pneumonia or scary walk). He hadn't quite determined his exit plan when Dave turned his face from the pillow.

Kurt was genuinely shocked. Rather than barely concealed mirth, his face was red and splotchy.

_My god_. Kurt drew in a startled and confused breath. Dave hadn't been laughing, he'd been crying.

Kurt had now seen his former bully crying twice. It made him feel like there was so much he didn't know, didn't get, and didn't see about the bigger boy.

"What's wrong, baby?"

It was Kurt's turn to run soothing hands over the jock's back. Snuggling back into their former embrace, he laid his head on the pillow across from Dave's, so that the blue eyes met hazel.

Taking a few shuddering breath, Dave managed to speak.

"This is so dumb. I feel so dumb. It's just…" pausing to inhale a shaky breath, he continued in an earnest whisper. "It's just that… no one ever cared about me before. I mean, besides my family. No one asks about my pictures or my sister Elly. The guys on the team only care about who you're screwing and where the next party or game is."

Whispering words of comfort, and brushing butterfly kisses along his forehead and cheeks, Kurt realized that; as much as he felt protected and safe within the arms of this big, handsome boy, that Dave felt protected and safe with him.

They were each other's safe harbor.

Kurt ran his soft hand along Dave's tear stained cheek. Leaning in, he brushed a quick, soothing kiss across the still trembling mouth.

"Tell me everything".

That night they talked about; well, _everything_.

Kurt found out that Dave didn't even really like football and didn't watch professional games.

Dave found out that Kurt did like football and cheered for the Steelers with his dad. Kurt was able to vent his rage over their recent superbowl defeat and walk Dave through what he called his play by play "what they should have done" playbook.

Dave told Kurt that he'd been taking pictures since the age of 5, when he got his first Polaroid. He showed Kurt his favorite pictures. One was a sunset, taken during his family's summer trip to the Grand Canyon. One was of his sister, Elly, swinging in the back yard at the age of 6, wearing an outfit she chose herself (Kurt couldn't help but admire her avant-garde style). The third picture astonished Kurt. It was a picture of him! Dave must have taken it during their last competition. He wasn't singing, but he looked flushed and radiant. They must have just finished their number.

He didn't know when he'd seen a better picture of himself, and told the other boy so. Dave; he found out, didn't accept compliments gracefully, muttering something about how he felt like a stalker taking the picture.

Kurt had tossed the pictures onto the nightstand and cupped Dave's face with his hands.

"You can stalk me anytime"

Their conversation took a backseat to a few minutes of fervent kissing. They _were_ in Dave's bed, after all. It would have been _wrong_ to not take a little advantage of the situation, Kurt reasoned.

Drawing back, Kurt rested his cheek back into Dave's chest, which now rose and fell sharply, with his labored breaths.

"Tell me about Elly".

Kurt could feel Dave's hesitation. Breathing deeply, he began; in a halting tone, to speak.

"It's just me and Elly. She is 3 years younger than me. A freshman this year. My mom couldn't have any more kids after she was born."

He paused, as if weighing his words.

"I've always loved Elly. She is the best sister a guy could ask for. I never noticed there was anything different. Not until...we got into the same school. The other kids were merciless. They called her "smelly elly" and "dumb dumb". My parents tried to protect her, but they couldn't be there every minute. And they didn't want to put her in a special school. She loved school, and half of the time didn't even seem to realize that they were making fun of her. But I knew it. That's one of the reasons…one of the reasons, I became the way I am. A bully"

Kurt smiled tenderly.

"You _were_ a bully, babe. Past tense"

Dave smiled at Kurt's defense, pulling him a little closer to his big, warm body. Kurt reveled in the unique feeling of bliss that came from being plastered head to toe with David Karofsky.

Dave heaved a sigh and continued.

"My parents are really cool. They've never said anything. I mean, they love Elly and me. But I've always known that it was my job to be "the normal one". Elly might not ever get married and have kids. I mean, I hope she does. But, what if she doesn't? How am I supposed to tell my parents that they've got one special needs kid and one gay one? And maybe no grandkids? "

And then it wasn't just Dave crying, but Kurt too. Because he understood that feeling. The painful thought of disappointing a parent. Of ruining a parents dreams for the future. And he understood how Dave had become the person he had been.

Fear had made him a bully. Fear of the feelings that he had for Kurt. He'd tried so hard to protect his sister, and his family. Bullying was the only way he knew how to protect them, to take care of them.

It didn't excuse what he'd done. He'd hurt and terrified Kurt, and the other Glee kids. But something in Kurt's soul, a tiny piece that had resisted trusting and loving Dave, felt healed.

After that they talked until the sun came up. They talked favorite movies, favorite bands, foods, TV shows, and flavors of ice cream. They argued politics and men's fashion. (The flannel versus cashmere debate raged for a full twenty minutes) They talked about their future plans, and their dreams.

And so; at 5:30 am, when they decided it was probably wise to sneak Kurt back home, it was; in fact, the hardest thing Kurt had ever done to leave that bed.

Because although Dave was driving him to his house, where there were people he loved, this bed, this boy…they were his home now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. This chapter is kind of a departure for me. Most of it is Kurt's thoughts and/or inner monologue. I hope you like it. I was kind of inspired by this movie that I just now saw called "Shelter". Cute surfer boys + romance+ killer soundtrack= my new favorite movie. Anyway, PLEASE review. I love hearing all of your thoughts. Almost as much as I love prank calling my own mother. **

During his brief stint on McKinley High's football team, Kurt had only been tackled once. He remembered his coach's outrage, the referee's whistle blowing, and the team getting repossession of the ball, twenty yards, and an automatic first down for the other team's penalty of "roughing the kicker".

He remembered all of that distantly, as if it was a dream, or he'd watched it happen to someone else. But what he stayed with him, what he could still feel when he closed his eyes, was the impact of that tackle. The unexpected sensation of falling, hitting the ground, and feeling like his lungs had collapsed. It had all seemed to happen in slow motion. He'd been left, sprawled on the ground, limp, and completely breathless.

It was a feeling like nothing he'd ever known before.

Until now. Until Dave.

Being tackled was the only experience that he could relate to how Dave had changed his life. He now understood why people called it "falling in love". Being with Dave, loving him…it left Kurt breathless and confused, feeling like the world had spun around a hundred times, leaving him dazed and unsure of everything he thought he knew.

Before this relationship he'd thought love a completely cerebral thing. A thing of reading poems and smiling at the other person. Sharing tender kisses in the moonlight and romantic meals by candle light. He'd thought love would be a comfortable sensation of peace and gladness.

And it was all of that. It really was. It was just…more. _God_, so much more.

Kurt had expected warmth, but he hadn't anticipated _heat_. Santana had accused him of wearing blusher, as his cheeks were now perpetually flushed. Being with Dave, thinking about Dave, smelling Old Spice, seeing the janitor's closet, walking in the locker room, a hundred different things...it all raised his temperature. He felt fevered and anxious. Literally lovesick.

Kurt had expected peace, but he hadn't anticipated the violence of his emotions. He loved Dave more fiercely than he knew he was capable of it. He missed him when he was away, more desperately than he knew he could miss someone. He craved the other boy, like he was a forbidden sweet. A few hours without a call or text had the power to make him despondent. A single call or text had the power to lift him from any ill mood. Even he; wrapped up in the midst of this storm of feeling, recognized that he was completely, utterly, madly infatuated.

His relationship with Dave impacted every single aspect of his life. He slept poorly (when he wasn't with Dave. Which he rarely was, due to both of their fear of being caught). He ate poorly on the days he didn't see Dave much, and ate heartily on the days he spent quality time with him. His grades had been sliding a little, as he tended to float off into daydreams in the middle of...well, every single class.

Contributing to his overflow of emotion was the reality that he had nobody he could talk to about the situation. Unless he wanted to talk to Becky Jackson. Which he'd actually been desperate enough to try once. And would never again try as she'd literally covered her ears and yelled "la la la, I don't care about your drama" and then accused him of failing in his agreement to 'snag her the Finnybear'.

So, here he was, drowning in a tidal wave of emotion, desperately in love with his first real boyfriend, and he couldn't talk about it with anyone. He had so many questions that he needed a girl's feedback on.

_Was it normal to think someone's hands were hot?_

_Should he insist on dinner and a movie before second base?_

_Didn't "Kurt Karofsky" have a nice ring to it?_

The "before Dave" Kurt would have found secret and 'forbidden' love very tantalizing and romantic. He would have relished the idea of loving someone, and keeping that love a secret just between the two. It would have seemed tragic and thrilling.

But now Kurt was living the reality of a 'secret' love. He was playing out his own little McKinley High version of Romeo and Juliet. And he didn't find it romantic and thrilling. He hated not being able to grab Dave's hand when he walked by. He hated sneaking in and out of his house. He hated not being able to sit next to him at lunch. He hated hiding what he felt; like it was dirty, or wrong.

He loved Dave so much that he wanted; clichéd as it might sound, to shout it from the rooftops. He wanted to wear Dave's letterman jacket. He wanted to sit with him at assemblies. He wanted to put silly pictures of them on facebook. Heck, he wanted to be able to change his facebook relationship status.

He wanted to go to Dave's games with a t-shirt that said "My man is going to score tonight". (And no, he hadn't secretly made the shirt or anything...nope; it wasn't hiding in the back of his closet this very minute) He wanted to talk to Dave's mom about when Dave was a baby. He wanted to see Dave's dad polishing his shotgun, and glaring at him.

He wanted everything he'd ever read about in Sweet Valley High or seen on Dawson's Creek. (People had no idea of that brilliance of that show...Kurt was NOT watching it on DVD because he thought Joshua Jackson was hot. _That was just a perk_.) He wanted prom, and lectures on sex from his dad, and giggling with his girlfriends about men, and flowers on his birthday. He wanted it so much, it felt like it was burning a hole in his heart.

But he knew Dave wasn't ready. He knew that he was terrified of what people would say, and what people would do. And more than anything else Kurt wanted, he wanted Dave to be ok and happy. And if this is what he needed right now, well then Kurt would suck it up, change his Dave ringtone to "secret lovers" and wait. Because some things (_some sexy, hockey playing, romantic letter writing things_) were worth waiting for.

Four weeks had passed since that second night Kurt had spent in Dave's bed. Four of the most interesting and intense weeks of Kurt's life. He and Dave had fallen into a routine of sorts.

No communication at school (except texts).

Spend every other available second together.

This wasn't as much time as it seemed. Between Dave's hockey schedule and Kurt's glee club gearing up for nationals, they were lucky to see each other some days. They didn't even have the outlet of late night IM'ing, as Kurt's dad had taken his laptop when he'd caught him up at 3 am im'ing. Which was good for his body; which needed sleep, but bad for his soul, which needed Dave.

They'd actually gone for their longest stretch of not "seeing" each other (which was a strange way to think of it, as they saw each other every day). It had been four days since they'd been able to talk. To kiss. To really _be _together.

They were both on edge. In the four short weeks they had been together, they had grown accustomed to the emotional release that being together brought. In their time together they were able to open up, share everything they were feelings, and provide each other with comfort and support.

Maybe that's why they got sloppy.

They'd been too desperate to snatch a few moments together to make sure that the now empty choir room was locked. Kurt had lingered after the afternoon Glee rehearsal, waiting for Dave to emerge from hockey practice.

Dave had walked into the room, hastily shoving the door closed. Then he had stalked towards Kurt, his hazel eyes focused first at the smaller boy's eyes. Then they'd shifted to his mouth.

Kurt had retreated, taking one step back for every of the other boy's steps forward. His back had hit the wall. Dave's lips had tilted up into what Kurt deemed the sexiest half smile ever. He'd moved in, crowding the smaller boy's space, bracing his arms around his body.

Tilting Kurt's head up, he'd leaned in.

Kurt felt it again. The same sensation he'd had, lying out on that football field. Dazed and disoriented.

"I missed you, babe"

Kurt could feel every vibration of that husky voice. He'd trembled as heat trickled down every surface of his body. Unable to hold back a moment longer, he'd reached desperate hands up, drawing the taller boy's head down to his. Their lips met and for a brief second, time stood still.

Then the heat seeping through Kurt's body had ignited and pure fire had raced between them. Grasping, impatient hands had reached out, pulling each other closer. Kurt wanted, no, needed to be closer. Grasping Dave's hair, he had pulled his mouth closer, tugging lightly on Dave's bottom lip with his teeth. He wrapped one of his legs around the other boys, brushing along the length of Dave's body.

He could feel the jock's heart beat accelerate. It had shaken his whole body, and he'd pulled back from Kurt, panting.

"Slow down, baby. I can't do this; it turns me on too much. This isn't the time or place."

Finger shaking, he'd run his fingers through Dave's tousled hair, leaning in to whisper.

"But I've always dreamed of my first time being in the choir room". Playfully, he'd nipped Dave's sensitive neck, knowing he was leaving him with another mark.

Moaning softly, holding Kurt's head to the sensitized skin below his jaw, he'd barely managed his reply

"You have no idea how close you are to making that dream a reality".

Inhaling sharply, Kurt had pulled back, looking up into the face of his boyfriend. The torment he'd read in his eyes was genuine. Not wanting to hurt him any more, or making things…_ahem_….harder than they already were, he'd started to move his body back a few inches.

Then he'd heard it.

The door opening.

And of all the people who could have walked through the door in that moment, this was the one person he'd dreaded most.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to tell you that this story has written itself almost from the beginning. I started out with the idea of writing a one shot, whimsical Kurtofsky fluff about love letters and forgiveness. But the characters have taken me on a ride with them. And never more so than this chapter. Every single cast member wanted to be the one that found Kurt and Dave. I had ideas about what would happen in this scenario for each and every person on the show. In the end I had to decide who it was that would discover them. (A special thank you to StansPlan, for all of your funny ideas! I wanted to do them all!) PLEASE REVIEW. And sorry for the excessive cliff hangers. I can't stop doing them! **

For one brief, magical second, Kurt thought that maybe he wouldn't see them. Finn was; after all, turned around. Talking to someone. One hand on the door, he was edging backward into the room.

"Dude, I have no idea how she found me. I swear, Jackson has a tracking device or something."

"Do you think the choir room is the best spot to hide from her, dumb ass?"

Kurt closed his eyes in despair. Puck. Finn was talking to Puck, and from around the corner of Dave's body he could see both of them slide into the room.

Shutting the door and locking it…_damn it, locking it..._they high fived, completely oblivious to the room's other occupants.

Kurt shook his head at the irony. Here he had been; just moments ago, wishing he could share his feelings for Dave with the world. Now their relationship was about to be exposed and all he could think was that this was the worst possible way for his wish to come true.

Shrinking back against the wall, feeling Dave's body instinctively cover his, he waited for the inevitable fallout. He didn't have to wait long.

"Dude, Karofsky! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the locker room with your fellow puck heads, counting your remaining teeth?"

Puck's irritated tone echoed through the empty choir. Kurt realized that they hadn't seen him yet, hidden as he was by Dave's larger frame.

In spite of the circumstance, Kurt felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. Dave was trying to protect him, even though he knew it was helpless. He didn't know if he'd ever loved the jock more than he did in that moment.

Finn was the first to realize what Dave's odd, slightly crouched posture meant.

"Dude, please tell me that you are not making out in here! This is the choir room; I have to come here every day. Not cool, Karofsky. Not cool."

Puck took a harsher stance.

"Karofsky, you whore! You cannot bring your hoochies here. I mean, I'm sorry, Miss whoever you are. But Karofsky, dude, this is what the underneath of the bleachers exist for"

Kurt; who hadn't heard a word past "hoochies" could not control his huff of disgust. He was no man's hoochie!

Finn froze. He'd heard that same sound many, many times. Like the time he'd mixed his boxers in with Kurt's silk underwear in the wash. Or the time he'd asked Kurt exactly what crème Brule was. Or when he'd voiced the opinion that, no, he didn't find Ryan Philippe to be that hot.

How did Karofsky's chick sound just like Kurt?

Unless…

Pushing against the bigger boy's shoulders, Kurt decided it was time to end this comedy of errors.

"No"

Dave whispered the word urgently into Kurt's ear. Kurt leaned up, looking at the worried face of his boyfriend. Smiling in resignation, he placed his hand on the other boy's cheek.

"It's ok, babe...I will.."

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut short as Finn strode over abruptly pushing them apart, staring in disbelief at the pale face of his stepbrother.

Each one of the four boys froze. In disbelief. In panic. In discovery. Kurt could see Puckerman's startled face, his mouth silently forming the words, _what the fu..._

Finn's face was a study of shock, incredulity, and concern. While his face remained frozen, his eyes veered sharply back and forth between his stepbrother and the boy who had been; as far as he knew, the one person his stepbrother hated most in the world.

Dave had frozen too. His face was almost too inscrutable to read. Kurt had been sure that; if faced with this situation, Dave would be panicked and angry. Instead, the only thing he could read on his face was pain. The kind of pain that told Kurt that the other boy was more worried about Kurt, than about himself.

Just when the tension had reached its zenith, getting so thick it could have been cut with the proverbial knife, they were all jolted out of their reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Kurt couldn't believe it. This really was a comedy of errors. Someone else was coming into the choir room? Could this night get any worse?

The sound of a determined and angry female voice reached them before the sound of the choir door opening (_the other still unlocked door_).

"I just thought you should know, Principal Figgins. I warned them that they couldn't make out in here, this is school grounds. But you know that Berry girl does what she wants and I saw Finn in here with his letterman jacket and he was kissing someone …"

Becky Jackson crossed the threshold, dragging a somewhat reluctant Figgins behind her.

Crowing triumphantly, she turned to the Principal,

"See, I told you Finn was in here with…wait, where's Berry? And what the hell are you doing here Kerby? And Davey?"

"Ms. Jackson! Please watch your language. Cuss words are the devil's tool."

Figgins turned from his reprimanding of the girl to face the four still frozen occupants of the room.

"Now, Ms. Jackson tells me that two people are utilizing this room as a secret rendezvous point. Can someone please explain to me what she is talking about?"

Kurt racked his mind for something to say. The mental filing cabinet in his head did not have a file labeled "What to say to your principal when caught by him after being caught making out with your former bully by your brother and his friend". He was; for possibly the first time in his life, completely speechless.

Lucky for him, speech wasn't necessary.

Before he could muster up so much as a feeble excuse, Puck was stepping forward to where he and Dave stood, tensely awaiting their fate.

Reaching between them, he grabbed Finn by the hand and yanked him, until the two fell into an awkward embrace.

"It's us, Principal Figgins. Finn and I are in love"

**TWO DAYS LATER**

If Kurt thought that the first month of his relationship with Dave was jam packed with drama, the next two days taught him that he was very much mistaken. He hadn't known the meaning of drama until the last 48 hours.

Following the infamous evening in the choir room, things had gone from secret and crazy, to just plain crazy. Not that anyone else knew about Kurt and Dave. Besides Finn and Puck. And Becky and Elly of course.

It was just the 6 of them, in this relationship together.

That's not what Kurt wanted or thought. It was literally what Puck had said to him last night at their strategy meeting at his and Finn's house.

After Figgins had departed from the choir room, having said nothing, seemingly scandalized by the announcement of Puck and Finn's love for each other, all hell had broken loose.

Becky had begun to beat Finn about the head, shrieking something about already having bought her dress for the spring fling and gay or not, Finn would be attending with her.

Finn had sat down, overwhelmed by the combination of Becky's smacking and hurled insults, as well as finding his step brother making out with his former sworn enemy. He kept saying "Karofsky?" over and over, almost as if in shock.

Puck had embraced both of them, stating "it's about time you losers found someone. No need to thank me and Finn for taking one for the team."

He'd been delighted by his efforts to "throw Figgins off the scent".

It had taken a full twenty minutes and Elly wandering in, looking for her brother and friend, before things calmed down. Kurt could hardly believe he'd participated in what happened next.

Gathering six chairs in a circle, Puck had summoned everyone to "The Discussion".

In a rare moment of sincerity, he'd discussed his desire to protect Kurt and Dave; especially Kurt, from "the idiot meat head ignorant losers" of the school. He asked if they'd all be willing to keep the secret, and help keep the others in the dark.

Becky's silence was bought with a date to the Spring Fling. Elly's silence was bought by her love for her big brother. Finn's was bought with an assurance that Kurt was with Dave willingly and happily. Puck's was bought with reassurance from the group that they'd let them handle things "his way". Whatever that meant.

They'd all agreed. Kurt; because he was desperate to leave this farce, well meaning thought it was. Dave had said barely one word since they'd been discovered and Kurt was dying a little inside, worried about how his boyfriend was dealing with the fact that 5 other people now knew his secret.

Not that he'd had a chance to find out much, he reflected morosely, two days later.

Allowing Puck to handle things "his way" had been the source of all the added drama to their lives and relationship. Puck had insisted on numerous strategy meetings, secret group names, and making them all watch what he deemed "gay movies" to "get ideas".

So far, they'd watched Robocop and the Bourne Identity.

Kurt was too afraid to ask what Puck found to be "gay" about these movies and exactly what "ideas" he was writing down in his notebook. (He was also too afraid to ask why Puck felt this project required a notebook)

Since the moment of discovery, all of Puck's efforts to support and conceal their relationship had resulted in them not getting to spend more than two minutes alone.

Kurt felt lost and a little sad.

By the end of the day he'd seen a lot of things. He'd seen Becky on a walkie talking, addressing someone called "pork chop" (which he later remembered was Puck's "secret group name"). He'd seen Puck jump into Finn's lap when Figgins had passed suspiciously by the choir room. Puck maintained that pretending a relationship with Finn was the best way to conceal the real relationship between Kurt and Dave. Which made no sense to Kurt, but his objections had been both cut off by Puck announcing that tomorrow's movie would be Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which Puck declared "the gayest of all the gay Harry Potter movies".

Kurt had seen a lot of things today, but he hadn't seen his boyfriend.

And he missed him so badly.

Sighing deeply, he reached into his locker, intent upon getting home, calling Dave, and seeing if the two of them could escape Puckerman's Harry Potter fiesta. Maybe spend the evening in Dave's bed. Thinking of Dave's determined silence over the last two days, Kurt wondered if he'd ever spend another minute in that bed. Maybe Dave had decided that he wasn't worth all of this trouble.

The sight of an envelope took him outside of his thoughts. It was the same plain white envelope that all of his other letters had been sent in. His name was scrawled across the front in the handwriting he'd come to recognize as Dave's.

_Oh God. This was it. _

Dave was going to break up with him. He just knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, once again the story got away from me. Puck shoved his way into this story the same way that Becky always does. I think that if the two of them ever got together, it would be a power couple the likes of which McKinley high has never seen! I also mentioned to some an upcoming assembly. It will def. be in the next chapter! The lyrics are from "Everything" by Lifehouse. I can't stand when people recommend music to me, but I can't stop myself from recommending this song. It's amazing. Almost as amazing as you all. Thanks for reviewing. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. Have I gone off my rocker?**

* * *

Blinking back tears, Kurt clutched the letter in his hand. He was overcome with the urge to shove it back into his locker. That way; if the letter was what he feared, if it was Dave saying goodbye, he could leave it in his locker and pretend for a few more hours that nothing had changed.

But he had to know. Knew he wouldn't be able to think of anything else until he read the letter, no matter how painful.

Stumbling into his now empty French classroom, he collapsed into the nearest chair. Dropping his bag to the floor, he pulled the letter out of his bad, holding it gingerly, as if it might contain some hidden toxin. It amazed him how something so small, so seemingly insignificant had the power to terrify him. Wiping at the tears that had begun to pour quietly down his face, he closed his eyes, and broke the seal. Two pages, covered in the usual neat typing emerged.

_Babe, _

_You know I'm not good with words. Typical dumb jock, I guess .That's why almost every letter I've ever written you has been someone else's words. _

_These words aren't mine either. But every time I think of you, they come rushing into my mind._

_I want to feel you__  
__I need to hear you__  
__You are the light__  
__That's leading me_  
_To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.__  
__You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.__  
__You are the light to my soul.__  
__You are my purpose...you're everything._

_When it says "I want to feel you" it means that I miss holding you so much that my arms ache._

_When it says "I need to hear you" it means that I miss your voice. I miss it so much that I think I could listen to you talk about anything- even about how you think the OC was cancelled before its time. Or how hot Ryan Philippe is. Or your outrage at seeing orange displayed prominently in "Bag Lee Mish Ha's" summer line. (Although I have no idea what that even means). _

_When it says "you are the light" it means that everything has seemed so dreary without you these last two days. I wanted to give you space if you needed it, but I need you to know that all the color has gone out of my world. _

_When it says "To the place where I find peace again" it means that you are the one place I find peace. When we are together, I know that everything is going to be ok. _

_When it says "you're everything" it means that to me, you are everything. You are my dreams for the future, you are my understanding of love, and you are home to me. _

_I guess I'm pretty lame with the poetry type stuff. You're the one who is good with words. I've needed to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to get my words wrong. _

_I love you._

_Dave_

_(Although according to Puckerman, I am now "beef jerky" and you are "sparkles")_

Kurt didn't know how many times he reread the letter. It could have been once or it could have been 100. He'd never seen anyone put their feelings out there on the line like Dave had done in this letter. He knew that; romantic though he was, he wouldn't have been brave enough. This letter…it warmed him from the inside out. If he'd been standing, it would have brought him to his knees.

So absorbed was he in the letter that the sound of approaching footsteps and a lock turning in the door didn't penetrate until someone kneeled down in front of the chair he was sitting at.

Dave.

It was the first time Kurt had seen him up close since that night in the choir room. His beautiful hazel eyes were blood shot. He looked exhausted; as if he too were missing sleep. Kurt; the one Dave claimed was so good with words, didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to express the torrent of love and tenderness this last love letter had created in him.

There didn't seem to be words strong enough, emotional enough to articulate how he was feeling. All he could force out was a trembling whisper

"I missed you"

Those three words had the impact of a floodgate opening. Dave reached out blindly, pulling Kurt forward, burying his face in the smaller boy's chest, his arms wrapped around his slender frame.

Kurt burrowed his hands in Dave's hair, tunneling his fingers through the short layers. Leaning over, he scattered kisses over the top of his boyfriend's head, moving his hands and wrapping his arms around the other boy's broad shoulders.

The now familiar feeling of peace swept over the pair. Kurt thought about the letter, and how he understood exactly what Dave meant about knowing that everything was going to be ok when they were together. Apart, they seemed to be plagued by their individual insecurities. Kurt's feeling that Dave wouldn't want him long term, or wouldn't be brave enough to ever openly be with him. Dave's feeling that he wasn't good enough for Kurt, or that Kurt would get tired of being patient with him and their relationship.

But when they were together, all of that fear melted away.

Kurt knew in that moment that what they were doing now wasn't going to work. These snatched moments, here and there, weren't enough. They needed more time or they'd both go slowly insane.

He was running through options and ideas in his mind, his hands returning to smooth through Dave's hair, when he saw them.

Two scandalized faces peering in the one open window of the classroom.

Brittany and Santana.

* * *

"It's just the 8 of us, in this relationship together"

From his comfortable position lounging back onto Dave's chest, wrapped up in his arms, Kurt couldn't get up the energy to protest Puck's latest announcement.

Puck had not been eager to allow Brittany and Santana into "the group". He'd only conceded when they promised to buy their own walk talkies, swear an oath of silence, and start their own same sex cover relationship, to further confuse "Figgins and his spies".

While both of them were amenable to the last provision, Kurt noticed that Santana had seemed especially agreeable, even going as far as to start kissing Brittany immediately. Becky had halted the proceeding by announcing that when she wanted to see some hot girl on girl action, she'd get it online, where it was of decent quality.

Puck had broken up the fight before they could break any of his mother's knick knacks, which Kurt noted were scattered over every available surface in the Puckerman home. Most of them were vaguely European peasanty looking figurines. But with angry, bitter faces. Kurt didn't understand it, and he felt it better not to ask.

Besides, it didn't really matter. The Puckerman's had the most amazing long leather sectional sofa, on which all of the "group" members were now sprawled, excluding Puck, who stood in front of the sofa, pointing to a white piece of poster board he'd tacked up to the wall. Kurt made a note of the make and model of the sofa for his and Dave's future home. Not that he was planning it already. Not that he had money down on layaway for a sleigh bed. Nope. Not him.

Puck's voice brought his attention back to the gathering. He was administering the "official" oath of silence to Brittany and Santana. For the 100th time that night, he wondered why he and Dave had even agreed to attend. If it were up to him, they'd be ummm…talking… under the covers at Dave's. It had been Dave who had reminded him of how cool it was to have supportive friends, and how it wouldn't cost them much to indulge them once in a while. Sigh. Another thing he hadn't known about Dave. He was a total softie. Snuggling deeper into those softie's arms, he made himself pay attention to the proceeding.

"Now that our new group members, Leg of Lamb and Kitten, have taken their oath of silence, it's time to get on with this strategy meeting. We haven't even started the movie yet, and you all might have forgotten but Harry Potter movies are long. Sure, they're a wealth of information about gay culture, but still...very long"

The meeting came to another halt when Santana had demanded that her "gay movie" be chosen over Harry Potter, which she called "gay, but not gay like my movie"

Brandishing a copy of "Charlie Brown's Christmas" she'd made a dash for the DVD player. Until Elly tackled her under Becky's urging. Then there had been fighting, and sadly, this time, a few of the sad, disturbed little figurines didn't make it.

At that point, Puck became incensed at the disorder, informing them that; if he wasn't at school the next Monday, it was because his mother was going to kill him for this. Then; much to Kurt's relief, he'd kicked them all out.

But not before angrily demanding that they all think about what they were doing in this relationship, because he was getting older and he needed more than just a good time on Friday night. He needed emotional intimacy, and; he warned them as the bustled out the door, they had better not come to the next meeting until they were ready to share their feelings with the whole group.

* * *

The weekend passed in a delirious haze for Kurt. His dad and Finn had gone on a fishing trip. Kurt didn't fish, he had tried it once and had nightmares of the relatives of the fish he caught coming to drag him into the river. Dave's parents were at a weekend conference for his dad's work in Phoenix.

They spent almost every single hour together.

Laughing. Talking. Kissing. Listening to music. Sleeping in each other's arms. All; Kurt thought, the silly, obsessed things teenagers do when they are in love.

Dave explained his silence after the choir room incident as fear that Kurt would be ashamed that people knew about the two of them. He'd been waiting for a sign from Kurt that everything was ok. Kurt explained his silence after the choir room incident as fear that Dave was angry that people knew, and that Dave wouldn't think he was worth the trouble.

They'd reassured each other a hundred times over. They promised to never let a single day go by without communicating in some way. They talked about their need for more time together, and their tentative plans for the future. They talked about how crazy "the group" was, but how amazing it was that they had such wonderful, insane friends.

And they watched "Charlie Brown's Christmas" 3 times over, never finding the gayness.


	12. Chapter 12 Dave POV

**Ok, this chapter is completely different than the rest of the story. It is from Dave's point of view and it's all about his feelings of love/lust for Kurt. I felt like he was getting a little lost in the whole story, only surfacing through other people's words in the love letters. This chapter doesn't really move the plot along, but I wanted to give you all the chance to get inside his mind for a minute. Next chapter will be back to the craziness of the "the group", the infamous Figgins assembly, etc. I hope you like it. Review it if you want. Y'all know how much I love reviews.**

* * *

When Dave Karofsky finally admitted to himself that he was gay, he expected certain things to happen. He was positive that now that he was acknowledging his gayness, even just to himself, he was about to undergo a radical transformation.

And so he waited.

Waited to develop a love of fashion. Waited to feel a desire to use a lot of product in his hair. Waited to embrace wearing super tight jeans. He expected to feel and act kind of like the girls he had tried to date. Very sentimental and more interested in cuddling than sex. Always wanting to talk about _feelings_ and other crap like that.

Of course, all Dave knew about being gay was what he saw on TV. And Kurt Hummel. And Kurt Hummel seemed a lot like the gay guys on TV. He'd never heard of or seen a gay boy like himself. Who played sports and rode four wheelers and liked action movies. So he came to the conclusion that; once a person realized they were gay, those kind of things fell to the wayside. To be replaced by a love of glitter and listening to the Rent soundtrack on repeat.

Falling in love with Kurt, being in a relationship with him, opened Dave's eyes. He was still him; still a country boy who loved to hunt and watch Nascar. He was just something else too. He was gay. And not only was he gay, he was 100%, out his head, insanely, intensely in love with Kurt Hummel.

He thought about Kurt all the time. And not in a sentimental, cuddling kind of way. He noticed everything about him, from the top of his perfectly coiffed head, to the soles of his slightly heeled boots. And _everything_ in between.

If Dave assumed that being gay was going to smother his sex drive, being with Kurt proved the exact opposite. He thought about Kurt and sex all day, until the two between inexorably linked in his mind. He couldn't think about sex without thinking of Kurt. And he couldn't think of Kurt without thinking about sex. When he saw Kurt wearing long sweaters and black pants, his fingers itched to touch him. When he saw Kurt applying tinted raspberry lip balm, his mouth ached, wanting to touch and taste him. Hearing Kurt sing, hearing him talk, _hell,_ hearing him breath, turned Dave on so much that he was surprised he could even walk.

When his teammates were in the locker room, talking about one girl or another, Dave was high fiving them, saying "I know what you mean".

Because he did know.

He knew what it was to be obsessed with someone. To yearn for them body and soul. To see them and feel your whole body shake. To lay awake in your bed and wish them there so desperately that you believe that if you close your eyes tight enough, they will be there when you open them.

Dave knew; in an academic sense, that he was gay. That he found men attractive. But; if someone had asked, he would have said "It's not guys, it's him". _Him_. Kurt Hummel. Everything about him drew Dave in. The way he looked. The way he smelled. The way he tasted. He wanted to know Kurt physically, emotionally, mentally. He wanted to be so close to the other boy that there was no 'you' and 'me', but only an 'us'.

This was why he was spending his study hall on Monday afternoon in the McKinley high library, desperately trying to find the words to convey his feelings to Kurt. He'd been writing the other boy love letters for a while and he worried that he had run out of good material. And while he'd written two letters himself, he always felt like they were inadequate and childish. He needed the words of someone who knew what to say. A poet. A writer. He scoured the library's volumes of poetry, trying to find the words that would let Kurt know how much he loved, yearned for, desired, and needed him. How he dreamed about him, both while sleeping and awake. How he wanted to pull him close a hundred times a day, and mark him, so that the world would know that Kurt belonged to him.

He had gone through a million drafts, as he did with all of his love letters. They lay scattered around him. Crumpled and forlorn. Peering closely, one could still read the words on several of the letters:

_Dear Kurt,_

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways…_

_Kurt,_

_You are the jelly to my peanut butter…_

_Dearest Kurt,_

_Meet me in my room tonight. Midnight. Clothing optional. _

Dave shook his head in frustration. These were wrong, all wrong.

He needed just the right words to say to his boyfriend. Something that conveyed his love. And his need. Because the longer he was with Kurt, the harder it was to hide how intense his feelings were. He didn't want to scare Kurt. But he wanted him to know how badly he wanted and needed him. How important he was to Dave's very existence.

Finding something in a book by Robert Herricks, he hastily composed his next letter, with five minutes of study hall remaining. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but he wanted Kurt to get another letter. He didn't want a day to go by without telling him how he felt.

_Babe,_

_Bid me to live, and I will live  
Thy Protestant to be;  
Or bid me love, and I will give  
A loving heart to thee._

_A heart as soft, a heart as kind,  
A heart as sound and free  
As in the whole world thou canst find,  
That heart I'll give to thee._

_Bid that heart stay, and it will stay,  
To honour thy decree;  
Or bid it languish quite away.  
And 't shall do so for thee._

_Bid me to weep, and I will weep  
While I have eyes to see;  
And having none, yet I will keep  
A heart to weep for thee._

_Bid me despair, and I'll despair,  
Under that cypress tree;  
Or bid me die, and I will dare  
E'en Death, to die for thee._

_**Thou art my life, my love, my heart,  
**__The very eyes of me,  
And hast command of every part,  
To live and die for thee._

_Yours always,_

_Dave_

It wasn't perfect. It wasn't all that Dave wanted to say. Yet it covered everything that was important. That Kurt was his life, his love, his heart.

Depositing the letter as the last bell rang; he leaned up against the wall, across from Kurt's locker. He'd never seen Kurt receive or open a letter. Today, he couldn't resist the urge.

Seeing Kurt walk down the wall (and my god, _the way he walked_. Dave swore he'd mastered the technique of ever so slightly swaying his hips, just to drive Dave crazy), Dave waited. Kurt was caught up in a debate with his friend, the black girl...what was her name again? Lexus? Reaching into his locker, he saw Kurt find the envelope.

He saw him close his eyes, as though in immeasurable anticipation, all the while tucking the letter into his jacket pocket. The black girl left a second later, giving Dave the chance to follow Kurt to the nearest classroom. Hovering outside the door, he watched Kurt rip into his letter, waiting for his response. For Kurt to realize the truth; that Dave wasn't that great a letter writer and he could do much better him.

Instead; in spite of Dave's many insecurities, Kurt seemed genuinely moved by his letter, tears welling in his eyes. He was startled by the sound of Kurt speaking.

"Karofsky, you are driving me crazy"

Smiling, he stepped through the door.

"Funny, I was about to the say the same thing to you".

Moments later; behind a locked door and blinds drawn, they broke apart, both trembling and incoherent.

"I need you. I am so ...wait..._God, don't do that_, I can't think when you do that"

Dave stopped nuzzling his mouth lower and lower on Kurt's chest and lifted his head, listening to the boy, trying to control his heart beating and breath rushing. It was a lost cause. Dave felt fire race through him at Kurt's next words.

"When I am not around you I feel so lost. Like I'm in some place I've never been and I can't find my way out. But the minute I'm with you, I feel found. I feel safe. It's getting so hard for me to let you go."

Dave was again reminded that Kurt was the real poet between the two of them. And all Dave could think was that he wanted him closer. Needed him closer. Gasping for breath, for coherent thought he leaned in, whispering in Kurt's ear.

"Meet me in my room. 45 minutes. Please"

Kurt paused in the act of nuzzling his head closer to Dave, his cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. Responding to Dave's request, he muttered.

""I think you are trying to seduce me, David Karofsky"

Leaving a lingering kiss on Kurt's kiss swollen lips, he lingered for a second, trying to hide how very much Kurt's reaction mattered to him.

"Am I succeeding?"

Kurt busied himself with picking up his bag and straightening out his rumpled clothes. Dave couldn't help feel slightly deflated. If Kurt was so eager to go, he couldn't be succeeding all that well in seducing the smaller boy.

Kurt glanced down at his watch, before peering up at the taller boy, his hand on the door.

"Ask me again in 42 minutes, 36 seconds. I'll be in your bed. "

Dave's heart swelled as he watched the love of his life literally sprint down the hall. Could his life get any better than this moment?


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. I go back and forth between making this story sweet and trying to make it funny. Normally, I lean towards the sweet, because I love writing about the relationship between Kurt and Dave. However; I had a long day at work and needed to write something to make me laugh. This chapter is so totally wrong and weird and I know half of you are going to hate it. But I wrote this one for me. I really hope you like it as much as I do. The next couple of chapters are going to turn the drama and passion up. I can't do full on smut. But I can hint at it, baby!**

**

* * *

**

"It's just the 13 of us, in this relationship together."

Kurt heaved a sigh, feeling Dave's silent laughter reverberating through his whole body. This time they were meeting in Rachel's basement. All 13 of them.

In the two weeks since their last disastrous meeting at Puck's house, their numbers had swelled to unmanageable proportions. Kurt supposed he and Dave only had themselves to blame. After all, all seven of the new members had caught him and Dave in some kind of incriminating position; thus necessitating their induction into Puck's crazy group.

Mike and Tina; looking for their duet sheet music, had caught them making out on top of Mr. Shue's desk.

Rachel; who shared biology class with Dave, had peered over the jock's shoulder when he'd been writing "Dave Hummel" all over his science folder. She'd hurried to tell Kurt, completely outraged. Needless to say, she was astonished to see his French folder covered with hearts and "Mr. Kurt Karofsky's".

Kurt had forgotten to tell Mercedes and Quinn that their girl's night of facials and manicures was on hold for the time being. They'd shown up in their pajamas, nail polish and face scrub in hand. Kurt wouldn't ever forget the alarm on their faces as they stumbled into the Hummel's living room and seen him and Dave slow dancing to "Unchained Melody".

And last, but not least, were Sam and Azimo. They'd turned up at Dave's house; unannounced, for an impromptu night of Halo. They were at loose ends, having both fought with their girlfriends earlier in the week, canceling their weekend date plans.

Kurt thought he'd saw Azimo's jaw literally hit the floor when he'd walked in and seen Kurt pinning Christmas lights around the border of the other boy's room.

They might have gotten away with some kind of excuse, except that Dave had stepped into the room from the shower, towel over his face, drying his hair and bellowing "Babe, I know what you are doing. I told you! No Christmas lights. I am ok with the throw pillows and shoe organizer, but this is crossing the line…"

Kurt didn't know who was more stunned and embarrassed. Him, wearing pajama pants and Dave's football jersey, Dave, wearing a towel, or Azimo and Sam, who'd come bearing nacho chips and what looked suspiciously like porn.

Maybe the utter ridiculousness of it had gotten them through what might have otherwise been a very difficult encounter. Or maybe it was Kurt's kick ass Halo skills, which had amazed Azimo, and made the whole "My best friend has a boyfriend" pill a little easier to swallow.

Not that he was completely comfortable, Kurt noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Azimo sat slightly apart from everyone else in the group, eyeing them warily. Kurt didn't blame him. Between Santana giving Brittany a lap dance, Becky and Rachel arm wrestling over taking Finn to Spring Fling, Elly and Quinn talking about Prom and Mike, Mercedes, and Tina playing poker, completely ignoring Puck (who'd made Finn sit next to him, wearing a tag that said "Puck's bitch") Kurt didn't know if even he felt completely comfortable in this relationship.._damn it, Puck was wearing off on him_...this _group_ either.

Kurt finally snapped to attention as Puck flipped the basement lights on and off. He might have to start sitting apart from Dave, he mused smiling. Being wrapped up in this much warmth made his body and mind wander all too easily.

Dave reluctantly lifted his lips from the back of Kurt's neck, and scowled at Puck.

"Let's get this over with, Puckerman. Kurt and I have to get across town so we can make out in your mom's bed"

"Don't push me, Karofsky. I have been holding hands with Hudson, for your sake. I might have to kiss him, who knows? Maybe more. I don't know. But I'm doing it for the two of you"

Kurt couldn't suppress his laughter at the combined look of horror and disgust on Finn's face. It was a look mirrored on the faces of every single group member.

Becky glowered darkly at the two boys sitting in the front of the assembled group.

"You better watch it, Finn. I won't take Puckerman's cast offs."

Rachel chimed in that she wouldn't either, with Santana informing her that she didn't know why it would bother Rachel, as she'd already taken her (Santana's) cast offs. Then she'd smirked at Finn, and whispered "Motel 6, baby"

Luckily, the Berry household didn't have any angry peasant figurines to break, but the ensuing fight was enough to break three of Santana's nails, shred Rachel's stockings, cost Becky a chunk of hair, and rip a patch of Azimo's letterman jacket, who had made the mistake of trying to break up the fight.

No one was surprised when Puck kicked them all out. It was becoming a group tradition.

Following their disastrous group meeting, Kurt and Dave elected to drive around. There wasn't much to do in Lima, Ohio past 8 pm. unless one wanted to go bowling, see an out of date movie at the small theatre, or do night vision goggle paint balling. Kurt shuddered at the thought of paint ball. Who would deliberately engage in an activity that was painful, clothing destroying, and reminiscent of Lord of the Flies? It was mind boggling.

But he was actually grateful for the lack of social amenities. It gave him and Dave the perfect excuse to drive around all the back roads, listening to music and holding hands. Sometimes, on the warmer nights of March, they'd pull over, leave the music playing while they climbed into the back of Dave's truck, stretching out on a blanket and gazing up at the stars.

Those were Kurt's favorite nights. He loved the feeling that he and Dave were the only two people in the world. Smiling over at Dave, he could tell that the other boy was remembering the magic of those nights too. It wasn't long before they were parked back on one of the roads that ran through Dave's grandpa's farm.

Lying in the back of the truck, their bodies making a T shape, Kurt's head on Dave's chest, his feet hanging over the edge of the truck, they fell into a companionable silence, absorbing the perfect beauty of being young, in love, and together beneath the star strewn sky. Kurt thought that the moment could not get any better until he heard "their song".

Swinging his feet inside the back of the truck, he turned into Dave's strong arms, pulling the other boy close to his heart.

_Oh, my love_

_My darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Resting his head on his bent arm, Kurt pulled back to look into the hazel eyes, so dear to him, letting the message of the song say what he found himself too choked up to voice.

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

Kurt could have stayed in that moment forever. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that when he was an old man, on the point of death even, this would be the moment that he would see, when he closed his eyes.

The temperature continued to drop, and Dave's cell phone rang; most likely his mom calling, inquiring as to his whereabouts and the moment was lost. Sighing, Kurt snapped his seat belt in place. Even perfect doesn't last forever.

* * *

"Welcome, Students. A brief announcement before we begin today's assembly. Whoever has written "Figgins is a douche" in cheese whiz on the walls of the cafeteria, you should know we are reviewing the footage at this moment, and you will be apprehended."

The Glee Club was perplexed. Usually Figgins asked them to do some kind of routine for their assemblies, but they had been surprised as anyone else at the morning announcement that there would be an end of the day assembly. No one had any idea what the topic was. None of them cared, as everyone was excited for an excuse to get out of class.

Well, one of them was not excited. Puck. He had raged all the way down the hall towards the auditorium, talking about how he couldn't "cover everyone" in an assembly, and making some remarks about Figgins "tactics" and how he hoped everyone had their walkies ready, in case a code 145 went down.

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell Puck that only he and Becky had ever used the walkie talkies. Kurt's was currently resting somewhere in the bottom of his gym locker. He also felt it better not to ask Puck what exactly a code 145 was. He just prayed it didn't "go down" as the other boy feared. Puck was already almost completely insane. Some kind of public incident was the last thing he needed to stir into his pot of crazy.

Kurt was probably the most excited of them all for this assembly. He'd texted Dave to come and sit next to Finn and Sam, and use the cover of football buddies to hold hands with Kurt. It wasn't a coming out or a public declaration of love, but it was enough to make Kurt feel absolutely giddy.

Squeezing the hand holding his, under the cover of a letterman jacket, he turned his attention to Figgins, who; having rolled out a projection screen was now prepared to speak.

"Students. While the laws of Ohio prohibit me from sharing with you my religious views and the wonderful message of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, I cannot help but express my concern about some things I have observed in our school over the last several weeks"

Clicking on the projector, he waved his hand at the words written on the screen "Sex at McKinley High. Do's and Don'ts of your Romantic Relationship".

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Figgins was going to lecture the whole school about…sex? And provide tips for what to do and not do?

Figgins voice broke through the rush of noise that had raced through the assembled students at his assembly topic.

"Many of you may be wondering "Is it possible that I am sexually deviant?" (_Kurt doubted that anyone was wondering that_) Well, there a number of signs, and I want you each to evaluate yourselves based on the following questions."

Question 1 flashed onto the projector screen.

"Do I enjoy meeting up at various rendezvous points at McKinley high to kiss, hug, and/or caress someone of the same and/or opposite sex?"

Oh. My. God.

Question two followed shortly thereafter.

"Am I well known Romeo hiding a secret longing for my best friend?"

Kurt could see Puck whispering rapidly on his walkie, in a state of extreme agitation. Maybe; Kurt thought, Puck was smarter than all of them. Maybe this was the code 145.

The whole assembly had taken on a dream like quality about it. Kurt fully expected to wake up at any moment.

Figgins had apparently decided that the test to gauge your level of sexual deviance only required two questions. Clicking his slide show remote, he moved to the next slide.

"Now, students. I hope we are all a little more aware of our own level of sexual deviance. Now that we have that done, let us move on to the Do's and Don'ts of your Romantic Relationship"

Oh God, Kurt couldn't even imagine what Figgins would say next. Feeling the hand in his shaking, he glanced over to see Dave convulsed in laughter, rolling back and forth on the bleacher, his whole body shaking. At least one of them had a sense of humor.

The "Do's" popped up on the projector screen.

**Do make time for each other. Off school grounds. Not during the school day. And that includes the activity bus.**

At the mention of the activity bus, he heard Puck's walkie go wild, as Becky; a well known despiser of said bus, launched into a hateful diatribe.

**Do share your feelings with each other. But not on face book, in writing, or through the medium of body art. You will live to regret it, I can tell you.**

Kurt didn't know when he had ever seen a stranger list. It was like Figgins had no filter on Power point. Kurt was almost embarrassed for him.

**Do hold hands. Hand holding is great. With the following exceptions**:

The list of exceptions took up 3 slides. It included everyone from same sex couples to student teacher couples, to siblings, and last, but not least offensive, to the Jews.

**Do buy each other gifts. Gifts are wonderful. With the following exceptions:**

The list of exceptions in the gift giving category was even longer. It included everything from ammunition, to moonshine, to edible underwear, plus several items that Kurt had never heard of, but he was almost sure were fetish-like in nature.

The entire assembly was rolling. People were either laughing so hard that tears were streaming down their faces, or so outraged that they couldn't even speak. No one was unaffected by Figgins bizarre choice of topic, and even more outlandish list of advice. The teachers looked amused, appalled, and questioning. Maybe they; like Kurt, thought that Figgins was probably totally high when he wrote this, and probably high now, during the presentation of it.

Kurt was torn from his speculation about Figgins possible drug activities by the list of **don'ts **popping up on the screen.

**Don't date someone who is quote unquote emo. They will eventually force you into a suicide pact.**

The scattering of emo kids hissed their disapproval with Figgins first 'don't' The future English majored hissed at Figgin's utilization of "quote unquote".

Kurt felt lightheaded at this point, but he couldn't' stop reading.

**Don't use the showers for any sort of erotic version of slip and slide with your lover. It's damaging to the grout and that floor is infested with fungus.**

Kurt didn't want to know how this had come to be on the list. But he did want to know how in the hell anyone could make a game of slip and slide erotic.

**Don't forget to protect yourself**.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. At least one thing about this list made sense. And then, the next slide popped up, containing a list of 'protection items'. While various kinds of bats, tasers, a catapult, a long pronged fork, and poison were scattered throughout the list, no mention was made of prophylactics. Kurt had spoken too soon.

The final bell rang, and Kurt had never heard a more welcome sound. Now it was home, homework, and Dave. And maybe, if they had time, an erotic game of slip and slide.


	14. Chapter 14 The Oh My Gosh Chapter

**Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. I'm scared to ask you to review. But please do. I need your reviews on this chapter more than any other. I will update tomorrow.**

* * *

Even though he'd been young when it happened, Kurt still remembered everything about the day that his mother died.

The morning had dawned clear and bright. Though his dad had been sleeping at the hospital, he insisted that Kurt spend each night in his own bed. It was what his mother wanted. He remembered climbing out of that bed, looking out at the brilliant blue sky and feeling like things were going to be ok. That nothing bad could happen on such a beautiful day as this.

His grand mom had made him oatmeal and shuffled him into a light coat. Then to the hospital. Climbing the steps, he'd been thinking that his mom should just be waking up, and he'd be able to describe the day to her. How the robins were starting to come back for the spring, and how he'd been thinking of going in another direction for his summer wardrobe. More black, less denim.

Instead he'd been greeted at the end of the hall by his dad, looking more careworn and sad then Kurt had ever seen him. Something in the stillness of his dad's face had registered as wrong to Kurt, even as young as he'd been. He could feel something, almost a physical sensation of loss, as though a part of him had broken off somehow, to drift forever beyond his reach. Everything changed in that moment.

He'd walked numbly into his fathers arms, too shocked to cry. He'd let his dad hold onto him like he was the only thing he had left in the world. He'd let himself believe it when his dad had whispered over and over..."its all going to be ok".

Even though he knew it wasn't.

Kurt shook himself out of his reverie; He didn't know why he was letting himself go to such a dark place. Maybe it was because; when he'd looked out his window this morning, it had been another clear, bright day, like the day his mom died. And he couldn't shake the feeling that change; something life altering, was coming. Wrapping his pea coat a little tighter around himself, he headed out the door to school.

Hoping that whatever change was coming, it would be good change for once.

* * *

"I'm going to tell them tonight."

Kurt pulled back from his boyfriends arms. Their mid day make out sessions; in the instrument closet of the choir room, usually didn't involve much talking.

"Tell who what?" Leaning in, he brushed his lips across Dave's mouth. God, his boyfriend tasted like his own peach chap stick. He loved that he could taste himself on the other boy's mouth.

He was surprised by Dave's maneuvering away from his kiss. He must really have something important to say, Kurt mused, finally giving the other boy his full attention.

Dave's face was flushed and he took a deep breath, looking into the smaller boy's eyes.

"I'm telling my parents that I'm gay"

Kurt froze, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Then he felt it, a rush of joy and pride so strong he felt swept away by it.

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh! Babe! "

Other than those incoherent exclamations, Kurt found himself unable to speak. Launching himself back into his boyfriend's arms, he held him tighter than he ever had. Dave seemed just as caught up in the moment, clinging to Kurt as if he never planned to let him go.

Huddled close together in the closet, they skipped fourth period, talking about the how's and the where's and the why's of what Dave was about to do. Dave explaining that he almost said Kurt's name a hundred times a day at home, and how he couldn't lie about the most important thing in his life anymore. How he was going to sit them down and tell them after dinner. How he'd have an overnight bag packed, just in case.

Kurt, dizzy with excitement and apprehensive with dread, pledged to talk to his dad that night too. To find out if; worst case scenario, Dave could stay with them. To tell his dad the truth about them. If Dave was being completely honest, then it was time that he was too.

They both agreed to tackle the family first, and then school. One thing at a time.

Just before the bell for 5th period rang, they left the closet, and parted ways. Kurt had never seen Dave looking so tense. Kurt wanted to hold him close, reassure him, be his anchor. Yet he couldn't even get a handle on his own feelings! He felt so nervous, so excited, and so so...everything. He was practically vibrating, emotions were charging through his body so quickly.

Amidst all the other emotions was relief. _This_ was the feeling he'd had that morning. The feeling that life was about to change. He was going to have a real boyfriend; one who he could hug and kiss whenever it suited them. One who could take him home to meet the family and vice versa. Well, he hoped anyway. He had no idea how Dave's family was going to react. But he wasn't as nervous as he could have been. Two people who had created such awesome people as Dave and Elly had to be wonderful and understanding. They had to be.

The remaining two classes of the day dragged by. Kurt swore he could hear the second hand of the clock slowing down, until every minute seemed an age. He didn't even hear his teachers, so lost was he in running through possible outcomes of Dave's big announcement. He envisioned Dave calling, asking to come and live with him. He imagined Dave calling, asking him to come over, as his parents wanted to meet him. He envisioned Dave calling and breaking it off, stating that his parents had "talked some sense" into him. These and a million more scenarios played across Kurt's troubled mind as he waited for the final bell to ring. Would this day never end?

Rain pounded on the windows, adding to Kurt's aggravation. How could a day that had started out so beautifully have turned into this rainy, icy mess? Typical Ohio month of March, he supposed. But that didn't stop him from feeling apprehensive, as if the change in weather somehow was the harbinger of bad things to come with Dave. He imagined Dave, sitting in the rain, kicked out of his house, unable to get in touch with him.

Oh God, he needed to turn his mind off. Maybe when he got home after Glee, he'd take a nap. Something to give his exhausted brain a rest, and a way to make the time pass more swiftly until he heard from Dave.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the final bell rang. Kurt hesitated. Knowing that Glee practice started in ten minutes, he gauged whether or not he had time for one last pep talk with Dave. He could meet him out by his truck; maybe give him a quick hug, and one last boost of encouragement.

_Screw Glee_, _they could do warm up scales without him_. Dave needed him and he wasn't going to let him go to his uncertain fate without a few kisses...umm...words of encouragement.

Kurt hated the rain. Especially the spring rain, which; in Lima, always seemed to be a mix of rain and hail. Unfortunately the blue sky that morning had fooled him into leaving his umbrella at home. He was going to have to make a mad dash for it, hair style be damned.

Good thing he'd worn his faux leather boots today. God only knew what a slog through the parking lot would have done to his genuine leather shoes. He shuddered to even think of it.

Bracing himself, gathering his coat close around his body, Kurt went for it. Dodging the streams of cursing, running students, few who had brought umbrellas, he peered across the lot. A ha! There was Dave's midnight blue dodge truck, parked in the back, near the soccer field. Kurt smiled, remembering Dave confessing to him that he had started parking there last soccer season so that he could pretend to talk on his phone and check out the soccer players. It was on the few non Kurt related gay admissions he had made, and Kurt had been delighted to learn his secret. They'd spent an hour comparing notes, finding that their taste in soccer players was completely opposite. When Dave had called last season's captain "the least hot boy ever", Kurt had tried to walk away in a huff. But he'd ended back up in his boyfriends arms, laughing over how two such opposites could how found so much happiness together.

He smiled to himself, completely focused on his thoughts and reaching Dave's truck in the quickest time possible.

He later thought that his single minded determination to reach the truck and get out of the rain was probably why he didn't hear it. Didn't hear any of it. The sound of running footsteps, a hoarse voice calling his name, and the squeal of braking tires.

He was totally oblivious. So it came as a complete surprise when; a few steps from Dave's truck, he felt something hit him. And then the whole world went black.

* * *

When the blackness faded, Kurt found himself in the same hospital his mom had died in. He was lying in a bed, decked out in one of those god awful hospital gowns, with some kind of monitor on his forehead. Which was throbbing like he'd just spent three days and nights drinking at a Rachel Berry party.

Eyes coming into focus, he saw his Dad. He wanted to call his name, but he was talking to someone in white. The doctor, Kurt realized.

The events leading up to this moment came rushing back to him. He'd been running to Dave's truck when someone had lost control of their car on the ice and rain, and had...hit him? He didn't remember exactly, but stretching out his limbs and feeling around his body quickly, he understood that he was a very lucky boy.

Who got hit by a car and only hurt their head a little? _Talk about a close call_. Having reassured himself that nothing was broken, he let himself listen in on his father's conversation with the doctor, trying to gauge how long he was going to be made to wear this hideous hospital gown. Hopefully, they'd let him go home tonight.

Tonight! Suddenly he remembered why tonight was so important. Glancing at the wall clock, he saw that it was 7 pm. Damn; he'd been out for 4 hours. Maybe Dave had already told his parents. He needed to find his phone ASAP. As he looked frantically around the room, the conversation between his dad and the doctor finally began to penetrate.

"..Overnight for observation, but he looks really good. Just a nasty bump on his head. If he has any nausea or double vision over the next 48 hours, we want you to bring him back in."

"What about the other boy?"

Kurt wondered how his dad was referring to. Probably the driver. God, he hoped the other guy or girl had made it out unscathed. Well, maybe a ticket might be in order, but he didn't wish this throbbing head pain on anyone else.

"We will know more tomorrow, once the swelling in his brain goes down. If it goes down. It's not my place to speculate, because I've seen miracles, but it doesn't look good."

"Should I tell Kurt what happened?"

Kurt's heard the sorrow in his dad's voice. The tone of voice he hadn't heard since that morning his mom had died. His anxiety level began to increase. Someone was seriously injured, and his dad was afraid to tell him what happened? What the hell was going on? What had happened after the driver hit him? Had he or she spun out and seriously injured themselves?

"That's your decision. I'm sure he'll find out soon enough, you know how kids are with their social networking. If you think he's strong enough, I would say it's probably safe."

'What happened, Dad?'

Burt Hummel spun around so quickly, Kurt was surprised he didn't fall on his face. His face was a mixture of pain, anxiety, and joy.

"Kurt, my god, you gave me such a scare today. What would I do if I lost you? "

Kurt accepted the careful embrace of his father, so glad to be alive in that moment, that he couldn't help but tear up. Seeing answering tears in his father's eyes, he sighed. Maybe everything was going to be ok. But he still needed to know what had happened.

"What happened, Dad? Did the driver that hit me get hurt? I didn't even see them coming, I was trying so hard to get out of the rain!"

"Kurt…" Burt looked at the doctor anxiously, who nodded and whispering a good luck, exited the room. Burt inhaled deeply, and continued, not meeting his son's eyes.

"Kurt, you didn't get hit by a car"

"Then what the hell hit me? A Mack truck?" Burt didn't respond to his son's lame attempt at humor. Kurt's anxiety kicked back up to full strength.

"Dad, what hit me?"

"You are right in one way, Kurt. A car lost control and was going to hit you. You couldn't have gotten out of the way in time. But it didn't hit you. Someone pushed you out of the way and shielded you with their body. That's how you hit your head."

Kurt's blood turned to ice. His fingers, which had been gingerly combing through his hair, began to shake.

"Someone saved me? Who was it? Are they ok? "

And ,like that moment in the hallway all those years ago, when his mom died, Kurt knew; no matter what his dad said, that this other person wasn't ok. That everything _wasn't going to be ok._

Taking a deep breath, Burt's blue eyes, the exact color of his son's, looked up, meeting Kurt's gaze for the first time.

"Someone did save you. His name is Dave Karofsky. I don't think he's going to be ok"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. Thank you for loving my Dave and Kurt. (Just as much as I love many of yours!) This chapter wasn't easy for me to write either. I really value your opinions, so; if you get a chance, please review!** _( I'm looking at you, Spooky Bibi! Review or I swear I'll roll out the amnesia next chapter!)_

* * *

It was raining again.

Kurt could hear the soft but insistent tapping of the rain drops falling on the roof. He hated the rain. Turning up his iPod; he tried to block the sound from his consciousness. The shuffle kicked in, selecting a new song.

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof__  
__As we lie awake in my bed.__  
__You're my survival, you're my living proof.__  
__My love is alive - not dead.__  
__Tell me that we belong together.__  
__Dress it up with the trappings of love.__  
__I'll be captivated…_

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Jerking the ear pods out of his ears, he threw the whole iPod across the room. The resulting crash of it knocking over his trash can brought footsteps running up to this room.

"Kurt?"

Just what he needed. His dad. _God, why couldn't he just leave him alone?_ Why couldn't he understand that Kurt needed to be alone?

"Kurt, you're scaring me. You've been home from the hospital for 2 days and you haven't eaten, you won't talk to me, to Carol, to Finn, to anyone. I need you to tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Kurt sat in the darkened room, facing away from his father, head bent wearily in his hands.

"You can't help me, dad. Don't feel bad, everything will be ok"

"Bullshit!"

Kurt felt blinded as his dad snapped on the light and stalked over to him.

"You won't let your friends in, you look like death warmed over, and you've been wearing the same clothes for three days in a row! "

Kurt shook his head, too numb to respond.

"Is it this other kid? I feel sick about it too, Kurt! I feel sick that he's in there, barely hanging on. I wouldn't change it though. I want him to pull through this, but I wouldn't fucking change what he did. You can't let yourself feel guilty. He made a choice. Maybe he felt bad for the way he's been bullying you. I can't say what was going through his head. But I will forever be grateful. He didn't just save you that day. He saved me from losing both of you, and he saved the last piece of your mom that I've got to hold onto."

Burt Hummel paused, worried eyes scanning the rigid back of his silent son. Kurt had taken this so much harder than he'd expected. Kurt was a compassionate kid, and he knew that he would feel awful about the Dave kid being seriously injured, but it was like his son was letting himself slowly fade away alongside the other boy.

"His parents want to meet you. Want to talk to you. Maybe that's what you need to feel better…"

Burt trailed off in confusion, watching his son's shoulders begin to shake.

"His parents…he was going to t...tal...talk to h...hi…his parents" His voice breaking on a sob, Kurt attempted to stand and face his father. But two days without nourishment and the weight of unbearable misery weighed too heavily on his slender frame. Stumbling forward, he fell to his knees, sobs shaking his entire body.

Instantly, his father was there, cradling his son's trembling frame in his protective embrace. He stroked his back and held him close; as he had done all the years ago, when his wife's death had finally sunk in. When Kurt had realized she wasn't coming back.

"Dad." Taking a shuddering breath, Kurt tried to speak, but tears clogged his throat and it burned with the effort to breath. Forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths, he tried again.

"Dad. Please…Pl... Please. Make this ok, I need you to make this ok. "

Kurt's hoarse whisper was wracked by his shuddering breaths.

Burt Hummel didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to comfort his grieving child. He'd said these words once before and even then he'd known they weren't true. He was beginning to realize that the words weren't going to be true this time either. But they were the only words he had.

"Everything is going to be ok".

* * *

The first thing that Kurt saw were his eyes, Dave's eyes. Dave took after his dad in most ways; with his big frame, broad shoulders, and dark, short hair. His mom very different from her husband and son, a petite red head, with pale skin. Kurt wouldn't have known she was Dave's mom if it hadn't been for her brilliant hazel eyes. Seeing those eyes again, it was all he could do to keep from falling to his knees.

But he wouldn't let himself fall apart. Not here, not now. The Karofsky's had enough to deal with, without a weeping Kurt. Without finding out their son was gay.

Kurt had decided, on the seemingly endless trip to the hospital, that he wasn't going to tell them. Telling them that their son was gay; that he was; in fact, Kurt's boyfriend, served no purpose. They needed all their energy and focus on getting Dave better, on saving him.

Holding on to his composure with a tight grip, he stepped forward, holding his hand out to the parents of the only boy he would ever love.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky. I am so sorry that I haven't been by before. It took me longer to recover from my concussion than I had anticipated."

Shaking Mr. Karofsky's hand, Kurt was startled by Dave's mom moving forward and catching him in an embrace. Gingerly patting her back, he felt awkward and unsure of what to do or say. He was surprised to feel similar warmth to what he experienced when he was with Dave. Being close to the people Dave was close to, it seemed to break through the numbness a little.

Pulling back, he gazed briefly into the tear stained hazel eyes, and forced a trembling smile onto his lips. This was going to be even harder then he thought.

"I can't thank you enough for what your son did for me. He's a hero. I don't know how I can ev...ever"..._deep breath, Kurt_..."ever repay you enough. He is s..s..so "

He tried. He tried so hard. But nothing could keep the tears from falling in a torrent down his pale cheeks.

_Oh God, first he's the reason for their son's being here, then he stands there, blubbering like a baby, as if he's the one who is suffering. _

Kurt had never hated himself as much as he did in that moment, but he couldn't halt the tears, couldn't stop the whimpers of pain and fear escaping his throat.

Whirling, he stepped towards the door. He had to get out of here. He couldn't do this to them. He wouldn't do this to them.

Before he could make good on his plan to escape, a large, callused hand clapped down on his shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes for a brief second, pain rolling through his body in a wave. Mr. Karofsky's hands were the same as his son's. For that brief second, Kurt had allowed himself to remember what it felt like to be touched by Dave.

_Oh God_, he wasn't strong enough for this.

"Son" Kurt's reddened blue eyes met the gentle green of his boyfriend's father. Dave's father spoke again.

"Have a seat, son. There is something we need to tell you."

This was it. Kurt didn't know how to..he couldn't think..couldn't prepare himself for this. For them telling him that Dave was gone. He couldn't make his body brace itself. He couldn't hide the anguished sob that ripped from his body.

Dave's mom, sensing what he was thinking, rushed to reassure him.

"No, no. He's ok. He's stable for now. They have him in a medically induced coma until his injuries heal a little more. He can't communicate, but he's ok"

Rubbing at his tear stained cheeks, Kurt sat; next to his dad, in the plastic, bucket shaped hospital seats, as Dave's parents took the seats across from them. Mr. Karofsky looked at his wife, took a long breath, and began to speak.

"We were waiting for you to come here. We've been expecting you. Not for some thanks or display of gratitude, though we appreciate it all the same. We've been expecting you because.., well..because we know"

Know? In Kurt's grief stricken mind, he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. What did they know?

He didn't realize he'd vocalized his thoughts until Mrs. Karofsky began to speak.

"We know about you and Dave, Kurt. You don't know this because you were knocked out, but I saw the accident. I was picking Elly up for a dentist appointment, and I saw the whole thing happen. I r..ran… to get over there, to help. I called 911. Dave wasn't knocked unconscious like you. He was awake until the ambulance came. "

She paused, looking into Kurt's horror stricken eyes.

"He wasn't in any pain, he was in a state of shock, don't worry. He wasn't suffering. But he wouldn't leave you, Kurt. I told him..I...I told him that you were ok, that we needed to take care of him, but he wouldn't leave you. He kept repeating over and over "Make sure he's ok, Mom. I love him." I thought he was delirious or it was the side affect of the shock. But he kept saying it, and he said "Take care of him, he's already lost his mom." Then, just before the ambulance came, he looked a...at. me" Mrs. Karofsky's hazel eyes overflowed with tears and she reached across to take a hold of Kurt's shaking hand.

"Just before the ambulance came he said, "Tell him that getting to love him was all I ever really..." Mrs. Karofsky was sobbing now. "rea..really wanted to do with my life anyway"

* * *

Kurt looked up from his position at Dave's bedside. He'd been there for five days, only going home to shower and change clothes. At his father's insistence. If he'd had his way, he would have never left.

They were taking the larger boy out of his medically induced coma today, and everyone's nerves were on edge. Today was the day they would see what; if any, lasting effect the head trauma would have on Dave.

His skin, shredded from his slide across the asphalt was healing well, now a nice pink in color. His cracked ribs were bound tight and healing as expected, along with his broken wrist, cracked pelvis, and fractured collar bone.

Physically, the outlook was good. It was his brain, which had sustained the brunt force of the trauma, which was the question mark.

Kurt; who'd spent the last five days holding Dave's hand, combing his hair, telling him stories from his childhood, designing his (Dave's) summer wardrobe, and revisiting all his favorite moments of their relationship was so on edge, he actually felt sick.

Pacing back and forth, he forced himself back to the table that had become his personal base of operations. It was covered with paper, pens, glitter and markers. A testament to Kurt's project, five days in the making. He just couldn't get it right.

His love letter to Dave.

When... _not if..._ but when Dave regained consciousness, Kurt wanted to have something for him. Something that was special and unique to the two of them. He knew that Dave was going to need time with his family. They deserved it and Kurt wouldn't push his way in. He'd just leave him this letter, and be ready for when...or maybe if…Dave wanted to talk.

He couldn't suppress a feeling of dread that Dave would think that almost losing his life was too high a price to pay for a relationship with Kurt Hummel. Sighing, he forced his mind back to the task at hand. He had to get this letter just right.

It was, without a doubt, the most important letter he'd ever write.

Two hours later, and with only moments to spare before the doctors began the process of allowing Dave to wake up naturally from his 8 day blackout, Kurt finished the letter. It wasn't anything nearly as perfect as the letters Dave had written him, but Kurt hoped Dave would read all the unsaid things in between each line of written text.

It read

_Babe,_

_You've been away for 8 days. I'm sure they've told you by now. I've had 8 days to think about what you mean to me, what 'us' means to me._

_Us…you...are everything to me. Nothing works without you. I've been so lost, so cold without you. You are the warmth in my life._

_Worse than missing you (if anything could be worse than that), is the thought of what my life would be like without you._

_I couldn't live without your laugh. I love how you don't make a sound, but your whole body shakes._

_I couldn't live without your arms. You saved me with those arms. Nothing feels quite right unless I am wrapped up in them._

_I couldn't live without your kisses. Kissing you is the closest I've ever been to perfect happiness._

_I couldn't live without your love. You tell me that I am your everything, but what you don't know is that you are my everything. You feel like home to me._

_I couldn't live without you because the best part of me **is you**._

_I love you._

_Kurt_

It didn't begin to say enough. The 50 scribbled, filled pages scattered around the table didn't begin to say enough. But Kurt had to hope. Hope that there would be time to tell Dave all the things he needed to. Cleaning up his area, he looked at the clock, catching the time, just as the medical team walked through the door.

It was time to leave.

Time to wait.

Time; for the first time since his mom died, to pray.


	16. Chapter 16

The cemetery was so cold.

It was as if spring came slower to this little patch of earth, so defined by death. Cold was all Kurt could feel. It seeped through his black coat, crisp black suit, all the way through to his bones. In that moment, he wondered if he'd ever be warm again. And, _oh God_, it was raining _again_.

He could hear the Glee Club singing. Their three part harmony of "Unchained Melody" was so beautiful; it should have brought tears to his eyes. But he was beyond feeling now. Nothing could touch him in the place he'd gone to. The place he needed to go to protect himself.

Turning grief-stricken eyes to his father, he saw his own sorrow reflected in Burt's kind blue eyes. His dad knew. Of all the people assembled here, only his father understood. The pain of having lost the love of your life. Kurt didn't know how his dad had made it. Because he knew he was going to. He couldn't be in world that didn't have _him_. That didn't have Dave. He couldn't keep on living, keep on breathing, pretending that his heart was still beating.

Nodding, his father indicated that it was his turn to go up to the headstone and place his rose. Kurt didn't want to. Didn't want to do something so final. If he saw the headstone it would make this real, and it couldn't be real. _It couldn't._

Stumbling down the center of the long rows of somberly clad people, he forced himself to move forward. Forced himself to stand at the edge of the freshly turned dirt.

David Allen Karofsky.

1994-2011

Beloved son, brother, and friend.

The rose fell from his shaking fingers. Seeing it there, the deep, stark red against the weathered dark gray of the headstone, it broke something in him. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Screaming Dave's name he fell…

* * *

"It's ok, babe. Kurt, baby, look at me. It's ok. Having that dream again?"

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God_. It took Kurt a minute to reorient himself to his surroundings. It wasn't raining. He wasn't at the cemetery. The falling light indicated early evening and he was here, in Dave's bed, wrapped up in his arms.

Kurt took a deep breath, waiting for his heart to stop racing. He'd had the same dream every time he fell asleep for the last two weeks. Well, not dream so much, but nightmare. It woke him up screaming every time.

Maybe because, even though two weeks had passed, he still didn't feel secure. He still looked at his boyfriend and worried. That he would blink, and Dave would be gone.

"I'm ok, babe. Sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

Kurt had been spending most afternoons and evenings at Dave's house, helping him get caught up on his schoolwork. But it was a Friday, and neither of them felt like breaking out the books. Dave's ribs were almost completely mended and so they had enjoyed the luxury of lying in his bed, wrapped up in each others arms.

Kurt; feeling warm for the first time in forever, had been lulled into sleep. Which had triggered his nightmare. He was so grateful that things had turned out differently. Miraculously. When he closed his eyes he could still remember that day. The day that Dave had woken up.

* * *

The 18 hours since Kurt had left the hospital had passed more slowly than he ever believed time could pass. Each second was an eternity.

He'd tried sleeping, he'd tried eating, he'd tried facebooking, but nothing could hold his attention. And all the sympathy messages on facebook made him want to cry.

Mrs. K (as Kurt had taken to calling her) had promised to call him as soon as he could come out to the hospital. As soon as they had some news.

He'd made her promise to call, whether the news was good or bad.

Maybe she hadn't believed him. Maybe she thought he couldn't handle bad news, and that's why she hadn't called. Maybe she was afraid to tell him the worst.

_Oh God. _

Kurt had just made up his mind to go to the hospital and find out for himself, good, bad, or whatever when his phone rang.

It was her. Mrs. Karofsky. Kurt sat down. He had to brace himself for this.

"Hello"

"Kurt. Can you please come down here? We need you down here"

"I'll be there in a second"

Kurt lived a lifetime of misery in the twenty minutes it took to arrive at the hospital. Every horrible scenario possible passed through his head. What had Mrs. K meant by "we need you here"?

Did that mean that they needed him so that he could say his last goodbyes?

Did that mean that they needed him so that Dave could say goodbye to him?

His brain was plagued and tormented by the possibilities. Running up the stairs to the main entrance, he flashed back to all those years ago. When his mom died.

God, what if the Karofsky's were waiting for him at the end of the hall? How could he survive it? Desperately trying to reign in his out of control emotions, Kurt hurried down the hospital corridor, headed for the intensive care unit. Almost there…almost there… suddenly he found himself, standing outside Dave's door. Pulse pounding, heart near to bursting. he'd knocked. And prepared himself for whatever was to come.

After a seconds pause, the door swung open, and a friendly feminine voice; Mrs. K, welcomed him in.

This was it.

Stepping inside the room, Kurt' eyes were immediately drawn to the bed. Immediately drawn to Dave. And he was shocked by what he saw.

Sitting up in bed, clearly awake and coherent, sat his boyfriend. Clutching Kurt's letter in one hand, he was scowling.

Kurt paused, uncertain of what to do. What to say.

Dave saved him from having to respond. Shaking the letter, he growled in mock protest.

"Why the hell did you put glitter on this? Three nurses have asked me why I'm covered in glitter!"

Something in Kurt broke in that moment. Seeing Dave, hearing him, knowing that he was going to be ok, was too much. Too much like he had dreamed. Too much like a miracle.

He didn't see Dave's mom get up and quietly exit the room. He didn't remember walking to Dave's bed, much less climbing in beside him. The next thing he knew, he was in Dave' arms, wrapped up gingerly against his injured chest, and he was blurting out everything .Everything he felt, everything he had feared, everything he had wanted and needed to say.

"I missed you, baby. I missed you so bad. I kept thinking I wouldn't be with you again and it killed me. It killed me seeing you like this. If you hadn't made it, I wouldn't have made it. I don't make sense without you. "

Inhaling deeply, trying to stem the flow of hot tears that fell on Dave' chest, he continued,

"I want our babies to have hazel eyes, and I want to play bingo with you in our retirement community. I want to see the world with you, and I need your arms around me so that I can sleep. When they told me that you were hurt, nothing else mattered. Nothing. Not my family, my future, nothing. "

Breathless from his impassioned speech, and from the feeling of warmth slowly working its way through his body, he paused. Holding Kurt a little closer, Dave took that moment to speak.

"When I saw you about to be hit by that car, it changed me, Kurt. Everything became so clear in that moment. I couldn't believe I'd been such a coward as to hide our relationship. Nothing matters except you. I woke up and saw my family, and God, I love them. But I only wanted to see them. I _needed _to see you"

Holding each other close, listening to the steady beep of Dave's heart monitor, they savored the moment. The miracle of being together. And when Kurt closed his eyes, he saw the star strewn skies of early March. And he sent up a silent prayer to whoever had given his Dave back to him.

* * *

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Kurt glanced up at his boyfriend. Except for a few lingering wounds, he had completely, and miraculously, recovered from his injuries. The doctors could only say that youth and strength had saved him from a more serious fate. In two days, he would be back at school, and their lives would continue. Almost as if nothing had happened. But things were different now. The whole school knew about them.

Things; life, would never be the same again.

Kurt didn't know if he was excited or scared shitless. They'd gone from enemies, to secret friends, to secret boyfriends, to the whole school; the whole world it seemed, knowing about them.

Puck had been texting him almost non stop since Dave had been home from the hospital.

"93 members in the group. Becky refused to make out with Santana, caused a fight last group. Azimo tried to make us watch "Brokeback Mountain". I told him "gay movies only" and he kind of freaked out. Like he doesn't know that Brokeback is about the death of American commerce. He refused to stay for "Texas Chainsaw Massacre"- the gayest movie ever"

Kurt clicked off his phone and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Texas chainsaw massacres, girl fights, and life in general could be put on hold for a few more days.

On this night, in this moment, all they needed was each other.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for hanging in there through the drama. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for being so amazing and reviewing. We have three more weeks until Glee returns, so I decided that this story will go for three more weeks. So yeah, prepare yourselves for that torment! A billion more chapters to come! (WizKid 94, I totally stole your line. Did you see it?) Review PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17 Dave POV Chap 14

**Hey! I am busy plotting out Dave and Kurt's crazy return to school. It's got everything. From Puck's advice on how to "be gay", to the women finding both of them irresistible, because they are unavailable, to love letters becoming trendy, to Figgin's panicking at the overt sexual deviance at McKinley! It's going to be insane. Before those chapters, I wanted to write the last few chapters from Dave's perspective, starting with Chapter 14 (the accident one). I hope you like it and that you aren't getting bored. Review or walk the plank! (I love to use this threat in my every day life "Finish your paperwork, or walk the plank", "Do the dishes or walk the plank!")**

* * *

"I'm going to tell them tonight."

Dave couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd decided to tell his parents about him and Kurt. To tell them that he was gay. His decision hadn't happened gradually; as he had thought it would, with him building up courage over time. It had happened suddenly the night before. Kurt's family was out, so he and Kurt had been watching movies and..._other stuff_...when Kurt had spied the sneakers Dave had kicked off in the front hall.

Declaring sneakers the death knell of culture and fashion, he'd made a dive for them, informing Dave that he would not be able to enjoy another moment until they were destroyed. 10 minutes of chase later, they'd ended up tripped up together, lying on the kitchen floor, laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

Dave had looked into the flushed, happy face of the only boy he had ever, or would ever love, and wondered how he could have ever, for one minute, hidden this. Kept this a secret. Been ashamed of what they..._what he_... felt.

Looking at his boyfriend now, seeing this brave, beautiful boy reduced to furtive make out sessions in an instrument closet; Dave felt a mix of shame and regret like nothing he had ever felt before. Kurt deserved better than this. In reality, Kurt deserved better than _him_. He was just too selfish; needed the other boy too much, to let him go.

Kurt, caught off guard by Dave's statement, seemed too disoriented to take in what Dave had just told him. He leaned into Dave, brushing the other boy's mouth with his kiss swollen lips. God, Kurt could distract him so easily. The combination of tastes; Kurt and the peach from his lip balm, was setting Dave's blood on fire.

"Tell who what?" Kurt asked, reluctantly stepping back from Dave's embrace and finally focusing his dazed blue eyes on Dave's face.

Dave's face felt his skin prickle with heat. Next to actually telling his parents; this was the most important part of his coming out process. Telling Kurt that he wasn't afraid anymore. That their relationship was about to change. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his resolute gaze to smaller boy's eyes.

"I'm telling my parents that I'm gay"

Kurt's face was comical. It froze, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Dave braced himself for what he knew was coming and Kurt didn't disappoint. He launched himself into Dave's arms, causing him to stagger back and crash into the drum kit. Not that Kurt appeared to either hear or notice it.

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh! Babe! "

Dave felt a rush of relief. He was taking a big; important, scary step. But he couldn't help but feel buoyed up by Kurt's unwavering love and support. They spent the whole next class period in discussion, Kurt agreed to talk to his dad, tell him everything, and; worse case scenario, see if Dave could stay there.

Dave didn't think his parents would kick him out. But he'd never told them anything like this before. And he knew that most parents weren't like Kurt's dad. He didn't know what to expect, what to plan for, really even what to say, though he'd run through a thousand speeches in his head.

Parting from Kurt just before the next bell rang, he felt a little like he was going off to the executioner alone. What he was about to do was going to shape his future, his relationship with his family, his whole life in so many ways he couldn't begin to count. Today was a day he would always remember, and the next few hours held the secret as to whether it would be a memory he would cherish, or a painful memory, that he would strive to forget.

* * *

The final bell rang, and Dave let go of the breath that he had been unknowingly holding. God, this day; these last two periods, had dragged. His nerves were wearing on him, reminding him with every tick of the clock that _the moment_ would be here soon.

Good thing he didn't have hockey practice. He would have gotten clobbered due to his inability to concentrate. Gathering his books and his backpack, he decided to make a quick run by Kurt's locker. A few last minute words of encouragement from his boyfriend might be enough to fortify him until tonight.

Dave sped along the hall way, pushing his way through the groups of students either headed out towards the bus lines or stampeding for the student parking lot. All of them were grumbling at the sudden rain and hail storm that had rolled in after lunch. Dave smiled to himself. Didn't they know they were living in Ohio? He remembered one memorable year when it had hailed in June.

Skidding to a stop at Kurt's locker, Dave was surprised to not find him there. He was usually at his locker, stowing his books and grabbing his music for Glee. Huh. Tapping his fingers impatiently, he decided to wait, needing a morale boost before heading home. So absorbed in his thoughts was he that he almost missed his sister walking by with Becky Jackson.

"Elly! Hey, can you hang out for a few minutes? There is just one thing I have to do before we leave"

Becky smirked.

"Ohhh…is it something with your lover boy, Davey?"

Elly glared at her friend, though Dave could see the affectionate laughter in her eyes.

"Mom's picking me up, Dave. I've got to go to the dentist, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Ok then, see you later. Good luck, Elly-belly!"

Becky linked her arm through Elly's, pushing the other girl forward. Leaning back over her shoulder, she apparently couldn't resist one last jab at her friend's brother.

"If you are looking for your wifey, I think I saw him walking towards the parking lot!"

Becky Jackson was going to get her come uppance one day, and Dave; running for the parking lot, only hoped he would be there to see it.

He yanked open the heavy metal door leading to the student parking lot; hesitating a second before forcing himself out into the downpour. God; he'd be lucky if he could spot Kurt in this mess. Becky had probably only told him she'd seen Kurt going this way to laugh at him and watch as he got plastered with the icy rain.

Then; by sheer luck, he spotted the other boy. Well, not luck so much. Dave doubted that there was any other boy in the parking lot wearing a Robert Pattison -esque pea coat, literally skipping over the larger puddles. He was headed for Dave's truck. Dave felt a rush of love for the other boy in that moment. He knew how much Kurt hated getting wet, hated his hair getting messed up. If he'd had any lingering doubts about his decision to tell his parents, they melted away in that instant. He couldn't..._wouldnt..._hide what this boy meant to him any longer.

Grinning like a love struck school boy, he jogged out into the parking lot, dodging people and cars, trying to catch up to the smaller boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mom's silver Chrysler minivan pull up to the curb. Ugh...Elly hated the dentist. It was going to be a rough visit for Elly and his mom. Dave was glad that he didn't have to be there. Skidding around what he recognized as Puckerman's SUV, he looked up, ready to dash across the driving lane, if the aisle was clear.

But it wasn't clear. In that second, everything began to move in slow motion. A small tomato red ford focus was sliding down the driving lane, obviously hydroplaning on either the ice or pooled up water. Dave got a vague impression of the driver, a blond girl; panic written on her face. Her hands were not on the wheel.

She; and her out of control car, were headed right for Kurt.

There was no moment of hesitation. Dave didn't even consciously process what was happening. He operated solely on instinct, and the surge of adrenaline sent him running, screaming Kurt's name.

The other boy didn't even look up, didn't seem to hear or see anything.

Dave could hear the squeal of the small car's brakes engaging, trying to override the car's sliding momentum. It was too little, too late. Dave's feet left the ground as he tackled the smaller boy, shoving him out of the car's path, and covering him with his larger frame.

Dave could feel the car hit him. He could hear nauseating crunching sounds as it glanced his side, his wrist, and; most jolting and intense, the back of his head. Ignoring the signals from his head that something was very wrong, Dave let the adrenaline surging through him continue to push him forward; dragging both of them forward about 3 feet, pulling Kurt between two parked cars, out of the path of danger.

Then; just like that, it was over. Rain and hail continued to pour down over them both. Kurt lay on the asphalt, silent and pale. Dave forced his body up; making a protective shield around the smaller boy's body. Something was wrong with Kurt. He could tell. He needed to get him help, but not until he could be sure that Kurt was safe.

His own body felt numb. He knew he was injured, and something about the way his head hurt; he knew it was serious. He didn't care. As long as Kurt was safe, as long as he'd done enough to protect him, that was all that mattered now.

The silence that had briefly surrounded them was punctured by the sound of running footsteps. Suddenly, they were surrounded by screaming, anxious people, asking questions. Dave couldn't answer. Nothing they were saying was making any sense to him. Someone pushed to the forefront. His mom. He had to...he had to tell her.

"Make sure he's ok, Mom. I love him"

His mom's hazel eyes were brimming with tears, her shaking hand clenched on her phone. Dave could hear her talking to someone. Maybe she was calling his dad. Or the dentist. Elly was going to be late for her appointment. Or maybe she wouldn't have to go today. Oh, that would make her happy. Shaking his head, Dave knew he had to tell her more. She had to understand.

"Make sure he's ok, Mom. I love him"

He must have repeated it 5 times while she was on the phone. Then she was leaning in, throwing her phone to the ground.

"Baby, he's ok. He's fine. He is breathing ok, I think he's just knocked out. We need to take care of you, Davey. You're hurt. You need to lay down, to...oh my God, Davey. They are coming to help you, son. The ambulance is coming. "

Dave could tell by the tone of his mom's voice that something was seriously wrong. Looking at Kurt's steadily rising chest, he knew that she was right. Kurt was going to be ok. That must mean there was something wrong with him.

He was going to die. It didn't scare him. Kurt was ok. As long as Kurt was ok, he wasn't afraid of anything.

He needed to tell her. Needed her to know…Kurt wasn't going to take this well. He'd already lost someone. Dave struggled to remember. His mom. He'd lost his mom. He needed her to know...

"Take care of him. He's already lost his mom."

His mom didn't seem to be listening. She was tugging frantically on his arms, trying to get him to come away from Kurt.

No.

Dave stiffened his body, bracing his straight arms around the other boys' body. He would protect him with his last breath. Nothing would matter without him. Didn't his mom understand that? He had to make sure he was safe, because nothing mattered without him.

She was talking to him again. Dave couldn't understand what she was saying. He could hear sirens getting louder and louder. He had to tell her one more thing. He took one last look at his beloved Kurt, one last look to last him for what remained of his life. Turning his head, he looked into his mom's eyes. She was hysterical now, crying and trying to help him.

"Mom."

Something in the way he said it stopped her from speaking. Got her attention.

"Please tell him" God, his head really was starting to hurt. It was an icy pain that traveled down his spine, and all throughout his body.

His mom looked at him, and looked down at the silent boy he still protected.

"Tell him what, Davey?"

"Tell him that loving him was all I ever really wanted to do with my life anyway"

The sirens were getting louder now, but Dave couldn't hear them. All he could hear was the sound of Kurt laughing, and suddenly they were lying on the Hummel's kitchen floor again and everything was so beautiful.

The last thought that registered in his mind, before everthing went black, was that Kurt was wrong.

There was a heaven.


	18. Chapter 18 Dave POV Chapter 1516

**Ok, this is the last chapter from Dave's POV. I hope you like it. I wrote it half delirious from lack of sleep. This means it probably contains an excessive amount of typos. Sorry! Next chapter Kurt and Dave go back to school. It's going to hilarious...I hope! On a side note, I challenge you to review this, even if you are super apathetic and don't have the time or energy! (don't you feel so challenged? BAM..that was me, using reverse psychology on you! ha ha ha..now I am cackling evilly because you fell into my little trap) **

* * *

In the 8 days that David Karofsky was in a coma, he remembered exactly one thing. He didn't remember the hours that his mom sat; holding his hand, telling him stories about when he was a baby. Nor the day his sister took her very favorite childhood stuffed animal; a bedraggled creature she'd named Peachy, and tucked it into his arms, telling him that Peachy had watched out for her all these years, and now the beloved rabbit would watch out for him. He didn't remember when his father; his strong, tough father; had cradled Dave's lax body in his arms and whispered "come back to us, son", his voice shaking with unshed tears.

Dave; in some unconscious way, was able to feel the outpouring of love and support from his family. But he remembered nothing of those eight days with them.

His one memory was of Kurt.

He hadn't been able to open his eyes, had no idea if it was day or night, where he was, or what was happening. All he could hear...all he could remember...was Kurt's voice. It seemed to be coming from a distance, and was in a tone that David had never heard Kurt use before. It sounded…it sounded like he was begging. Dave knew when he heard the words that something had to be wrong. Seriously wrong.

Because Kurt was praying.

"Dear God. Please don't let him die."

Dave remembered that Kurt had repeated his prayer over and over, pleading with God not to let "him" die. In the haze that was his coma, he'd wondered for whom Kurt prayed fervently. It wasn't until he'd woken up that he realized that his boyfriend had been begging God for _him_.

Dave's next memory was of a blinding light shining in his eyes, and an unfamiliar voice; a doctor, asking him if he knew what his name was. What year it was. Who was president.

He'd been allowed a brief moment with his parents and sister, before being whisked away for a battery of tests. They'd checked him from head to toe, taken what seemed liked a hundred brain scans, and asked him as many questions.

Finally he was returned to his room; exhausted, shaking from all the information he'd absorbed that day. He'd been out for 8 days. His brain had swollen dangerously. He'd almost died.

His mom waited for him; her tired eyes lighting with joy at his return and at the preliminary results which seemed to indicate that; though he'd have to take it easy, that everything was going to be ok long term.

The second the last doctor had stepped from the room, he'd turned to her, a hundred questions burning in his eyes.

"He's fine. All he had was a minor concussion. He's been here for five days straight. He would barely let the nurses take care of you. "

She laughed; her head bent, one trembling had covering her eyes. Dave stared at his mom, as the giggles continued to escape, escalating in volume, duration, and intensity.

"Mom".

His throat was dry. Even after all the doctor's questions, eight days of not speaking had left his voice rusty. She continued laughing, a hysterical note edging into the jovial sound, and Dave noticed that tears were splashing down her cheeks.

"Mom..?"

"He…he was like a mother hen, fussing over you. He combed your hair, straightened your blankets and pillows, and called the nurses every two minutes if he thought your breathing was weird. He tried to get the nurses to help him highlight…"

The half giggle, half sob broke through again.

"He tried to get the nurses to help him highlight your hair because he said this was his one chance and he looked at the stars every night and described them to you and then he would..."

The laughter finally faded and small sobs punctuated the tears that rolled down her pale, freckle dusted cheeks,

"He would sing to you. Mostly 'unchained melody" but other songs too. The charge nurse; who is 70 if she's a day, said she'd never seen anything more romantic in all her life. Probably because he kept inviting her in to sing the alto part, I don't know"

Mrs. Karofsky shook her head, smoothing the last of the tears from her face. She moved the Dave's bed, embracing him fiercely.

"I don't know what I would have done without you. Never scare me like this again, please. I will _not_ bury any of my children. It would break my heart; your dad's heart, Elly's heart. She gave you Peachy, and she seems so lost without you. Our family isn't right without you, Davey."

Slowly; letting her oldest out of her crushing grip, Mrs. Karofsky pulled a chair up to his bedside, smoothing his blankets and smiling.

".. And Kurt's probably hyperventilating by now. He wanted to give us some family time, but he left you this..."

Reaching into her bag, she extracted a pink envelope, covered in star stickers, his name written across the front in blue glitter.

"..But I think we should call him. Are you up for it? "

Dave didn't hear his mom's question. He had torn into the envelope and was reading the letter, written on pale yellow stationary, and covered in more blue glitter. The words jumped straight off the page and into his heart.

_..Us…you...are everything to me. Nothing works without you…_

_I couldn't live without your laugh..._

_I couldn't live without your arms. You saved me with those arms..._

_I couldn't live without your kisses. ._

_..what you don't know is that you are my everything. You feel like home to me._

…_the best part of me__**is you**__._

I love you.

His first love letter.

Dave's hand clenched around the page, his heart beating twice its normal rate. Looking over, he saw his mom on the phone.

"We need you down here" Smiling; she clicked her phone shut.

"He's on his way"

* * *

20 minutes later a tentative knock sounded on the door. Dave wondered how far over the speed limit Kurt had been going. It normally took a good 35 minutes to arrive from Kurt's area of town.

His mom glided over; opening the door with a friendly smile and a warm welcome. It struck Dave in that moment. They hadn't really talked about it, but his parents knew he was gay. Knew he was with Kurt.

And now his mom was welcoming his boyfriend into his hospital room. It felt so surreal, that it took Dave a minute to focus. When he did lift his gaze to the somberly clad young man, he was shocked by what he saw.

Kurt looked thinner. His eyes were red rimmed and carried the same look of exhaustion Dave saw written on his mother's face. His hair was mussed, and he looked a little bit lost and very, very terrified.

Wanting; needing to take the look of fear off of the other boy's face, Dave held up the letter, using his rusty voice to growl out

"Why the hell did you put glitter on this? Three nurses have asked me why I am covered in glitter"

Kurt's carefully held composure broke. Seeing the tears begin to pour down his cheeks, Dave held out his arms, and Kurt did not hesitate, hurriedly climbing into the small hospital bed with Dave.

Dave vaguely heard his mom say something about going for coffee, and then the door clicked shut behind her.

Kurt; striving to get control over his emotions, spoke for the first time.

"I missed you, baby. I missed you so bad. I kept thinking I wouldn't be with you again and it killed me. It killed me seeing you like this. If you hadn't made it, I wouldn't have made it. I don't make sense without you. "

Dave didn't think he'd ever heard more beautiful words. They scorched his soul, moving him far more than any words he'd previously read or heard. Dave could feel Kurt's chest inhale deeply as he continued.

"I want our babies to have hazel eyes, and I want to play bingo with you in our retirement community. I want to see the world with you, and I need your arms around me so that I can sleep. When they told me that you were hurt, nothing else mattered. Nothing. Not my family, my future, nothing.

Dave; feeling tears burning the back of his eyelids, couldn't hold in his own feelings anymore.

"When I saw you about to be hit by that car, it changed me, Kurt. Everything became so clear in that moment. I couldn't believe I'd been such a coward as to hide our relationship. Nothing matters except you. I woke up and saw my family, and God, I love them. But I only wanted to see them. I _needed_to see you"

There was so much more that they each needed to say. But they were both exhausted; Dave from his sudden emergence from the dark, and Kurt from the emotional tension of his 5 day vigil. Wrapped in each other's arms, they drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Dave couldn't believe that two weeks had passed. He'd been released from the hospital the week before, but only on the provision that he take another week off for bed rest. It'd been close to a month since he'd been at McKinley.

Lucky for him; Kurt had dedicated almost all of his afternoons and evenings to helping him get caught up and ready to return to school.

During this time period Dave had finally got to see the "mother hen" Kurt that his mom had spoken of so fondly. In his remaining week in the hospital and his first week home, Kurt had attempted to take charge of every aspect of his care. Dave; who'd always taken the role of protector, found it strangely enjoyable to be on the other end of the equation. Kurt defended him, advocated for him, fed him his jello, sang to him, and probably would have given him his bed baths, if the hospital (or Dave's mom) had allowed it.

Glancing around his room, Dave saw that Kurt had extended his role of "mother hen" to include "fashion director" and "interior designer" as well. Dave couldn't' find any of his sweat pants, half his sneakers were gone, and there were three posters of Ryan Philippe that he had never seen before, hanging on his wall.

When he questioned Kurt about the sweats and sneakers, he had denied any knowledge of their whereabouts, but Dave had later heard him muttering "_Doing him a favor… he'll thank me one day_". As to the posters of Ryan Philippe, Kurt had the audacity to claim he'd seen Dave's father putting them up as a coming home present for his son. Dave had been too embarrassed to verify the story with his dad.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of said "fashion director/interior designer". Kurt tossed his book bag and Dave's list of assignments onto the desk, with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Kurt smiled, causing both Dave's heart to swell, and his pulse to race. He'd been in close contact with Kurt for 2 weeks, and as his injuries healed, he was having a hard time convincing himself to not act on the violent emotions rushing through his system. Two weeks of almost platonic love with Kurt had twisted him in so many knots, he felt like he was starting to lose his mind.

Kurt; after a long sigh, spoke.

"It's Friday. I don't want to study."

Dave grinned, pulling back the covers. Kurt needed not further invitation. Kicking off his shoes, he slid into the warm bed, snuggling up to Dave's chest. They both sighed, enjoying the feeling of undeniable rightness that swept over them each time they were together. He had that feeling again, the same one from the parking lot.

This was heaven.


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys, I am disappointed with myself. Tonight is a really short chapter and it didn't cover nearly everything I wanted to cover. I think my writing is a little off tonight. But I really wanted to update, as the next few chapters have been making me laugh to myself for days. I will definitely be updating tomorrow!**

**

* * *

**

Sunday night dinner at the Karofsky's was usually a quiet affair.

Mrs. Karofsky made her famous pot roast and twice baked potatoes, and everyone talked about their upcoming week. It was the only night they made of point of sitting and eating as a family. Just the four of them.

The Sunday night before Dave returned to school was a little bit different. It wasn't quiet. It wasn't pot roast. And it wasn't just the four of them.

Crowded around their long banquet table sat the four Karofskys; the four Hudson-Hummels, Becky, Puck, and six people none of them knew, whom Puck identified as "VIP members" of "the group". In place of the pot roast and potatoes, Puck and Becky had offered to cook. Which explained the menu of tator tots and ice cream sandwiches.

Kurt shook his head in resignation. His reprieve from reality was over. No more sweet afternoons, drifting away in Dave's arms. Now Glee, nationals, school work, and eventually hockey would make their appearance back into his and Dave's lives. Family obligations, responsibilities, friends and _good lord_, "group meetings" would fill their every available hour.

Though he would never in his life wish Dave another moment of harm, Kurt mourned the passing of these days. He imagined that these past two weeks with Dave had been something like a honeymoon. Mostly just the two of them; wrapped up in each other.

Dinner ended quickly, with most people refusing a second plate of tots. Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. At least he and Dave would have a few hours to enjoy each other's company before the night separated them. They had a lot to talk about. How they would act the next day. How they would deal with the fact that most people knew about them.

Kurt should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

"Welcome Kurt, Dave, Becky, Elly, VIP members. Welcome to this very special group meeting."

Kurt sighed. Dave had convinced him to attend this meeting; reminding him how earnest Puck was in his efforts to support their relationship. He had pushed Kurt into the den reminding him "we are going to need all the support we can get". Kurt supposed he had a point. He had no idea what to expect when he walked in the door tomorrow. People had been strangely mute about the situation when it had been Kurt alone at the school. But he wasn't naive enough to think that wouldn't change when he and Dave were back in school together.

Settling Dave back against his chest, he smiled, running his hands carefully over Dave's still healing head. He loved being wrapped up in Dave's arms, but the other boy's broken ribs had reversed their roles, and he was surprised to find how much he adored wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms. Sighing in contentment, he turned his attention back to Puck. Just in time to see Dave take the handout what Puck was passing around the room.

Mildly curious as to the content of the handout, he looked over his boyfriend's shoulder. Feeling his whole body shaking in laughter, he quickly gasped in pain. Dave had a hard time laughing, as his ribs were still mending. Reaching over he snatched the handout from his boyfriend's hands, hissing "you don't need to be rebreaking those ribs, mister!"

Gripping the offending document, he peered down at what had made the other boy laugh so hard.

_Oh God_.

Puck had gone too far this time. Kurt was simultaneously offended, horrified, and unable to stop reading.

The garish yellow paper bore the image of a rainbow. Kurt would have been impressed by Puck's depiction of the symbol of the gay community- if the rainbow hadn't also included a leprechaun at the end, drinking what looked like a bottle of tequila. All of which was surrounded by a Star of David.

That was only the beginning.

Below the strange image was a list. It was titled:

"**Puck's guide to gayness. Everything you needed to know, but were afraid to ask"**

Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. Puck was giving Dave and him a guide _on how to be gay? _A quick scan of the paper revealed that Puck had listed 9 items in his "guide". Kurt didn't want to start reading, but was perversely unable to tear his eyes away.

_# 1- Being gay is about more than just thinking that Justin Beiber is hot. It's about being a champion of freedom and justice. Like Chuck Norris._

_# 2- Being gay might mean getting up early in the morning, or staying up late at night. But no matter how gay you are, you should probably still get at least 8 hours of sleep at night._

_# 3- Being gay means that girls are a no-no. (unless you are a lesbian. A topic which will be covered in my next handout). So; even if you feel strongly attracted to girls, and you make out with them; or heck, even have sex, don't let them take away your gayness. You've earned it._

_# 4- Being gay means that you are going to be expected to like certain things. Like the Beastie boys and Chinese food._

_# 5- Being gay, people are probably going to call you out. Make fun of you. Steal your identity. Cheat off you in Spanish. Get your pets drunk. Call you names like "Satan's pork chop" and "love bugs". Don't let these people get you down. They are just jealous._

_# 6- Just like all relationships, it's important to protect yourself. I recommend tasers. Or bee bee guns. Or voodoo dolls. Or a frozen leg of lamb._

_#7- People will talk a lot about "gay things". They might mention words like "sneaky" and "WWF fan" and "kleptomania". Proudly inform them that you will not be labeled by their small minded ideas._

_# 8- Being gay does not give you a "get out of sex free" card. No way. You are in the same boat as the rest of us. When prom night rolls around, be prepared to cry yourself to sleep in a random Motel 6, kissing goodbye to your innocence and your youthful ideals. (Don't try and get out of this- I've already reserved a room in your name!)_

_#9- When your boyfriend says "We need to talk" it probably means "I'm super attracted to Puck, I think he might be "the one"."_

Oh my gosh. Kurt didn't know whether to roll on the floor laughing, or gouge his own eyes out. If this was a harbinger of things to come, school tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

They hadn't had time to talk. Puck's group had gone until 10 pm, and would have probably gone longer if Mrs. Karofsky hadn't finally kicked them all out in exasperation. Kurt felt she had come at an opportune time, as Puck; warming up to his favorite topic of sex, had been on the point of teaching the group how to unhook a bra one handed.

He and Dave had both been exhausted, and hadn't done more than say goodnight. No midnight texting. No discussion of how to handle today.

Which was why Kurt was shocked, pleasantly so, when he saw Dave leaning up against the wall next to his locker. His greeting was Kurt's second shock of the day.

"Hey babe, I thought I'd walk you to class"

"Su...Sure, babe".

Heat suffused Kurt from head to toe. His cheeks must be glowing, they felt so hot. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for since he first climbed into David Karofsky's bed all those weeks ago.

He felt a dizzy mixture of giddiness, confidence, defiance, and _oh my gosh scared as hellness. _

Then he saw it. Dave was holding out his hand.

Dave's hands were one of the first things Kurt fallen in love with about him. His hands were big, strong, and weathered. They were the hands that cradled Kurt's face when they kissed, and the hands that guided his body, as they slow danced to 'unchained melody'. They were the hands that had pushed him out of the path of that car. The hands which had supported him above Kurt on that icy, rainy day. Protecting him.

Nothing else could have calmed Kurt's nerves like seeing those hands. So; with a quiet slam of his locker, he reached out, grasping the extended fingers.

Here went nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted this chapter to be longer. However; people keep writing amazing Kurtofsky fic. Also I keep finding older stories that I haven't read yet. And the only thing I love more than writing Kurt and Dave love stories is reading Kurt and Dave love stories. I hope you love the love in this chapter. The funny will be back next chapter****. Review or I'll write Blaine into the next chapter! (Just kidding..Blaine who?)**

* * *

In psychology there is a phenomenon known as a" flashbulb memory". It's when the brain is presented with some new information; such as trauma or overwhelming emotion, and it freeze frames that moment of memory forever. Like people remembering exactly where they were on 9/11. Or recalling the moment they had their first kiss.

This simple walk down the hall, hand in hand with the boy he loved, was a flashbulb memory for Kurt. It would be forever imprinted in his memory. Engraved in his soul.

It was nothing like he expected.

He had thought he'd be self conscious, and painfully aware of people's reactions. He thought he'd have to put on a brave face and stare down sneering crowds of his peers.

But if their were sneering crowds, he didn't see them.

If there were harsh words, he didn't hear them.

All of his senses were engaged in sharing this experience with Dave. Some brave part of himself, perhaps unfound until that very second, had decided to make this moment not about other people; but about him and Dave.

The hallways, the faces; whether they be accepting or not, faded into a blurred canvas. All he could see were Dave's beautiful hazel eyes, which met his blue eyed gaze in wonder, time and again. _Were they really doing this?_ _Was this real?_

All the voices around him; the sound of lockers slamming, and bells ringing- it dimmed into a dull buzz, until all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating and Dave's occasional whispered reassurance. "It's ok, babe. I'm here".

The walk probably lasted 2 minutes. But; like the two minutes that took a bride from the doors of the church and her fathers arm, to the end of the aisle and her fiancés arm, those two minutes were life changing.

Kurt and Dave crossed some invisible line in those minutes. The line where love becomes stronger than fear. The line where 'us' becomes more important than 'me'.

Approaching the door to his class, Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the two lines from the very first love letter Dave had sent him. The lines he'd read over and over, and which had provided him solace during those days when he wasn't sure Dave was going to make it. Turning to his boyfriend he leaned in, brushing his lips across the taller boy's mouth. Pulling his head down, he whispered in his ear.

"You have touched me more profoundly than I thought even you could have touched me - my heart was full when you came here today.

Henceforward I am yours for everything."

* * *

Kurt was on edge all through his first period class. He had come down from his 'holding hands with Dave' high and was now letting all the doubts and fears come creeping back into his mind. He worried that; after having gotten over their initial shock, that people would be formulating their plans to act. To mock. To tear him and Dave down. _Maybe worse_.

It didn't hurt him so much. He'd been taunted and bullied his entire life. It wasn't the bullying or hateful words that he knew were coming that scared Kurt. It was the thought of Dave being sad, or hurt, or scared, or rejected by his former friends. He knew; no matter how strong the other boy pretended to be, that Dave was very sensitive.

Dave had saved his life, given him so much, and made him believe in magic and love and even a little bit in God. Dave was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thought that crossed his mind as he fell into sleep every single night. If it was in his power, he would have given him the moon and stars. He felt both protected by him and protective of him.

Before Dave, Kurt had always chosen the flight instinct, in the choice between fight or flight. Not because he was a coward. What out and proud teenage boy in central Ohio could be accused of that? It was because he didn't think anyone and their ignorance were worth fighting over.

It was different with Dave. The thought of Dave being hurt caused the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. It sent adrenaline rushing through his system. Flight wasn't an option. His primal instincts identified Dave as 'his' and demanded that he fight anyone that threatened what was his.

And so he waited, toe tapping, for the bell to ring. If something was going to happen, it was going to happen in the break, the seven minutes in the hall between classes. Kurt didn't know how to prepare and wasn't sure what would happen if he was backed into a corner. Taking a a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down.

It wasn't just him anymore. Whatever happened; he and Dave would face it together.

* * *

Puck and Finn were the first ones he noticed. Walking from first period to second, his hand once again engulfed in Dave's larger grip, Kurt had been so on edge he almost missed it.

Puck and Finn were holding hands.

Puck; with a confident smile on his face, winking at passing girls, Finn looking mildly disgusted, but determined none the less.

Kurt and Dave turned identical faces of bewilderment towards each other. What the hell...?

Then Kurt spotted Becky and Elly. Holding hands, merrily gabbing away, as if it were any other day. And Santana and Brittany. Well, technically they had their hands in each other's back pockets, but they were snuggled close. He wondered if he was dreaming.

Next he noticed Quinn and Rachel, hands connected, dragging each other down the hall, clearly both trying to be in charge. Then Tina and Mercedes, hands swinging wildly, singing ' I kissed a girl' in two part harmony, and Sam and Artie, wheeling and walking down the hall, like it was nothing.

Suddenly, it was everywhere Kurt looked.

Everyone he'd ever seen at Puck's group meetings and a ton of people he didn't even know. All holding hands.

With someone of the same gender.

Kurt felt an overwhelming wave of something then. Support, friendship, acceptance, love. So many things, all at once.

And when he saw Azimo striding casually down the hall, his hand linked together with Mike Chang, the wave of feeling overcame him.

Pulling Dave to a halt in the middle of the hall, he buried his face in the other boy's chest. And he cried.

The rest of the day passed in a haze for Kurt. He had been on such an emotional roller coaster, that he felt literally exhausted. From the weeks of worry about Dave, to the fear about coming back to school, to the beautiful support from his friends. It was all he could do to keep from falling apart. Again.

He would have skipped Glee practice, except Mr. Shue had seen him in the hall and asked him to bring Dave to Glee, as he had something that he needed to talk to the two of them about.

Which brought them to this moment.

Leaning Dave back against chest, he rested the other boy's head on his shoulder, running his hand lightly over his head, watching from weary eyes as his fellow Glee Club members streamed in after the final bell.

With everyone assembled, Mr. Shue stood up in front of the group.

"Ok, well a big Glee Club welcome to Dave Karofsky, who is joining us by special request today."

A smattering of claps and Puck's hooted "Davey boy" sounded through the room.

Mr. Shue continued

"Dave, I have to tell you that you and Kurt both look exhausted. We are going to let you both go home and get some rest, but there is something the Club wanted to do for the both of you, if you'll give us a few minutes"

Kurt watched in amazement as every other member of the Glee Club grabbed a stool and made their way to the front, to sit all in a row.

Oh my gosh, they were going to sing something to him and Dave.

Tears began to burn at the corners of his eyes again.

This was too much.

Kurt couldn't help but feel it again. His heart was overflowing. He'd come here today, expecting scorn and hatred, and he'd gotten so much love and support and kindness and now this. He had never felt so blessed.

His boyfriend was here, alive and healthy, resting in his arms. And he had the best friends in the world, who'd bravely walked down the hall hand in hand all day, so that he wouldn't feel so alone. And now this.

Looking down into his boyfriend's face, he could see the same overflow of emotions mirrored in his beautiful hazel eyes.

A band student on an acoustic guitar began the lonely intro. Kurt recognized the song at once. It was one of his favorites.

The Glee Club, his amazing friends, began to sing.

_Today is gonna be the day__  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you__  
__By now you should've somehow__  
__Realized what you gotta do.._

When they got to the Chorus, the tears finally broke free, despite Kurt's attempts to restrain them. He felt these words so strongly and today he and Dave had walked a winding road, and had found unexpected light to lead their way. Their friends were the light. There were so many things he wanted to say to them in that moment; but just like the song, he didn't know how. He hoped they knew what they meant to him.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding__  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
__There are many things that I would__  
__Like to say to you__  
But __I don't know how_

_Because maybe__  
__You're gonna be the one who saves me __  
__And after all__  
__You're my wonderwall_


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I think this is my longest chapter to date. I hope you like it enough to read the whole thing! I have to acknowledge a few things with this chapter. 1. Settlers of Catan is my family's favorite game. It can get pretty ugly! 2. There are two poems referenced. Read them if you get a chance. Beautiful. Thanks, Ella. 3. Nicole (the crazy one), do you see your shout out? Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Review if you think I should probably use my time to clean my apartment instead of writing and baking brownies all Saturday!**

* * *

Glee Club was going to Nationals.

The excitement in the choir room late Friday afternoon was palpable. The entire club was gathered around Mercede's laptop, researching different places in New York that they wanted to visit. Already the debate had begun raging about where they would eat, how they would spend their "tourist" day, and; as it was Glee Club, what Broadway show they would see.

A whole week in New York City awaited them. Well, 5 days technically. And 2 days on the bus. Ugh...the bus. Kurt had googled it and the distance between Lima, Ohio and New York City was 529 miles. A ten hour straight shot on I-80.

Kurt had never been to New York City, but he had dreamed of going at least a million times. Never once in those dreams had he imagined arriving in the Big Apple on the McKinley High School Activity Bus. Maybe Mr. Shue would be willing to drop him off, just outside the city, and he could take a taxi in and have it drop him off in Times Square, just like Madonna had done when she's first arrived in New York.

Seeing Mr. Shue striding into the room, he made a mental note to ask. He'd probably say no, but Kurt's dignity demanded that he at least ask.

"Ok, ok everyone. I know you are all excited. I am very excited as well. National's here we come!"

Mr. Shue's exuberant cry elicited cheers and stamping feet from the assembled students. Smiling, he allowed them to indulge in a moment of excitement, before motioning for quiet.

"Ok, now I have all the permission slips, health forms, etc. Thank you for getting those back to me so promptly. As you know, I will be chaperoning the boys in one hotel room, and Coach Sylvester will be chaperoning the girls in another."

The audible groans of every girl in the choir room drowned out whatever Mr. Shue had been about to say next.

"Mr. Shue!"

Rachel Berry's hand had shot into the air with its typical excess of speed and exuberance.

"Mr. Shue, I object! Coach Sylvester is by no means an appropriate chaperone. She has already been telling me horrible things. Like how she's going to sacrifice a cat the night before the competition, and that we will all be sleeping on the floor, because the hotel beds will be crawling with bed bugs. I told her that she couldn't be sure about that, and she said she was sure because she'd be bringing the bugs herself!"

Mercedes jumped in before Mr. Shue could respond to Rachel's comments.

"Mr. Shue! She cut off a piece of my hair and told me she was donating it to kids with cancer, but I saw a voodoo doll in her office with my hair on it! And she said that on our tourist day, we were going to go all "Ocean's 11" and break into the main office of PETA to get her mink fur coat back"

Brittany revealed that Sue had told her that the bus would be powered by the running feet of families of penguins, living under the bus floor boards.

Santana informed them that Sue had warned her against hooking up with Brittany in their hotel room, telling her that the only "hot lesbian action" that was going to happen on this trip was going to be between her and Mr. Shue.

By the time Mr. Shue brought order back to the rioting group, their rehearsal time was almost up. Just as well, Kurt mused. They were all too keyed up to focus anyway. Maybe those ten hours on the bus could be used for practice.

Mr. Shue; looking worn out already, gave a few last minute instructions and reminded them to stop at the main office for their list of assignments. On top of all the stress of nationals, they had to bring their school books and keep up with their classes between practices and competition.

Now that he thought about it, Kurt worried that the ten hours each way on the bus wouldn't be nearly enough. He planned to cram all of his studying into it, as well as song practice, and going over every single page of last month's Vogue, Glamour, and Cosmopolitan magazines with Tina and Mercedes.

Grabbing his assignment list, he pushed all thoughts of the bus and even the upcoming competition to the back of his mind. He'd promised his dad a weekend of family time before he and Finn took off early Monday morning, so he was going to Dave's house to say goodbye tonight.

God, he didn't even like to think of the two words "Dave" and "goodbye" in the same sentence. It struck Kurt again in that moment how much he cared about the other boy. If he'd had a choice, he would have moved Nationals to Lima, if it meant that Dave could be there with him.

New York would be amazing. It was going to be wonderful to participate in Nationals and be a tourist and spend quality time with his amazing friends. But there was no question that if Dave had asked him to stay, he would have, with only a small hint of regret. He didn't know how he was going to make it a week without him.

Blinking back the tears that welled up in his eyes, Kurt chided himself for being ridiculous. It wasn't like he was going off to war or on an extended trip even. How hard could one week be anyway? If Allie and Noah could be apart for seven years on "The Notebook" surely he and Dave could last 7 days. Surely.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky were seated at the kitchen table when Kurt walked in the back door. It had taken him a while to be comfortable just walking into the Karofsky home. Burt Hummel had raised him to be respectful and mindful of social etiquette. It hadn't been until Mrs. K had threatened to smack him with a rolling pin, declaring that he was "practically and hopefully one day truly family" and family did NOT knock, that Kurt had begun his practice of entering without tapping the door.

Mrs. K looked up from the board game she and her husband were playing. Settlers of Catan again, Kurt saw, taking a quick step back. It was the Karofsky family's favorite game, and Kurt had been dragged into a few rounds before realizing that Karofsky's took their board games extremely seriously. The last round they had all played together had ended with Elly throwing her cards in the air and Dave stomping up to his room.

Edging his way out of the kitchen, he tossed a casual greeting at the pair, who'd barely raised their eyes to him, so intent were they on their game. At the sound of his voice, Mr. Karofsky stopped muttering about his sheep and ore cards and cast a relieved glance over at Kurt.

"Thank heavens you're here, Hummel! Can you please do something with that son of ours? He's been driving us crazy. First, he refuses to play Settlers...can you imagine? Who would refuse to play Settlers? Then, he's up and down the stairs every two seconds, dragging who the hell knows what up to his room, and he's peering out the window, looking for you. "

Mr. Karofsky took a deep breath, unaccustomed to such lengthy speeches. Spying his wife's hand reaching for a resource card, he yelped "Nicole! Put that card down!"

Shaking his head in exaggerated suffering, he smiled at Kurt.

"It's hard being the sane one in the relationship, isn't it? "

Kurt ears burned with Mrs. K's shrieking response, prompting him to sprint for the stairs before he could be embroiled in what looked like another contentious night of family games at the Karofsky house. Burning ears aside, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he climbed the stairs. It would always be interesting at Dave's house for the holidays. He sincerely hoped that he had the next 50 plus years to get adjusted to their madness.

Pausing in front of Dave's closed door, he noticed that there was some kind of flickering light gleaming out from under the door. Ohhh! Maybe the other boy had finally taken Kurt's advice and put up the Christmas lights! Eager to ascertain if his boyfriend had caved to his twice weekly admonishment about putting up twinkle lights around the edge of his room, Kurt pushed the door open.

And stopped in absolute astonishment.

Every surface except the floor and bed was covered in candles. Most of them were long white pillar candles, but Kurt spotted an assortment of what looked like Christmas candles, glade scented candles, and tea lights mixed in. In the middle of the bed sat a silver bucket, filled up with ice, and a bottle of sparkling cider. The tray next to it contained two wine glasses, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and a small cake, which, when Kurt peered closer, bore the words "Good luck, Kurt!"

Unable to keep the trembling smile from his face, Kurt felt it again. The warmth that Dave brought to his life. Dave _got_ him, in a way that no one else did. He knew that Kurt needed reassurance before this separation, reaffirmation of their commitment to each other. He knew that Kurt dreamed of romantic gestures and candlelight.

Hearing the door creak open, he turned, eager to jump into the arms of his boyfriend. The most thoughtful, sweet boy on Earth. He got two steps before Dave; his arms full of roses, exploded.

"What are you doing here? No! Oh my gosh, I told my parents to tell me when you got here! You weren't supposed to be here for another 15 minutes...no, no...You have to get out! OUT!"

Before Kurt could get a single word in, or express his surprise and appreciation, he was being herded unceremoniously out the door. Kurt didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. He was mostly confused. Hadn't all of that stuff been for him anyway? Didn't the cake say "Good luck, Kurt? ?' Why was Dave so mad?

"_Boys_!" he muttered in frustration, slapping his hand against the hallway wall.

"Well, well, well. Trouble in paradise already, Kerby?"

Becky Jackson.

Finn was right. She did have radar. She popped up at the worst and craziest moments of Kurt's life, ready to pull him a few notches lower than he already was. Sue had taught her well.

"No, Becky. There is no trouble in paradise. I am waiting out here while Dave prepares something in his room. _Something romantic_" he added archly, attempting and failing to give her his best "so there" face.

Smirking, Becky stalked closer.

"So...his shoving you out the door was the first part of the romantic evening? Huh...I guess romance has changed since I last spent a romantic evening with a man. Which was yesterday. "

Kurt deliberately turned his back to her, leaning against the hall wall.

Not that it deterred her.

"You know, it could be that Davey is reconsidering this whole gay thing. Reminds me of when Coach and I got really into beef jerky for a week. Ate it for every meal. Now, the sight of it sickens me. Maybe you are Dave's beef jerky, hmm?"

"I am not Dave's beef jerky, Becky! I am no man's beef jerky!'

Kurt couldn't believe that he'd given into her provocation and yelled back. Not that she was listening. She was already half way down the stairs, laughing to herself, before he'd even been able to get a word out.

God, how had this night gone from amazing to completely sucky in 2 minutes flat? Kurt might as well go home. Then maybe Dave and Becky could have some cake together. Or beef jerky, whatever.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, and Kurt jumped. Before he could ascertain what was happening, he was being spun around and pushed up against the wall. Surrounded. Enveloped in heat and the scent of Old Spice.

Leaning in, Dave brushed his mouth over his boyfriend's, muttering apologies.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry"

Feeling his bad mood start to lift away, Kurt couldn't help but follow Dave's teasing mouth with his own, desperately trying to get him to deepen the kiss. But Dave persisted in tormenting him with light, brushing kisses, his hands braced on the wall; his body leaned completely onto the smaller boys.

After a few minutes, the teasing caresses became too much for Kurt and he whimpered, pleading in a shaky voice for more.

Taking a deep breath, Dave leaned back from the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to treat you like that. I just have been planning this night since you told me you were leaving and I wanted it to be perfect and I wanted to see the look on your face when you walked in and I...I just suck at this. I don't know how to do this...this romance thing. Yeah, I can write letters, but the face to face thing is so much harder. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen "

Kurt, shaking from his body's response to Dave's kisses, and awash with love and sympathy from Dave's confession of feeling inadequate as a boyfriend, smiled up at the taller boy.

"You" Kurt said, running his hand over Dave's cheek, "do romance perfectly. You take my breath away just by smiling at me. You are my fairy tale. My prince charming. My happily ever after. Got it, babe?"

Dave's shy smile and nod warmed Kurt to the core. Sighing he linked his hands with the other boy, and looking to his hazel eyes, which were sparkling with renewed light, asked

'Now..How was this supposed to happen?"

Dave; somewhat sheepishly, pulled a well worn and folded piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Kurt. Kurt took the paper, smiling in puzzlement as he opened it. Looking down, he realized it was a page torn from a Ladies Home Journal; most likely Mrs. K's. Kurt had seen several on the coffee table. It was an article, titled "10 Steps to a Truly Romantic Evening".

Seeing the date on the corner of the page, Kurt realized that Dave had been planning this evening for some time. He'd made notes on the margins of the page, and had; Kurt realized, followed each step exactly to the letter. From the silver bucket, to the pillar candles, to rose petals.

Kurt swallowed audibly, his throat tight with emotion. Shortly after he'd acknowledged to himself that he was gay, he had acknowledged that he had a 'type'. His "type" was strong, confident, athletic boys. When he'd imagined his future with that type of boy, he'd envisioned a lifetime of _him_ planning such nights for his boyfriend. But here was this boy; everything Kurt wanted- strong, confident, athletic, very much a man, and he had obviously carried this article around for some time, carefully following each instruction, and gathering supplies for a romantic evening with _him_. Kurt felt a physical sensation in the region of his heart. Almost a painful sense of joy, so sharp it caught his breath.

Smiling at the other boy, he turned, headed back into dangerous board game territory. Pausing, Kurt looked over his shoulder.

"I believe step one says to greet me at the door. I'll see you there".

They went through every step that night.

A romantic kiss of greeting at the door.

Dave walking Kurt into the room, his hands covering Kurt's eyes.

Kurt; seeing the completed room, had exclaimed in joy, finally getting his chance to jump into his boyfriends arms.

They'd toasted each other and the Glee Club with their sparkling cider.

They'd danced to their song (unchained melody) and also to "This Love" by Maroon 5, as Dave declared it their theme song during the week's separation.

Dave had fed Kurt chocolate covered strawberries.

Kurt had cut into his cake, feeding Dave a slice.

They'd laid on the rose petal covered bed, and read love poems to each other. Dave had chosen "I carry your heart with me" by e.e. Cummings. Kurt had chosen "My Love Is Like To Ice" by Edmund Spenser.

They'd kissed and caressed, telling each other everything they loved about the others body. This was; by far, Kurt's favorite list item.

The last item on the list had been to make love. Both of them wanted to, but knew that it wasn't the right time. Or the right place.

And so, Dave had substituted the last item with two gifts instead.

First, he'd given Kurt his favorite football jersey. He'd explained that he knew that Kurt got cold without him, and he wanted the smaller boy to have some part of him to help keep him warm while he was away this week.

Kurt's heart had melted and clutched the jersey close, as Dave reached for the other gift. Pulling a small jewelry box from his nightstand, he'd taken a deep breath, and handed it to Kurt, the shy smile of uncertainty on his face again.

Kurt stared at the box in disbelief, his eyes wide. Dave was giving him jewelry?

Opening the box, Kurt saw a simple silver chain laid on the velvet background.

Trying to hide his disappointment and bafflement, he painted a smile on his face and turned to his boyfriend.

Only to see him on one knee next to the bed, his championship football ring held out in front of him.

"Kurt Hummel. Will you wear my ring?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, this chapter is completely from the point of view of Dave. I thought I would get to the National's competition, but I get so caught up that I never get as far as I want. I need to confess something at this time. I am a life long romance novel reader. So, if my stories sometimes verge (just a tiny bit) on the side of melodramatic, you have only my years of faithful romance novel reading to blame! Review, review, review, because tomorrow is Monday. I hate Monday. p.s.- I've recently been getting some comments like "don't let your story go on too long..you have to know when to end it" Just to give everyone a heads up, I will be writing three more chapters- 2 normal and 1 epilogue. :) **

* * *

It was strange how solitary it felt walking into school alone on Monday morning.

Kurt and Dave had been an "out" couple for only two weeks, but Dave already felt lost without his boyfriend.

He missed the sound of Kurt's snarky voice, providing a running (and highly critical) commentary on everyone's fashion choices as they walked down the hall. He missed his boyfriend's fussy hands, straightening his collar, all the while staring at him with narrowed eyes, then saying "If you love me, you'll throw this away" when he wore something Kurt didn't approve of. Which; as Dave recalled, was every day.

He hadn't been to lunch yet, yet he knew that he would miss sitting next to Kurt, running his hand up Kurt's leg under the table, until the smaller boy turned beet red and slapped it away. He'd miss Kurt refusing dessert in the lunch line and then; without the slightest trace of shame, grabbing Dave's dessert off his plate and eating it, glaring at the larger boy if he dared to protest.

Dave had been going to McKinley high school for almost 3 years, had walked the halls alone thousands of times. This week should have been easy… should have been effortless. It wasn't. He'd heard of heart ache, but only a few minutes into his week without Kurt, and it was Dave's hands that ached. They felt clumsy and unnatural, too big for his body, swinging next to his side. It was like he needed Kurt's delicate, well manicured hands linked with his in order to anchor and calm him.

_Sigh. _

Maybe his real problem was that he and Kurt had decided on minimal contact during their week apart. Kurt needed to focus on the competition and reconnecting with his friends, and Dave had to finish catching up on his work and getting into shape for football camp. All of his injuries had finally and completely healed.

Just before Kurt had left Dave's house on Friday night, they'd decided to talk every night for a few minutes, but not to text or anything else. Maybe they were both curious to test the strength of their bond. Maybe they wanted to see if absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Dave didn't remember. All he knew is that this was the dumbest idea either of them had ever had.

He'd known that morning that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from contacting Kurt, so he'd tossed his phone into his room, deciding to resist the temptation of even having it at school. Looking at the clock in first period, he saw that it was 7:35. 8 hours until he could leave and go home. He didn't care what agreement they'd made. The second he walked in the door, he was calling his boyfriend.

Another glance at the clock revealed that it was 7:36.

God, this was going to be the longest day of his life.

* * *

Dave couldn't believe he'd endured four hours of school. He couldn't have told his teachers one thing they'd talked about. The day had been endless already, each second stretching into infinity. Dave could feel pure misery coursing through his blood, making him feel like he was dying a little with each minute that passed.

How the hell had he thought he'd be able to go hours and hours without talking to or at least communicating with Kurt? He felt like he was detoxing from some seriously addictive drug. That's what being with Kurt was like. It was addictive. And Dave had gone four hours without a hit.

At first when he heard his name he thought he was hallucinating. Or projecting his dreams into reality. But it wasn't Kurt calling his name; it was the scratchy voice of the school secretary over the loudspeaker.

"David Karofsky, please come to the office. David Karofsky to the office"

His first feverish thought was that the office had a phone. He could call Kurt on the phone, they could talk, it would be…

_Snap out of it, Karofsky! _

Dave gave himself a stern pep talk as he jogged towards the office. He would be strong. He would not ask to use the office phone to call his boyfriend. He would 'man up' if it killed him. He had lasted four hours, and he could wait a few more. _God, when had he become so whipped?_

Dave's first surprise was seeing his mom at the office. He knew it was her day off, and she'd told him that she planned to do "blessed nothing", whatever that meant. His second surprise was the angry look on her face.

"What's up, Mom?"

"What's up? What is up, you ask me?"

Dave didn't know the last time his usually sweet tempered mother had looked so aggravated. She raised her hand and Dave thought, for one brief moment, that she was about to hit him.

Then he saw it. She was holding his phone.

"Why did you leave this at the house, David Allen Karofsky?"

David didn't know how to answer, because his mom was giving him that look...like no matter what he said, it was going to be wrong.

"Uhhh…I must have forgotten it. Sorry, mom." Dave realized that she hadn't even really wanted a response, as she continued talking over his muttered apology.

"This phone" she waved it wildly around above her head "This phone has not stopped buzzing and ringing and buzzing and ringing all morning! It took me two hours to find it in your room. First I had to vacuum up about a gallon of rose petals; WHICH you will be explaining to me next. Then I had to search through your room until I found it wedged between your mattress and the bed frame. Along with some Ryan Philippe posters! "

Dave opened his mouth to reply, to at least deny the posters (which he'd taken down and hidden from Kurt) but his mother had only been pausing to catch her breath

"First of all, I raised my son with better taste than Ryan Philippe! When I leave here, I'm going to get you some David Beckham posters and I want them on the wall by tonight! And if your dad asks, you picked them out? Ok?And second, I want to know WHO is calling you that you need a ringtone of "Let's get it on". Because whoever they are, they wanted to get it on ALL MORNING"

Rising to her full height of 5 feet 2 inches, she fixed her son with her best "you are lucky you're my own son" glare, and slapped the phone into his hand.

"You are making dinner tonight, David. AND taking your sister and Becky to the roller skating ring."

Reaching for the office door, she turned to Dave, a hint of sparkle in the hazel eyes she'd given to her son "and will you please call Kurt back before he has an emotional collapse?"

At that moment the lunch bell rang, but food was the last thing on Dave's mind. He headed for the instrument closet in the choir room.

He needed a quiet place where he could talk.

* * *

Wedging into the corner of the instrument closet, sinking to the floor, his elbows on his knees, Dave flipped open his phone.

Oh my gosh.

He had 18 missed texts and 3 missed calls.

In four hours.

Deciding to read through the messages before calling Kurt, he clicked on the text message icon.

Kurt had sent the first text at 7: 36 am. About 20 minutes after Dave had seen him off on the bus.

It read:

_Whose dumb ass idea was it for us to not text? Must have been yours. New rule. Let's only text every couple of hours? What do you think?_

**7:45**

_Umm...are you planning to answer the question? I will take your silence as agreement. Ok, text me in a few hours. Like 9 am or something._

**8:11**

_You know I love the strong, silent type but not this kind of silent, you idiot. Entertain me! Or better yet, I will entertain you! Prepare for "bus updates!" it's only been 1 hour and 3 fights have broken out. All between Coach Sylvester and her portable fan._

**8:32**

_Mercedes just told me that she always thought you were kinda hot! I told her "hands off, sister!" but we can't talk now, because Coach Sylvester (who shall be henceforth referred to as "the Devil") is making us listen to Gregorian chants. Earlier, Mike Chang said he saw a live chicken in her bag! A live chicken, babe! Get me off this bus!_

**8:57**

_I just called you, hope I didn't get you in trouble in class. Just weird not to hear from you. Hope you are ok. Just text me back to say you're ok, ok?_

**9:17**

_Karofsky, this is Finn. I wanted to text while he is in the rest stop. Will you please call him? He's driving us all crazy! I texted Az and he told me that he saw you in school, so we are all relieved you weren't in an accident. Kurt was talking about getting the bus driver to turn around!"_

**9:19**

_I saw some Amish people in the men's bathroom, babe! Is it weird that I found them strangely hot? Well, not all of them. But there was this one that looked like you! How would you feel about wearing more suspenders and straw hats?_

**9:29**

_I've come to the conclusion that your phone is in your locker or something. You wouldn't ignore me like this. But don't think that I am not still going to keep you updated on the bus drama. The Devil just asked if she could use me as a pillow. Puck's made out with everyone on the bus, and I swear he keeps eyeing me. I am so serious, babe._

**9:40**

_Yo, Karofsky, this is Puck. Kurt went up to the front to help subdue the chicken. He's got some Nyquil and Coach Sylvester thinks that will knock it out. Dude, I just wanted to say that my boy is IN LOVE with you. If I have to hear your name one more time, I'm gonna puke. Just thought you should now._

**9:53**

_You are not going to believe what just happened on the bus. Let me just say it involved a live chicken, Nyquil, and that scarf my grand mom got me for Christmas. I will never wear that scarf again. Miss you, babe._

**10:11**

_I just called you again. I was hoping you picked up your phone between classes. Just wanted to hear your voice._

**10:23**

_Rachel wants us to sing " MacArthur Park" in six part harmony at Nationals. It's that song about someone leaving a cake out in the rain. Reminded me of the cake from Friday night. Wish I was laying on a bed of roses with you, instead of leaning against the dirty window, with Santana drooling on my shoulder._

**10:27**

_Yo, Davey, this is Santana. I'm trying to sleep next to your boy toy, but he keeps singing the lyrics to unchained melody and I might just kill him. Seriously. Will you please call him before he makes me look at his 533 pictures of you on his iphone again?_

**10:41**

_Dave, this is Rachel Berry. I believe I speak for the entire bus (including the chicken) when I say that Kurt is not going to be happy until he hears from you. He won't practice, he won't talk, and he won't even try my famous road trip cookies. (And we both know he is a sugar fiend!) Call him, will you?_

**10:42**

_Hey babe just tried calling you. I hope they don't confiscate your phone from the locker. Or do you have the ringer off? Is it pathetic that I miss you so much after three hours? Does this make me co-dependent? Call me, so that we can talk about it._

**11:01**

_David Karofsky, this is Coach Sylvester. Don't concern yourself with how I got your number. CIA. Anyway, your girlfriend is back there, crying. And if there is one thing I will not tolerate is someone else making people cry on my road trips. That is my privilege alone._

**11: 20**

_38 minutes without texting! I'm coping with my co-dependency! I was flipping through the book of love poems you lent me and I just wanted to say" I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out" (Roy croft) enjoy it. That's the last poem I text you, it takes too dang long!_

**11:31**

_So...how fast can you get to New York? I can't do this without you._

Dave read through the last message, his hands shaking. He clicked on his boyfriend's number, tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

Kurt picked up on the first ring.

"Are you ok, babe? I'm so glad you called. Is everything ok?" Behind Kurt's worried voice, Dave could hear several eager voices.

"Is that him?"

"It's him, isn't it?"

"You guys, he called Kurt back!"

The sound of loud cheering and whistling and stamping nearly drowned out Kurt's next words.

"Yeah, I guess I'm been kind of holding up the party. I just needed to hear your voice."

Dave swiped at his damp cheeks, trying to keep his voice steady for the smaller boy, but it came out soft and trembling, despite his best efforts.

"I'm sorry, babe. I left my phone at home, because I didn't want to disturb you. It's been four hours of hell and I was seriously on the point of going home when my mom brought it in. She...she..." Dave choked up, half laughing, half holding back tears.

"What did she do to you? Was she angry about the phone ringing?" Dave could hear the smile in Kurt's voice.

"She wanted to know why I had rose petals all over my room and why I had the ring tone "let's get it on".

Kurt let out a shout of laughter.

"Let's get it on? That's my ringtone? I thought it was " Dontcha" by the Pussycat Dolls?"

Dave paused, feeling his cheeks heat up. Haltingly he confessed:

"I changed it after Friday night"

He could hear the other boys breathe catch. He held his own breath, waiting for a response. When it came, it caused the recently dried up tears pouring down his cheeks again.

"Babe…can we pretend it's just you and me for a minute? Can you close your eyes, and I will too and we can pretend like we are out at your grandpa's farm, close together, looking up at the stars?"

Dave squeezed his eyes shut, holding the phone close to his ear, trying to stem the tide of lonely tears. His voice deepened to a husky baritone.

"Only if you let me get to third base, sugar"

"David Allen Karofsky!"

The joke seemed to have snapped Kurt out of his melancholy, which was Dave's intention. If he loved Kurt a little less, he would he laid in that instrument closet for hours, pretending that the two of them were together, wrapped up in each other and their love.

But he loved Kurt enough to want him to enjoy this time with his friends, this competition, having new experiences. He knew that Kurt would regret missing the fun on the bus, the enjoyment of seeing a city he'd always dreamed of. He loved him enough to not want him to miss out on anything, whether those experiences took Kurt far from him or not.

Pulling himself together, he spoke

"Listen, Kurt. Here's the deal. You text me bus updates, I text you what I see people wearing in the halls, we talk to each other whenever the hell we want. You know I can't sleep without you saying goodnight to me. But you go and have a kick ass time with your friends, because, once you win Nationals and come back here, you are all mine for the rest of the school year. Got it, babe?"

Dave smiled when he heard the watery "Got it."

A few seconds passed when he heard the sound of something squawking. Kurt's hurried voice sounded over the phone "Oh my gosh, babe. The chicken is awake and it is NOT happy. I will text you when we figure this thing out. Bye, babe!"

Dave shut his phone. Scrunching his body forward, he made space to lie full out on the floor.

And closing his eyes, he imagined an early March night, under the stars at his Grandpa's farm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I completely wrote this under the influence of cold medicine. Yikes. Here is my new plan. I have one more chapter and an epilogue for this story. Then, I am going to do a series of one shots, covering all the scenes in my head that I didn't get to add to this story. I can't leave these characters yet. Especially since Glee has been pushed back another week:[ On side note, my sister read this and told me that I needed to add a kidnapping story line and that Karofsky needed to stop crying all the time. She is so crazy. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading. I love every single review. Some even make me cry (SabrinaTheGleeK). And people, I'm sick today. So you have to review and entertain me.**

* * *

Whoever had deemed New York the city that never sleeps hadn't been kidding.

Kurt swore he hadn't slept a wink in the last four days.

It had been four endless days of practice, competition, touring the city, seeing Wicked on Broadway, and eating everything from street vendor hot dogs to high tea at the Russia Room.

Kurt felt as if he'd shoved a lifetime of culture and life experience into 96 hours. He'd gazed in awe at Von Gogh's "Starry Night" at the Metropolitan Museum, seen the Hummel name in the books at Ellis Island, and viewed the NYC skyline from inside the Statue of Liberty. He'd laid a white rose at Ground Zero, taken pictures at the top of the Empire State building, and stood; transfixed, in the middle of Times Square.

He'd stayed up late, giggling and doing facials with the girls, smuggled into their hotel room after Coach Sylvester had taken her sleeping pills. He'd stayed up late with the boys, playing Halo and talking about girls (_ok, he'd fallen asleep at that part_). He'd taken a million and one photos of him and Finn for Carol to hang on the walls of the Hudson-Hummel household. He sang backup harmony and had even gotten one duet with Brittany. Well not a duet in competition. They'd sung "Wake me up before you Go-Go" together on the subway on their way to see Wicked.

And it all had been thrilling, and insane, and unbelievable, and really more than anything else...hollow.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't love New York. It wasn't that it hadn't been everything he had always dreamed it would be.

It was. It was amazing and more than he had expected in so many ways. From the hustle and bustle of the streets, to the glitter of the lights at night, to the open and accepting culture, so different from small town Ohio. He loved the sights, the smells, the sounds. He couldn't imagine a future that didn't involve him living here, if only for a short time. But still…

He had expected this place to fill him up. To give him spark and energy and spring in his step. He'd expected to find a complete sense of belonging and to determine; at last, his path for the future.

He knew that he didn't have a future in Lima. He'd known it forever. Known that he didn't belong there. But; if someone had asked him to choose that moment between box seats watching Les Mis on Broadway or watching "The Dark Knight" in a group meeting on the sectional in Rachel's basement, he would have chosen the basement without a seconds hesitation.

Because the basement came with Dave.

A hundred times he'd leaned over to make a comment, or share a joke, only to realize that the other boy wasn't there. Without Dave, the sky was a slightly less brilliant blue. The sights a little less enthralling, the food a trifle more bland, and the music a little more melancholy.

The fact that there had only been time for infrequent texting and brief conversations had increased his feelings of misery. God, in a city of millions, surrounded by all of his best friends, he had never felt so lonely.

And now; on the day of the very final competition, the competition he was finally going to get a solo at, he couldn't get in touch with Dave.

The other boy had said something about going fishing with his dad at Lake Winona. Something to make the time pass faster, he'd told Kurt. Which Kurt had fully supported. Only apparently Dave's phone wasn't getting any reception at the lake. Either that or he didn't want to talk to Kurt.

Their conversation the night before had been one of the hardest of their relationship, and not being able to reach Dave, not being able to resolve it, was driving him crazy. He kept replaying the phone call over and over in his head.

* * *

It had been late when he'd slipped out of the boys room (where they were having a belching contest..._good lord, a belching contest)_ and had slid into the housekeeping closet, locking the door behind him.

Dave had laughed when Kurt had told him that he was calling him from the closet. He'd told Kurt that too much of their relationship was conducted from closets and if things kept on this way, they'd end up getting married in one.

Kurt's laugh had had an edge of desperation to it. _God, he missed his boyfriend._ Yes, maybe his and Dave's codependence was unhealthy and overly needy and just this side of nauseating, but he was a teenager, dammit. If he wanted to be obsessed with a boy, it was his right. And honestly, obsessed might not even be a strong enough word. Dave was essential to his very existence. He just didn't make sense without the other boy.

He had known from the first minute of their conversation that something was wrong with Dave. He'd heard it in the other boy's voice during their conversation. Not that Dave had even had much to say at first. He'd spent most of their call listening. Dave had listened to all of Kurt's stories. The one about Rachel tripping during her solo of "Somewhere over the Rainbow", the one about Sue setting off the hotel smoke alarms by lighting up cigars in the hotel's hot tub, the one about Puck and Lauren making out in the clear glass elevator at their hotel. The stories about Mercedes beating up a would be mugger, and Satana standing transfixed at Victoria's secret billboards for a full ten minutes.

He'd listened to Kurt bubble over with enthusiasm about how they'd edged out Vocal Adrenaline with their version of "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. How they'd beaten northern Ohio's regional champs with a lively version of "Time of your Life" by Green Day. How they would be the team to represent the entire state of Ohio with a group number and a solo. A solo that Kurt was going to get to sing.

Dave had listened when Kurt explained that he was still trying to decide what to sing, how he wanted something intensely meaningful. How he was debating between "Wind Beneath my Wings" for his dad, or "the Impossible Dream" for the entire Glee Club and the journey they'd been on together.

Dave had listened to it all, and then he had told Kurt how proud he was of him he was. How he was lucky to have such a talented boyfriend. How he wished him and the whole Club all the luck in the world.

But Kurt couldn't ignore the tone in the other boy's voice any longer. He knew something was up and he demanded that Dave talk to him. Dave hadn't wanted to talk about it, hadn't wanted to take one single thing away from the experience Kurt was having. It hadn't been until Kurt threatened to catch the next bus home to talk in person that Dave had caved.

He'd told Kurt that he knew that Kurt was going to make something of his life, and he was going to be on Broadway, and he was going to live his dreams and that he wanted all of that for Kurt so much that it hurt. It warmed Kurt to hear such words of confidence and support from his boyfriend. It had been what he said next that had almost broken Kurt's heart.

"Kurt…this trip has made me realize what we are kinda like Romeo and Juliet"

Kurt didn't know what to make of that, but he felt his blood freeze in the same way it had right before his dad had told him about Dave being hurt in the accident. Trying to ward off his feelings of dread, his reply to the other boy was a little snappy.

"Umm…ok. If you don't count the fact that our families get along great, I haven't killed your cousin, both of us are boys, and we're not secretly married or concocting some strange suicide pact. If you don't count all of that, then I would say I guess we are like Romeo and Juliet. But the Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio Romeo and Juliet..just to clarify."

Dave hadn't laughed. He had heaved a sigh. Then; almost as if deciding something in his head, he stumbled forward, speaking in a halting tone.

"What I mean is that Romeo and Juliet are so famous for being so in love. They have; like the most famous love story of all time. But don't you think they would have both been happier in the long term if they'd chosen someone or something else? I mean true love is great, but not if you have to sacrifice literally everything else in your life."

Before Kurt could voice a protest, could demand to know what the other boy meant, Dave had spoken again, as if determined to get all of his thoughts out.

"You are the most talented guy I know. It's obvious your name is going to be in lights one day. New York is where you belong. You were made for that kind of life. I'm not saying that I couldn't live there too. I could and I would. I'm not attached to Lima. I just don't want to be the thing that slows you down. That stands between you and your dreams, you know? I don't want you to sacrifice one minute of one dream for me. Your happiness means too much to me. Like right now, you should be there enjoying your victories with your friends, but you're in a damn cleaning closet, because you know I don't sleep well without talking to you."

Kurt hadn't known how to respond. How to reassure Dave that all of his dreams included Dave now. That fame, fortune, and all the awards and accolades in the world meant nothing without him.

But he didn't know how to reassure him enough, didn't have the words to say. In that moment, he came to a realization. He realized that Dave's insecurities had always been the biggest stumbling block in their relationship. _From that first tormented kiss_ _to this very moment._

He could and would fight the world for Dave. For their relationship. But the one person he couldn't fight, couldn't beat was Dave himself. Dave had to believe he was good enough and that their love could survive anything.

Caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't responded.

Dave; hearing the silence, had placed the worst possible interpretation on it, as usual. He'd stumbled over telling Kurt that he and his dad were going fishing and they would talk when Kurt got back. He'd hung up without saying "I love you". Without even saying goodbye.

And Kurt hadn't been able to get back in touch with him since. And with all of this crap going on in his mind, he had to sing a solo in 20 minutes. A solo in Nationals. For the second time in as many months, Kurt bowed his head to pray. If there was a God, and that God could save Dave, maybe he could help Kurt get through this.

* * *

Kurt peered around the edge of the curtain. The choir from North Dakota was just about done their group number. Now all that remained was their solo. It was group numbers first, and then solos. Which meant that New Directions would be singing their Beatles medley of "Let it Be/Yesterday/Long and Winding Road". Followed by Kurt, who'd decided on "The Impossible Dream". It was a little old school, but he wanted a classic song that showcased his voice and that would stand out with the judges.

Although he doubted he would impress the judges if he puked on stage. Which had about a 50% chance of happening, his stomach was so tied up in knots over this Dave thing. God, this should have been on the most exciting moments of life, but instead it was one of the most excruciating. And then he heard it.

The female soloist from North Dakota. She was singing "The impossible dream"

Kurt's emotions, already wildly spinning, took a nosedive.

THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING.

This was like one of those horrible dreams. Surely he'd wake up in a second and it would be over.

Ok...closing eyes….opening eyes… ok dream…dream...oh my gosh, this was not a dream.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. _

What now?

Just when he thought he was living the darkest depths of his personal nightmares, it got worse.

"What's up, Kerby?"

Oh my gosh.

Becky Jackson.

Her evil radar apparently was not confined within the state lines of Ohio. How he she known that this was one of the lowest moments of his life? He remembered that first morning at Dave's when he's suspected she was a witch. Maybe he'd been too hasty in dismissing the idea.

Turning around stiffly, he fixed her with a glare, one eyebrow raised.

"And what brings you here, Jackson?"

"I came with your parents and the Karofskys. Good lord, I thought Davey was going to wet himself, he was so sure he was going to miss your performance. You sure are tying him up in knots...and probably other things as well, but we won't talk about that. I'll wait for it to come out on DVD. Anyway, do you know what it's like listening to a half tormented half love struck gay boy for 10 hours? I mean, I feel like I know you better than I know myself at this point, and it's not sitting well, Kerby. "

Looking at the female soloist, as she began to draw her performance to a close, Becky smirked.

"Berry told me that you were singing that song. Dave is going to be so happy. It's like we've caught your performance two times in a row! Bonus!"

Kurt, still reeling from the shock that Dave and his family had driven 10 hours to see him perform, made a fast decision. An important decision. Possibly the most important of his life so far. Grabbing Becky's shoulder before she could leave the backstage area, he spoke quickly and underneath his breath

"If I give you a copy of Finn's room key and my first born child, will you do me the biggest favor I've ever asked anyone to do? I need you to run to the computer lab two doors down and print off sheet music and I need it back here in 5 minutes"

Nodding her small blonde head in satisfaction, she smiled.

"I love having men in my debt. What song, Kerby?"

* * *

The crowd was on their feet after the New Directions Beatles medley. Every member of the group could feel it, there was something special and unique in the way they'd interpreted the songs, and their vocal delivery and choreography could not have been more perfect.

A dozen well wishes were whispered to Kurt as the rest of the Club exited the stage, leaving him alone with the microphone. He hoped they wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do. For changing the music at the last minute. The Glee Club meant so much to him and he wanted to win Nationals. But nothing meant more than winning the heart and trust of one boy in the audience.

He knew that he couldn't "fix" Dave, and make him see himself as an amazing, wonderful boy, worthy of Kurt's love and integral to his future. He knew that Dave had to see that for himself. But; if he didn't see it after this, Kurt was going to smack him. Seriously. Probably several times. Maybe with a bat.

The quiet acoustic guitar intro began and Kurt; knowing that dedications and "shout outs" were forbidden, could not stop himself from speaking.

"This is my love letter to you, babe."

And with his eyes fixed on the audience, he became to sing a stripped down and powerful version of Taylor Swift's Love story.

It wasn't a 'classic' song choice by any means. It was too catchy, too new, and too teenagery. But it was everything he wanted and needed the other boy to understand.

_We were both young when I first saw you.__  
__I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,__  
__I'm standing there,__  
__On the balcony in summer air._

He tried to put all of their memories into his eyes, into his voice. The meetings in the closets, the love letters by the locker. The days spent in Dave's hospital bed. The nights under the stars.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.__  
__See you make your way through the crowd,__  
__And say, "Hello",__  
__Little did I know,_

Kurt hadn't known. Hadn't know that the boy who had so angrily kissed him in that locker room all those months ago was going to be the boy who changed his life.

_That you were Romeo,__  
__You were throwing pebbles,__  
__And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."__  
__And I was crying on the staircase,__  
__Begging you, "Please don't go"._

He couldn't keep the pleading tone out of his voice as he sang the last two lines. They reflected his feelings at this exact moment. His blue eyes searched the audience. He needed Dave to know that he meant every word.

_And I said,__  
__"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.__  
__I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.__  
__You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."__  
_

He hadn't known his own love story would begin at the age of 17. Hadn't known he would find his prince at such a young age. But he had. And some things _(some sexy, hockey playing, love letter writing things_) were worth holding onto. Now he just had to get Dave to believe it too.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, __  
__we keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew, __  
__so close your eyes,__  
__escape this town for a little while._

Kurt was going to escape Lima. But he was escaping with Dave. To try and escape without him would be like not leaving at all. He couldn't go to New York and leave his heart in Ohio.

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.__  
__This love is difficult, but it's real.__  
__Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, __  
__It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

Then; in that auditorium of thousands, Kurt found them. Dave's beautiful hazel eyes. Bright with unshed tears. Locking his own eyes with his boyfriends, he sang the next lines directly to him.

_Well, I got tired of waiting, __  
__wondering if you were ever coming around.__  
__My faith in you was fading,__  
__when I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said,__  
__"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.__  
__I keep waiting for you, but you never come.__  
__Is this in my head,__  
__I don't know what to think,"_

Reaching under the collar of his sweater, he pulled out Dave's football ring, attached to the simple silver chain. The one he'd worn since that day Dave had given it to him. Holding that ring in his hand, close to his heart, he put his whole heart and soul into the last few lines.

_You knelt to the ground,__  
__and pulled out a ring and said,__  
__"Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.__  
__I love you, and that's all I really know.__  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,__  
__It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

And then, with tears blinding his eyes, in front of an audience of thousands of people he didn't know, in front of teams from 49 other states, in front of his family, and Dave's, Kurt spoke the words that were on his mind and in his heart:

"Dave…you are my love story"

Getting up from his seat at the end of the aisle, Dave fixed him with an intense stare. A hushed silence fell over the crowd, as if everyone were holding their collective breaths.

Then, without a word, Dave turned and walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Notes at bottom of page**

* * *

"I just have never been so humiliated, you know? You think that you are in a relationship with someone and to have them ignore and hurt you like that. It's inexcusable."

"I know, I know" Becky patted his back soothingly.

"And after I gave this relationship the best years of my life… well…the best 4 months of my life. I really felt like I could trust, for the first time. I felt like we had a special bond, and that nothing could ever separate us. My heart is broken, and I feel like I just need some space. I…I want to break up."

312 pairs of eyes swiveled from the sobbing Puck, standing in front of the packed McKinley High bleachers, to Dave and Kurt. Dave was leaning back against the second level of the bleachers, with Kurt sprawled out across his lap.

"What the hell does that mean?' Kurt looked up, completely baffled.

"It means that _I_..." looking around at "the group" for confirmation, Puck continued in a quivering voice "… that _we_ need space. It means that we need you to think about what we mean to you. It means that maybe you aren't ready for the kind of commitment that we need. "

Dave looked at Puck, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"We are committed to each other."

Becky huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah...to each other. But what about the rest of us? You act like it's only the two of you in this relationship!"

Kurt was about to interject that it _was _only the two of them, but Becky was far from finished. Cradling a still sobbing Puck in her arms, she looked at Dave and Kurt with condemning eyes.

"First off, the love letters crap. Can I tell you how many afternoons each of us has run to our locker, breath held, waiting for a few words of love and encouragement. And Nada. To date, you and Dave are the only two people to get letters in this relationship. That's two people out of 314 total group members.

Second, the making out. Yes, we all enjoy seeing it. Maybe some of us really enjoy it, possibly film it in secret, and yes, maybe now it's on YouTube. But how fair is a relationship where only some people are getting their mack on? Huh? Finn won't even kiss Puck. Did you know that? Or are you so wrapped in your little "Dave/Kerby" thing that you don't even care?"

Becky's voice, which had been shrill and piercing, took on a more somber tone. A tone of censure.

"But that's not the worst of it. The worst was..." pausing, she added the last words in an agonized whisper"... the worst was New York."

Puck's sobs reached a new volume. Lifting his head from Becky's shoulder, he turned to face the two boys. Sniffing, wiping the tears from his eyes, he glared at Kurt and Dave

"I am not ready to talk about New York. Maybe some day I'll be in a place where I can forgive and forget, but it's too raw right now…now, let's put this to a vote".

Five minutes later, Kurt and Dave were officially voted out of their relationship.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it then"

Dave leaned against the bank of lockers, a half smile tilting up his lips.

"I would have liked to keep dating, maybe hooked up on prom night, but looks like the people have spoken. This relationship is over"

Kurt shook his head, torn between laughter and despair.

"We have the weirdest, most supportive, strangest friends ever, babe. Although, I can't say that I'm sad to be voted out of the group, because if I had to sit through another "gay" movie, I think I would have gone crazy"

Dave laughed.

"The last one was kind of gay, though, you have to admit"

"David Allen Karofksy, Twilight is not gay!"

"It is so gay, babe. It's ok, as long as we both agree to be on the same "team", I don't mind if you make me watch it. "

Staring warily at each other, they paused. Dave held up three fingers…1…2…3…

"Team Edward!"

"Team Jacob!"

"Oh, it's really over now, Hummel. I promised myself _and Bella_ that I would only ever date a Team Edward fan"

"Good then. It's better that we end things now, before I started to care about you or something"

Kurt couldn't keep up his expression of haughty disdain for long; especially once Dave pulled him close and tilted his face up. The blue eyes met the hazel.

"Actually, I'm team Kurt. Just to be clear"

"I guess we are just going to have to agree to disagree, because I'm actually team Dave".

"That's ok. I hear he's pretty hot"

"Oh, he is"

The last words were whispered against Dave's mouth, as Kurt slowly backed him up against the lockers, the sound of his book bag hitting the floor echoing in the empty hallway.

Their kisses were light at first, teasing. A brush of lips only. But it wasn't enough for either of them and it wasn't long before they were locked together, desperately straining to get closer.

Dave wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy and turned, pinning him against the lockers. Pulling his lips away, he gasped, trying to catch his breath. Raising his head, he bit his lip, looking away. As if ashamed.

"This is what I was always thinking..."

Kurt, trying to coax his mouth back down to his, absently questioned.

"Thinking when?"

Dave leaned down, brushing light kisses all over the face of his boyfriend, looking into the other boy's eyes.

"What I was thinking every time I shoved you into a locker. I was thinking that I wanted to push you against the locker, and then follow you down and kiss you until we both felt like we were drowning"

Dave kissed him then, with such intensity that Kurt's toes curled in his shoes and fire coursed through his blood. Clenching both hands in the taller boy's hair, Kurt pulled him closer, frantic to get as near to the other boy as possible.

He thought of how far they had come. From enemies, to guarded friends, to dating, to the love of each other's lives. He had had two moments in which he thought Dave was lost to him forever, and he never wanted another one.

Dave seemed equally eager, just as aware of the journey that had taken them to this moment, pulling Kurt's body up towards his, hooking an ankle behind Kurt's leg, wrapping them up in each other.

"Kurt…oh my gosh...babe..…BECKY!"

Kurt was unceremoniously abandoned at the locker, dazed, and wondering why his boyfriend had just called another ..well…any woman's name. He didn't have to wonder long.

Dave was sprinting after Becky, who was brandishing a mini video camera and laughing wildly.

"You had better not put that on YouTube, you devil!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Kurt picked up his messenger bag.

"We brought this on ourselves; we know how crafty she is."

Dave, gasping for air, collapsed on the ground next to his boyfriend.

"Crafty and fast. Reminds me of the time she and Elly saran wrapped me to my bed. That girl moves quickly"

Kurt laughed at the image of the two small girls' saran wrapping Dave to his bed. It helped ease the last of the tension from his body.

"So, are we going out tonight, or what? It's already 4:30. We could both go home and then meet up for the movies or whatever"

Dave looked apologetically at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, babe. I actually have something really important tonight. I'll see you when I see you".

And with that, he sprinted down the hall out of sight.

Kurt turned his locker combo in disgust. Becky was really rubbing off on Dave. Look at the way he just rudely sprinted down the hall, without so much as a kiss goodbye. And he had 'something important" tonight. What could be more important than his own boyfriend?

Kurt jerked open his locker, already planning his evening of facials, ice cream, and complaining to Mercedes about boys and their cluelessness. Maybe he'd invite all the girls over and they could eat pizza and vent. He was debating his options when he saw it.

A familiar white envelope. With his name on it.

A love letter.

Unable to stop the smile spreading across his face, he carefully pulled the letter from the envelope and read

_Dear Kurt, _

_You might think that our Love Story started here, at your locker. But it didn't start there for me._

_It started much earlier than that. _

_It started before the starry nights, and the group meetings, and the nights spend lying wrapped up in my bed. _

_It started before the hospital room, and before the secret meetings at your house, and before the romantic night of rose petals and sparkling cider. _

_It started before Nationals, before the "dream", and before game nights with my parents. _

_It started before the janitor's closet, before the texting, and before that first kiss. _

_But all of those things are special because they made you love me as I already loved you. They each hold a piece of my heart. _

_To find where our love story begins, you have to find all of the pieces of my heart and bring them to me. _

_To the place where I fell in love with you. _

_Love,_

_Dave_

In the envelope with the letter was a scrap of paper. It read "Where I knew for sure it wasn't a dream".

Kurt blinked. Was this some kind of …scavenger hunt? He didn't know whether to be thrilled or surprised or confused.

Flinging his messenger bag over his body, he took the few steps necessary to reach the janitors closet. Opening the door, he spotted it immediately.

Another letter.

Pulling it free of the envelope he read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I remember telling you in this very closet that I wanted to ruin you for anyone else. _

_I said it because you'd already ruined me for anyone else. _

_You can't ever be replaced in my heart and mind._

_I love everything about you. From your perfectly done hair to your shiny shoes and everything in between._

_I love how much you care about your friends, and how you take care of your dad. _

_I love that you are so passionate about what you love. So passionate about me. About us. I love who I am when I'm with you"_

_Love,_

_Dave_

In this envelope the scrap of paper read "Where we saw Finn and Puck come out" which guided him to the choir room, where a letter was taped where they'd been discovered by Finn and Puck.

This letter had a clue what said "Where you took care of me. _(The nurse's office aka the hospital)._ Kurt found a letter from Dave there that talked about his feelings about Kurt, and the dreams he'd had of him while he was in a coma. The entire letter was covered in glitter.

Beneath the glitter, a clue read "I know how you love the rain". This led him to the parking lot, where the accident had happened.

That letter had been especially touching, with Dave quoting an anonymous poet

"_Within you, I lose myself, without you, I find myself, searching to be lost again"_

One letter led to another to another to another, until Kurt had gone to so many places: the locker room, the map of the US, where he found the Taylor Swift "Love Story" song lyrics,taped to the state of New York. He had gone to the cafeteria, the French classroom, and Dave's truck where he found a letter taped to the spot that they always laid when looking up at the stars.

By the time he was done, he had collected over 12 letters, filled with poems, song lyrics, and most precious to Kurt, Dave's own heartfelt sentiments.

He'd started crying at about the 4th letter, and every subsequent letter brought the tears back fresh to his eyes.

Reaching into the 12th letter, he looked at the clue again.

Four words: Erotic. Slip. And. Slide.

Erotic slip and slide? Wouldn't that be the showers? Kurt had already checked the showers. Although, he'd never seen anyone playing slip and slide there, even before Figgins warning...

Figgins warning.

The auditorium!

Kurt jogged down the hall, the love letters carefully stowed in his bag.

He hoped that the "group" had broken up. He wasn't in the mood for more relationship drama.

Unless that drama involved himself and David Allen Karofsky. And a locked auditorium.

Sliding through the swinging doors, he saw Dave. He was seated in the exact middle bleacher, in the middle of the room.

In his hands he held a white envelope.

Kurt felt that painful joy again. It pierced his heart and stole his breath. God, what had he done to deserve this? This amazing boy, so in love with him.

Jogging forward, blinded by tears, he prepared to collect the last letter and shower his boyfriend with about a million kisses.

His forward momentum was stopped by Dave's voice.

"No".

"What?" Kurt's smile slipped a little. Dave was pointing to the lowest level of the bleachers, where a post it note read "Kurt".

"That's your seat"

"Ooookay. I don't get this, but whatever you say"

"Kurt, do you remember what I wrote in my first letter today?"

"Yes. You told me to find all the pieces of your heart and bring them to the place where you fell in love with me"

Kurt's ears burned, as he realized that he'd just revealed that he'd already memorized the love letter. But he was distracted by the fact that Dave had brought him to the auditorium.

"You fell in love with me here? What, during the Figgins assembly? Because we were sitting next to each other then. And as I recall, his main topic was sexual deviance"

David smiled, shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't that assembly, but it was an assembly…an..and at that assembly, I wrote the first love letter"

Kurt's curiosity was driving him crazy.

"What assembly? Tell me! Was it the one on dental hygiene, because if so, I don't want to know"

David reached for the final envelope, passing it with care to his boyfriend.

"I think this will explain everything."

Kurt slid open the seal on the envelope, surprised to see; instead of the plain white sheets of paper he'd come to expect, a well worn, folded and colorful piece of cardstock.

Opening the folded item, Kurt recognized it at once. He couldn't believe Dave had saved this! Turning to look at the other boy, who was now seated next to him, he raised a brow in puzzlement

"This is the "welcome to high school" freshmen orientation hand out"

Dave nodded.

"Read the back"

Kurt flipped over the colorful page with its list of schedule and sports teams. Peering closer he saw something written in lead pencil in the top corner of the page.

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away_

_For one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about_

_This one thing_

Below the song lyrics, Kurt could see his own initials **K.H**. written next to** D.K**. and surrounded by a heart.

Dave smiled, clearly a little unsure of his boyfriend's reaction.

"I was really into Finger Eleven the summer before high school. When I saw you, these lyrics came into my mind. You were wearing black pants and a pink cardigan with a bow tie, and nobody had every looked so good to me. It's like a light switch turned on. And you were so close, and it was all I could do to not reach out and touch you. You were talking to your friend Mercedes, and I heard you say, "Polyester is never..."

Kurt finished for him "...in season".

Kurt stared at his boyfriends flushed face, reading embarrassment and bravery in his expression. He swallowed audibly before he could speak.

"You….you've loved me all this time?"

"Yeah. That first love letter I sent wasn't the first one I wrote. It was the first one I was brave enough to send"

Kurt swiped at his tears.

" Why didn't you say something, you idiot?"

Dave laughed, wiping the tears from his own face.

"I kept wating for that feeling to go away. I didn't really notice other boys. Well, except the soccer players. I told myself it was just you. Then you left and it didn't go away. It got worse, I missed you so bad. When you walked back in the door, the color came back into my world. And I couldn't go back to living the way I was, only half alive. So I finally got the nerve to send a letter, hoping it would keep you here. "

Kurt beamed.

"I'm here, babe. Now you're stuck with me"

Dave sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you. But only if you promise we can watch gay movies at your house every weekend."

"No problem, we just got a copy of Alien Versus Predator"

Laughing, they grabbed onto each other to avoid falling off the bench.

And the next minute they were wrapped in each other's arms, lost to the world.

And Dave felt it again. And he knew that no matter what Kurt thought, he was wrong.

There was a heaven.

* * *

**You guys, thanks for hanging in there with me through this story. It's not really over, as I still have a million scenes I want to write. Including what the hell happened in NYC! Look for that scene and others under "Love Letters: One Shots" or something like that. (I feel like an infomercial) I still have to add an epilogue to this. But if you've read it and liked it (or hated it!), please review. Even if you never have before, I would love to hear what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Ok, so this is the epilogue. Thank you all again a million times for every single kind word, every line of constructive criticism, and every single message of encouragement. Thanks for loving Dave and Kurt as much as I do. It's nice to have people to obsess with!**** p.s.- I will be posting the NYC chapter before midnight as the first "love letters: one shot". I hope you like it. It's been making me cry!**

* * *

Kurt didn't know what it was that woke him. The low hum of music, or the sound of feminine laughter.

Or maybe it was that he was cold. He didn't sleep well without Dave to keep him warm.

Following the noise, he walked silently to the living room, where the golden light of a single lamp spilled over the room's two occupants.

Leaning against the doorframe, unseen, Kurt watched the interaction between the two, his heart swelling in his chest.

"Tell me again daddy"

"Again, baby doll?"

"Daddy! I am not a baby doll. I am a ballerina"

"Ohh...I thought you were a ninja?"

"I am! A ninja ballerina!"

Kurt could see silent laughter shaking Dave's chest as he scooped their daughter up in his arms. _God,_ he loved the way his husband laughed. He loved even more the seeing him with their daughter.

They'd named her Elizabeth. Partly for Dave's sister Elly, who'd given birth to her, allowing their child to have both Karofsky and Hummel genes, and partly for Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

The author of the words from Dave's first love letter to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes misted over as his daughter and his husband began to dance. Elizabeth's tiny, 3 year old, pajama clad body was wrapped up tight in Dave's secure arms. He remembered once thinking that he would never have to share Dave with any woman.

How wrong he'd been.

From the moment Elizabeth had been born, with her flaming red hair and hazel eyes, she'd captured both of their hearts.

She shared Kurt's love of fashion and music, and Dave's love of sports and words. And while she had Mrs. Karofsky's red hair and Dave's beautiful hazel eyes, she had inherited Kurt's lean build, and his mother's delicate facial features.

She was everything that was beautiful and good about the both of them wrapped into one tiny, adorable package.

One tiny, adorable, _demanding_ package.

Her head resting on Dave's shoulders, she was insisting that he "tell her again". Kurt wondered what story Dave had been telling her. What had woken her in the middle of a cold November night to ask for this story again.

Kurt smiled ruefully, preparing to intervene. Elizabeth had Dave wrapped around her finger. He'd indulge her every request if Kurt didn't step in. Before he could make his presence known, Dave began speaking to their daughter in a low murmur.

"Well, where do we begin?"

Elizabeth yawned, her head nodding sleepily, as Dave continued his slow, turning dance with her.

"It starts with the two princes, remember Daddy?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, once upon a time, there were two princes. One was very handsome and brave. The other had been cursed by an evil witch and this curse made the Prince feel that he was very ugly and he hid from everyone, because he was sure that no one could love him."

Elizabeth, drifting in and out of sleep, mumbled.

"That's so sad, daddy. Was he cursed with flaming red hair? Because that's what Aunt Becky says my red hair is. A curse"

Dave laughed again, his chest shaking the now almost completely sleeping girl.

"No, sweetie. Your red hair is beautiful. Aunt Becky is jealous. This prince was just cursed into thinking he was ugly and horrible, but he wasn't. Only he was so sure that he was that he wouldn't let anyone ever really see him."

Spinning slowly with his tiny daughter, the strains of "unchained melody" playing the background, Dave didn't see Kurt until he was standing there, tears in his eyes.

Wrapping their arms around each other and their daughter, Kurt and Dave danced, Elizabeth cradled carefully between them.

Whispering, so as not to wake their child, Kurt asked his husband

"So, what happened next?"

Dave smiled, his hazel eyes bright.

"Well, one day the cursed prince met the handsome and brave prince. And the handsome prince was the first person that could see beyond the curse. Not only could he see beyond it, but he could break the curse. "

And once again, like all those years ago in high school, Kurt was lost in the words of the only man he'd ever loved.

"How did he break it?"

Dave; cradling his husband's cheek in his big, weathered hand, closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

"He broke the curse with a song. Singing was his super power, you know"

"Oh really? What song?"

Leaning in, Kurt waited breathlessly for the reply.

A half smile curling up the edge of his lips, Dave whispered.

"I think it was that one song…you know…"It's raining men" by the weather girls"

Kurt's huff of outrage was muffled by Dave pulling him in for a hug. But Kurt was not amused.

"You know what, David Allen Hummel-Karofsky?"

Still laughing, trying to hide his face in their daughter's hair, Dave was half turned away from his outraged spouse.

"W…what?" the laughter spilled over into his question.

"After you put our child back to bed, you can just go ahead and get comfortable out here on the couch!"

And with a sniff, Kurt marched towards the door.

"Babe."

If there had been an ounce of laughter in his tone, Kurt would have kept marching back to his room, ignoring the voice of his husband. But his tone was serious, even a little grave. Spinning around, eyebrows arched, he waited, toe tapping, for the apology he hoped was coming.

Dave, even in his cotton pajama pants and McKinley high football t-shirt, still managed to look big, tough, and impossibly handsome. Using his height and size to his advantage, he advanced on Kurt, shifting their tiny daughter easily to one shoulder.

Backing Kurt up against the wall, he ran his eyes over him, letting the now familiar and yet still achingly intense passion sweep over both of them. Leaning in, Dave whispered in his ear.

"Babe, did I ever tell you..?"

Kurt, straining to be closer, caught his breath and pulled Dave's head up to look him in the eye.

"Tell me what?"

Dave bit his lip, a hint of shyness, after all these years, still lingering in his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my love story too?"

And this time, surrounded by the two people that he loved most in the world, Kurt felt it too and knew that Dave had been right all along.

There was a heaven.


End file.
